


Hollow.

by LogicalHeart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Protective Steve, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalHeart/pseuds/LogicalHeart
Summary: Steve made a promise to his dying wife after she gave birth to their daughter. He promised to keep their little girl safe and find a way to be happy in their new reality. For some time, he thought that to be impossible. Until he met a woman that forever changed his life, and his daughter's as well.Rated M: Strong Language and Strong Sexual Content.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Jane Foster/Thor, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 51
Kudos: 275





	1. Prologue.

**SPRING  
** **MARCH 21, 2016**   
**DAY 3**

* * *

"An unknown fungus believed to have originated in Central America is being called a global pandemic. There have been over two-million deaths worldwide in the last two weeks since the news of this disease was first made public, and the numbers are continuing to grow. The Government has called a state of emergency after panic has spread worldwide after leaked reports have shown that the vaccination tests have failed…"

"Steve..." He heard his wife's weak voice whisper to him. He tuned out the rest of the news as he stared at her for a moment, pleading even though her expression was just as broken as his. He knew this wasn't her choice. Of course, it wasn't her choice. This was out of both of their hands, and there was nothing they could do about it. Still, Steve was stubborn to let her go. "Come say hi to her, huh?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ever going to be prepared.

Tears filled Peggy's eyes as she slowly felt herself slipping from him. "Steve, please." She looked from him down to their newborn daughter, cradled in her arms.

Two simple words, and yet he heard what she didn't say. This was happening. Now. And she didn't have the strength to watch him break down.

He knew that their time together was limited and that he had to savor this moment. He opened his eyes and stepped toward his wife and their daughter. The soft whines and cries made his heart jump unusually. It had been a long time since he last had this feeling. Steve came to a stop in front of them, his fingers trembling as he drew his fingers down his sleeping daughter's face. She cooed under his soothing touch. When she was born, the baby's cheeks had been full and pink. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen close to his wife.

Without wasting another moment, he swept Peggy into his arms, baby and all, and carried her to the dark bedroom. He settled all three of them on the large bed, his wife cradled on his lap, and their daughter secure against her chest. He kept one arm around her and used the other to stroke up and down his daughter's back. There was a lump in his throat so large it choked him. The smell of blood was so overwhelming that he tried not to vomit.

"She's perfect," Peggy whispered, feeling the tears slide down her cheek.

He looked down at Peggy as she rested her hand on top of his while they watched the steady breathing of their baby girl. She was indeed perfect, too perfect to be born in a cruel world like this. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the way she waved her small pink fist in her face. Peggy was still breathing in his arms, but it grew weaker. He was just trying to keep her going for as long as he could because he knew that once her breathing stopped, surely his would too. She was his everything, and everything was a lot.

Their baby girl whimpered, finally opening her eyes for the first time. Her blueish-grey eyes stared back at them, and Peggy gasped in awe, mesmerized by her beauty.

"My beautiful baby girl," Peggy whispered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Tessa Penelope Rogers."

Her arms began to grow limp with her daughter, but Steve had enough strength for both of them. Peggy took a shaky breath while she ran her fingers through her daughter's golden curls. "Steve, I need you to listen to me, okay?

Steve took a deep breath as well, preparing for her words to cut through him like a knife. It was impossible to fill his lungs when they were squeezed so tight. His heart hurt. It just hurt. He drew a trembling finger over his wife's cheek, feeling his dog tags dangle from his neck. "I'm listening, Peg."

"I'm so glad I got to be your wife," Peggy said in a voice that broke with tears. "And to be the mother of your child. She's the very best part of us, the best thing in our lives. The best thing we ever did, and I'm going to love her forever," Peggy looked up at her husband and grazed a finger against his chin. "As I'll love you forever as well."

"I can't..." Steve closed his eyes tightly, desperately clutching onto her hand. "I can't do this without you."

Peggy sighed, her fingers now moving to the side of his face. She was tired. Steve could see how tired she was. She took in a shallow breath, still fighting.

"Promise me, Steve," She whispered to him. "Promise me you'll protect our baby girl so that she'll be safe from this. Swear to me..."

"Peggy..."

"And that you'll be happy. That somehow, even with all this madness, you'll find some form of happiness. That's all I want...for both of you."

Steve almost laughed at the situation. Even near death's doors, she's concerned about everything else but herself. He knew that he owed her this after all she had done and sacrificed for him. It was the least he could do. Nodding weakly, he leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly, passionately, desperately. He would remember her just like this. Strong, beautiful, and stubborn to the very end. No woman could ever take her place in his heart.

After a couple of minutes, Peggy's breaths got slower and slower until they stopped.

They stopped, and that only meant one thing.

She was gone.

"I love you, Peg. And I'll keep her safe, I promise."

Steve turned his face into Peggy's hair and sobbed, clutching them both closer to him. The pain of loss was going to kill him. Surely it was going to kill him.

It didn't, but he figured somehow that his new reality would somehow find a way to do so.


	2. I.

_ Steve grunted in pleasure as Peggy rolled her naked body across his. Her legs widened over his lap and moved her body in an erotic motion that drove him insane. His hands went to her backside as he continued the rhythm that they found. Peggy's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she let out a throaty moan. _

_ "Jesus, Peggy." _

_ Peggy lifted her hips, and Steve traveled his hand under the sheet and gripped her backside. _

_ She gasped when he did it again, pushing further this time as he hit the right spot by rolling her hips into his. She leaned in close and scissored her legs through his so that they were entwined, more connected than anything in the world. Steve placed wet kisses between her breasts' navel as she continued her pace, letting out a guttural moan in the process. _

_ "Steve," Peggy gasped and threw her head back, giving him full access to her luscious neck. He immediately latched his lips onto the sensitive skin, and she grabbed hold of his hair, tugging and pulling in a gloriously powerful way. _

_ They continued to breathlessly moan each other's names as they continued their rapid pace. Peggy's nails started scratching marks down his chest, creating pain and pleasure wrapped into one. She quivered violently as Steve pounded deeper, skin meeting skin. Her entire body uncoiled without a word. There were just grunts and whimpers as they both erupted into each other. They both let out a sigh of relief as they found their release, and Peggy collapsed on top of him. _

_ Neither of them dared to move. _

_ "Fuck," Peggy muttered into his chest, now drenched in sweat like hers. _

_ Steve smirked slightly as he kissed her lips roughly, disentangling from her. She sprawled across the bed, getting a good view of his backside. He pulled on his boxers as he walked to the large dining table across the living room, which showed the city evacuations' routes. He had been working nonstop thanks to the whole pandemic thing. It was non stop working every day, but Steve didn't mind that at all. _

_ Peggy smiled softly at his back before she reached over and grabbed the laptop off the nightstand beside her. She immediately began typing away. _

_ Steve's ears perked up at the sound of her typing and turned back at her with a small smirk on his lips, "If you don't put some clothes on, I can't promise I won't pounce on you again." _

_ She looked over her shoulder and smiled seductively, "Promises, promises." _

_ He chuckled and rolled his eyes before they both turned back to their tasks, "What are you doing back there?" _

_ "Emailing my mother," Peggy smiled sadly. "She misses me." _

_ Steve nodded in understanding. He knew that she missed her mother more than anything. Even though it was the best thing for her to do, it didn't change the fact that she missed her parents dearly. Steve knew that feeling as well, and he didn't fault her for it. _

_ "Tell her hello for me..." _

_ "I will," She smiled at that. _

_ "Does she know you're my wife?" He smiled as well, outlining the routes with a red marker. _

_ Peggy lifted her finger and took a good look at it, "Not yet." _

_ "That'll be a surprise, I'm sure." _

_ Peggy snuck a glance at him, "Many surprises for her." _

_ Steve noticed the teasing in her tone and looked back, as well. His eyes lingered over her naked form once more, "How can a man concentrate when you're over there looking like that?" _

_ Peggy removed her hand from the keyboard and grazed it against her chin, her expression turning serious, "Will you come with me one day back to London, when we get a chance?" She asked, her English accent thick. _

_ The question took him off guard, but he nodded curtly, "I'll take you back there soon. I promise." _

_ They both shared a smile before Steve turned back to the shipment routes. Peggy kept her gaze on him. _

_ "I know my parents would love to meet you. And their grandchild..." _

_ Steve nodded simultaneously before her words clicked in his brain. He looked back at her and stood from his chair this time. "What now?" _

_ She looked at him amusingly, tilting her head to the side. He slowly made his way towards her, "Are you sure?" _

_ The corner of her lips lifted slightly as she nodded, "Are you angry with me?" _

_ Steve laughed incredulously and bent down next to her, cupping her face with his right hand, "Never. This...is a gift, Peggy. A blessing." _

_ Peggy leaned into his touch, her hand covering his, "Soon, we'll have a little boy or a baby girl to take care of.” _

_ ”Maybe one of each?” he said suggestively. _

_ "Don't get greedy," They both shared a laugh before it slowly died down. Steve sighed again, smiling uncontrollably. _

_ "Peggy..." _

_ Peggy lifted her hands to his cheek and smiled sadly at him, placing a kiss on the inside of his wrist and the palm of his hand, "Can you call off work for one night?" _

_ Steve smiled and joined her by the bed, pulling her into his arms. He held her close as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he knew one for sure. Peggy would always come first. _

_ Always. _

**14 YEARS LATER...  
** **SUMMER  
** **AUGUST 21, 2030  
** **DAY 5,322  
** **SALT LAKE CITY, UTAH**

* * *

Steve woke up on the soft leather couch of the living room in a cold sweat. He began to steady his breathing, letting the previous dream wash over him like a faded memory. Though he knew he could never forget it even if he tried.

He sighed deeply as he looked at the burning candle beside him, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Bear's head pops in from the hallway as he watches him intently. He remembered when Tessa found him alone in the middle of the cold rain back at home, shivering, and freezing to death. He had a cut that split through his left eye, signs that he fought like hell to survive. Steve wanted to leave him, but when Tessa practically begged him, he couldn't refuse her. She was his weakness. Half a year later, they were almost inseparable. They had each other's back until the end.

"Morning, Bear." Steve nodded curtly, earning a low grumble in response, waiting for an answer out of him.

He nudged his head to his feet, and he trotted his way to him, sitting obediently in place. He places a hand under his chin and scratches gently as his tail wagged in delight. He took the time to look around the house and sighed deeply. He knew that they had to keep moving.

"Another day, huh, boy?"

His doe eyes stared back at me as he panted with his tongue flapped out. You could always count on him to be in a good mood.

"Let's go wake up, Tessa, huh?"

He walked upstairs to the dark bedroom and saw that she was still fast asleep. It amazed him how quickly she grew up before his very eyes. She looked so much like her mother. Her brown eyes and cherub face, the way she scrunched her nose at certain things, it was like looking at a reflection of her. She was never too far away from his thoughts, no matter how time had passed.

His wife was gone, but he couldn't dwell on that for long because he had a daughter to care for.

The first month after Peggy's death was the hardest, and it felt like the sun had been sucked out of the sky. There was no light in his life for a while, no happiness, no joy. And with their new reality, he found himself in a deep depression. He even thought about...ending it for both of them. But knew it would be selfish of him to do that to his little girl. He couldn't even think about a world without her.

He moved to her bedside and sat down, brushing a strand of her hair from her face. She turned in her blanket before she finally opened her eyes.

"Hi, Dad," Tessa said sleepily, not fully awake yet.

"Hey, munchkin," Steve smiled weakly, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Sleep well?"

She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes before stretching her arms over her head, "I slept okay, I guess."

Steve looked down at his little girl, and she understood what he was saying without words.

"I'll get ready."

He gave her a curt nod and went back downstairs to gather their supplies. And within a few minutes, they were back on the road, leaving another broken home behind. They were used to it by now. After all, they've been doing it for years. Steve sighed as he took in his surroundings. The road was filled with vacant cars, grass, and plants growing through the concrete's cracks. He could see the river on the side of them as they walked. No doubt that it was already polluted with filth like everything else was.

Steve couldn't help but shiver at the cold wind that whipped his neck from outside the station. He tried keeping track of the days and months. But strange enough, he did know what it was. It was day 5,322. The number would change consecutively, but he knew what it meant to him. They had been walking down to California for the past thirty-eight days. They knew they wouldn't survive winter back in Jersey.

"Have you ever been here before Dad?" Tessa asked as they walked across the bridge that went over the river.

"Once, but that was a long time ago," He answered honestly, watching as Bear ran around the gas pump at the nearest gas station. He looked at the empty store for a moment and placed a steady hand on his firearm, prepared for anything to come out and attack. It looked like it had been vacant for quite some time, dust and ashes laid all around it. Most likely empty by now.

"Should we check it out?" Tessa asked, following her father's gaze. She couldn't help the soft laugh that brushed past her lips when she saw Bear lift a leg to pee on the pump.

After thinking about it for a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Couldn't hurt."

He walked inside and held back a cough as dust clouded his senses. It wasn't a lot to scavenge through. Everything was pretty much raided and left without a second thought. Steve didn't mind, though. They had plenty of supplies and protection to keep them going for a couple more weeks. Still, it was best not to leave stones unturned. It was the military mindset instilled in him.

"When will you teach me?" Tessa asked her father suddenly. She raises a brow at him, a teasing smile playing on her lips. Her eyes looked at the hunting rifle that perched on his back in admiration. He had plenty of weapons in his arsenal, and she had seen him use them all on multiple occasions. An M40 and an assault rifle followed by a military standard issue pistol were armed to the teeth.

Steve cursed under his breath, asking himself why did he promise her he would teach her. He had hoped she would have forgotten by now, but he knew deep down that she wouldn't. It's all she's been talking about. He tried ignoring her, but she shoved him roughly in the shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"Come on, Dad! Don't lame out on me now!"

He looked down at his daughter and couldn't help the smile that hit his lips. She was too stubborn for her good.

"Alright," He sighed and took her back outside, setting up the empty can on top of the torn car by one of the pumps. Bear ran out of the gas station excitedly, circling Tessa a few times to motivate her. She gives him a disappointed look when he hands her his pistol.

"Why can't I use the big one?" Tessa took the pistol from him and quickly realized it was heavy, cumbersome.

"Gotta crawl before you walk, honey. It's got a lot of kickback, so I'll stand behind you. Can you hold it up?"

She could, but her arm was already sore, "Only for a little bit."

"That's long enough to get a couple of shots off."

Steve knelt behind his daughter and got her in position, "Okay, so feet shoulder-width apart." He moved her shoulders slightly and let her spread her legs a little. "Stand in front of the target and focus."

"But what about the bullets?"

"That's last. You have to get your body position right, or you won't ever get a straight shot. Now, make sure your hips don't shift at an angle, and when you raise the gun, lift it straight up to nose level, not too high and not too low."

"Alright," Tessa took a deep breath. Steve placed his hands over hers and helped her level it.

"Good, now we check the magazine to make sure it's filled and snap it into the handle." He pushed the cartridge in, "Cock it back, take the safety off and hold your position."

Tessa nodded curtly, never letting her gaze leave the target in front of her.

Steve raised her arms with the gun out in front of them and held it firmly, "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Tessa, this is very important. Don't you ever, ever, hesitate to pull the trigger. If you have a shot, then take it. Take in a deep breath…" They both did, "…hold it, and shoot." His finger pulled back on the trigger with her underneath, and her arms shook from the vibrations of the bullet ripping through steel. Bear jumped violently at the sound of the gunshot. She stood firm, but if her dad weren't there, she would have flown back by a couple of inches.

"Wow," She breathed, watching a bullet size hole go through the can.

"You did well, honey. Good job," He smiled proudly, ruffling her hair.

"Wow." Tessa smiled as well, looking at her father in awe. "I did it."

"You did. Think you can take it from here?"

"Uh…I think so," She laughed nervously.

He laughed at me, "Okay, I'll be right here." He stood behind her for balance and watched the bullets fly once more.

After half an hour of test practice, Tessa had thought that she had gotten the hang of it, but her father thought otherwise. He said he wasn't leaving, and he meant it. With his help, she began to hit the soda can consecutively.

"All targets won't be so kind and still like that, Tessa," Steve said honestly as he stepped back. "Don't ever forget that."

Tessa swallowed hard at the thought of her using a gun to take a life. Steve had always taught her that in self-defense, she could do anything to get away. But when it came to the others, there was only so much you would be able to do. That was one thing he didn't have to teach her.

"Again," he nodded for her to continue.

But before she could react, a feral growl erupted in their ears.

"Oh, shit... shit!" Steve whispered under his breath, moving them back into the station in an instant. He held Tessa down behind the counter and whistled softly for Bear to come beside them.

"Dad, what is it?" Tess pressed anxiously, only to receive a growling silence as her answer. She shoved against the hard chest above her to draw her dad's attention to her, "Dad, what is it?" She hissed a little more insistently.

"Don't move," He rumbled dangerously into her ear.

The order was a no-brainer, seeing as she was pinned down tightly, making it impossible for either of them to move freely. Steve held Bear close; his body was now alive with a new energy of tension, muscles tight with a kind of anticipation that frightened his daughter.

"Dad-."

"Shhhhhhhh," he hissed, pressing into her so tightly that he made it hard for him to draw a clear breath. The feeling of being smothered did not help her to stay calm. When she attempted to shift out from under him, he pinned her harder, forcing me further into the counter. "Don't move!" He ordered lowly, the growl of her voice sending shivers coursing through her. Something was wrong now.

"Tess, listen to me!" There was hard desperation to his voice that made her freeze. When he was sure he had her attention, she continued, "When I make my move, I want you to get up, you take Bear and run. Don't look back. Okay? I'm going to do everything I can to hold them off..."

"I don't understand- Dad, what's going on?"

"Please, just do as I say," he begged, slowly helping her up.

Her heart was suddenly too loud in her ears as a fear she knew too well started pumping in her veins again. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears now, her tongue burning with a familiar acrid taste; they were close. Very close.

"Dad..."

"When I tell you to run, run. Don't stop, no matter what you see or hear-."

"Dad-."

He shushed her,"-You remember the drill, right?"

"I remember…"

He squeezed her shoulder tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll protect you, honey. I swear."

A deep growl shivered through the air, announcing that they had finally caught on to their little waiting game and was not amused by it. As a tangible threat suddenly soaked the atmosphere, Steve's dark eyes hardened, jaw firming. He took the pistol from her grasps and loaded it up before cocking it back. He was all business now.

"Ready?" he growled, so tense that he could see a muscle ticking in her jaw. Bear moved to Tessa's side and perched by her in a protective stance.

She gave him a sharp nod, a hand placed on Bear's side.

Steve exhaled sharply out of his nose and said, "Alright... GO!"

At the sound of his outburst, Tessa felt as if her blood exploded in her veins. She hopped to her feet without hesitation and ran down the road with Bear running by her side. She could hear the gunshots from behind her as well as her father's footsteps. The sounds of animalistic growls were making her ears ring. She wanted to look back, but she knew not to. She knew only to run.

'Don't look back! Don't look back! Don't look back!'

Without warning, an explosion rocked the ground. Her entire body felt energized and yet wholly numb.

She was shaking for a mere second as the ground was a wild blur in her stinging eyes as she clawed to clear them. Automatic tears welled to clean the dirt, spilling in excess down her cheeks out of abject fear. She didn't dare glance at anything for fear of seeing something wet and red amongst it all. This was no time to cry, though. The moment her eyes were bright, she sucked in a heavy breath, steeling herself to bolt again.

"Keep moving, Tessa," she heard her father yell, followed by another gunshot."I'm right behind you!"

She screamed when she felt something crash into her from the side. She looked up, and that's when she saw it, the face of death. Its eyes were dead white and sightless, blood streaming down the rim of its eyelids. She looked down its empty mouth, seeing the darkness down its hollow throat. It was pale and naked and translucent, its alabaster bones separating from each other. It was horrifying to look at. Bear barked to get Steve's attention before trying to separate the creature from Tessa.

"Tessa!" Steve whipped his head towards her, fury blazin in his eyes.

Once he got a clear shot, he fired and heard it let out a hiss of pain as the bullet went through it's back. It dropped to the ground, and Bear rolled off its shoulder. Before he gave it a chance to react, Steve grabbed the first thing that he could see on the basis and pursued it relentlessly. He struck it with so much force that blood sprayed his face, but that didn't stop him.

He hacked and hacked and hacked until its face was a pile of roadkill, and the head was almost completely severed from his neck.

And once he was finished, the first thing that came to his mind was his little girl.

She was huddled against a far wall, not crying but had the look of shock on her face. Her eyes were widening in fear, and he approached her cautiously. Tessa had never seen him do anything like that before, ever. She didn't know how to feel about it.

"I won't hurt you, Tessa," He held up his bloodied hands and crouched next to her, waiting for her to say something, "Are you alright?"

She nodded wordlessly before slowly embracing her father, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It just…it came out of nowhere."

Her eyes landed on the carnage behind him, and she swallowed hard.

"I know." Despite being covered in blood, he held her tight, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Bear sidled up beside them, earning a respectful nod from Steve, "Well done, Bear."

He buried his face in her hair and sighed deeply, "I will always protect you, Tessa. Always."

She pulled her father closer, "I know."

He helped Tessa to her feet and walked her away from the devastation behind them.

Tessa didn't know how long they had been walking, nor how much time had. But once they arrived at an abandoned coffee shop, she knew that the worst was over. For now, at least. Tessa sat on the floor, clearly exhausted as Bear nudged his head against her leg. They stood still for a moment, making sure that they were alone. Just when he thought they were in the clearing, Steve heard something shuffle behind them.

Then, as soon as Steve turned his head to look behind him, he felt stiff arms wrap around his neck. He began to feel a tightness to surround him, air slowly escaping his body.

"Dad!" Tessa yelled, getting back to her feet. Bear barked aggressively as Steve struggled to fight the person off of his back.

"I got one!" The voice yelled behind him, struggling to get a good grip. After patiently waiting for the right moment to strike back, Steve grabbed the man's forearm and threw him over his shoulder, his military instincts kicking in. Once he landed on the ground with a thud, Steve immediately wrapped a strong arm around his neck and put his pistol to his temple.

"Oh shit," The man cursed under his breath, closing his eyes tightly.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded, pressing the gun more firmly to his temple.

"Wait," the man held his hand up in surrender. "Please, man, we can talk about this!"

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but he heard another gun click ahead of him, green eyes staring at him behind the steel.

"Drop it," she yelled, her hands on her weapon growing firm. "I said, fucking drop it!"

His blue eyes looked into her green ones' depth, and it felt as if the world stopped before him. He didn't know what it was that had this hold over him, but he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. His gaze traveled to her forearm, a chemical burn that resided there, followed by a unique tattoo covering it. She wore a black tank top and camouflage pants with combat boots to go with them. Her hair was tied up in an updo bun, showing remnants of blond in her red hair.

And then, they landed on her face again. A scar resided on her cheek, but it still let the rest of her beauty show. But he couldn't make it stop him from doing what needed to be done.

"You first," Steve said emotionlessly. Tessa moved to her father's side as Bear growled at the woman, baring his teeth to her. She remained unfazed.

"You alright, Clint?" She asked him, her fingers itching to pull the trigger.

"I'm fine, Nat," He grunted, still struggling to release his grip. "This...bastard has a good grip. Just...do what he wants."

The woman's gaze landed on Tessa for a split second, and she sighed in defeat. Her green eyes met his once more, and he was shocked to find a hint of emotion within them.

"Fine," She bent down and slowly placed the gun on the floor, her eyes still on the little girl hiding behind her father's figure with a vigilant dog by her side. She noticed the dried up blood on her cheek and the fabric of her clothes. She had seen enough blood for the day. Maybe for a lifetime. "Let's all just...take a step back here. This doesn't need to get messy."

Steve eyed the woman curiously, wondering if her intentions were pure or not. But once his eyes reached Tessa's from behind him, he knew that he had to let him go. He didn't want her to see him like that ever again. He shoved Clint ahead of him with a sigh but kept his pistol aimed at both of them. He wasn't taking any chances. From his experience, nobody was ever this forgiving.

"You can put the fucking gun down now," The woman said through gritted teeth, still holding her hands up in surrender.

"No, thank you," Steve retorted, not letting them off so quickly. Bear sat down beside him and let his tail wag. "Your friend just tried to choke me to death, and you pulled a gun on me. Not a very good start."

"Well, this isn't exactly making the situation better, is it?" She bit back and took a step forward, but Clint stopped her and held her back.

"That's my bad," Clint sighed and rubbed his neck's back as if he was embarrassed. "I...I kind of thought you were a cannibal."

That took Steve back a little, and he reluctantly concealed his weapon.

"Cannibal?" Tessa tilted her head to the side in confusion. "We don't eat people!"

"Well, there are other sickos around here that are too close to our town. People have been going missing for the last couple of days, and we've been investigating ever since." Clint explained as he handed Natasha her firearm, letting her put it back in her holster. "We haven't seen any yet, and you two are some new faces. So...there you have it."

"Uh-huh," Steve said calmly, not interested in what he had to say.

"Umm...so I'm Clint, and this is Natasha," Clint held his hand out while Natasha stayed behind with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "And you two are?"

Steve stared at his hand for a moment before turning around to pick up his fallen backpack, "We're leaving."

Tessa remained silent as she watched her father pick up his things off the floor. Bear stood in front of them ever so vigilant.

"You're military," Natasha said suddenly, making Steve pause for a moment. But only a short moment.

"So?"

"Your patch on your vest is the Marine Corps. You were a gunner," Natasha listed off the facts, but Steve still didn't pay her no mind. "We could use someone with experience like you."

"Hard pass," He said solemnly while slinging his backpack over his shoulders. "We need to keep moving."

"She's right, you could be a big help with this, and you'd be protecting a lot of people," Clint suggested, nodding agreement with Natasha's previous statement.

"I said no, thank you," Steve said a little harsher now. "We have to keep moving."

Tessa wanted to speak up but decided not to. Her father explained to her that not everyone could be helped, and not everyone was trustworthy. But there was something different about these people. It was like she could trust them despite everything that just happened five minutes ago. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that they needed them.

"What if they're telling the truth?" Tessa asked softly, causing Steve to look over his shoulder. "Maybe...maybe there's something in it for us while we're at it."

Tessa learned a lot of things from her father while traveling across the country. She learned that if you had to help others, it had to be beneficial for yourself. The world they lived in now had changed, and it caused the people around them to change. They had to look out for themselves if they wanted to survive. He was about to argue with her for a second but realized he would only be going back on his word. Steve was anything if not honorable.

Steve sighed and turned back to the two partners, "What's in it for us?"

Natasha rolled her eyes with her arms still crossed but answered him nonetheless, "We can provide you transportation to wherever you need to go and provide food and supplies if it makes your stubborn ass happy."

"You need me, not the other way around," Steve bit back, and their burned gazes were locked onto each other once more. But deep down, he couldn't deny more supplies and food. Their remaining supplements would last them a week if they were lucky. He had to put away his pride and think about his little girl—her needs and protection. And Bear too.

He looked at Tessa for a poignant moment and gave her an affirmative nod. He was never going to deny her in the first place; he knew better not to. But one day, she was going to have to learn that she always can't get what she wants."Are there any...of them around?"

Natasha and Clint froze for a definite moment before shaking their heads, "They usually stay up the mountains and near the city, which I'm assuming you three just came from. But our town is a couple of miles from here; you'll be safe there." Tessa sighed in content, and Steve could feel the stress leave her frail body.

He pulled Tessa close to his side and nodded in agreement, "We'll help you out, and then we're out of here. And that's final," He said firmly, the message intentionally for his daughter. She didn't argue with him.

"Works for us," Natasha grunted at his answer, feeling a strange twinge of disappointment.

Weird.

Clint, wanting to break the awkward tension, clapped his hands together and gestured his hand to the door in front of them, "Well, shall we?"

Bear eyed them intently before switching his gaze to Tessa, who gave him a small nod and a smile, "Yes, Bear. It's safe now."

Bear wags his tail happily and runs out of the coffee shop a lot happier than five seconds ago. Clint grins at the dog's enthusiasm and follows him outside. Natasha is still standing there with her arms crossed, giving them a look that neither of them understood. She begins to walk out the door but stops short, turning her head slightly.

"Thank you," She said. "Seriously."

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but he just gave her a respectful nod, no snarky response necessary this time. She gives them one last glance before she follows her friend's lead and walks outside. Tessa looked up at her father and gave him a small smile, hugging his side.

"I'll always protect you, Tessa," He hugged her back. "Always."

"I know."

"We're going to get through this. I promise," he bent down and kissed the top of her head before leading her out of the abandoned coffee shop.

And she believed him. She would always believe him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. II.

His name was Steve.

It took Clint a moment to get it out of him, but he did. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was suddenly fascinated by this man. She remembered it, the first time her eyes landed on his blue ones. And despite her stubborn state, she found them beautiful. She had never seen such an odd shade of blue. It has been so long since she's seen the likes of such. But they were his, and she couldn't help but admire them.

There was something different about him, something that made him more intriguing in her eyes. He was almost unlike any other man she had seen before, at least in quite some time. She notices the little scars that littered his forearm, but she knows that there are deeper and bigger ones beneath the surface. Natasha knew he was military the moment she saw him. The patch on his vest and the way he held his sidearm was a dead giveaway. She could see how broken and damaged he was. Maybe those weren't the right words for it, more like numb and guarded. He had adapted to the real world quicker than he'd like to admit. She could see that all in his body language. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He had a daughter to look after.

Her name was Tessa.

She was too good for this world. Natasha noticed that immediately also. There was some innocence about her that she hadn't seen in a long time. She looked into her light grey eyes and saw how much light was left in them. She had seen enough of what this cruel world had to offer, this much Nat knew. She knew that the fire that's burning deep inside of her would somehow dull out. It was just the way the world worked now. Soon she'll become just as numb as her father to how things were, and the vicious cycle just continues. But for some weird reason, Natasha hoped that she was a different case scenario.

Steve had his little girl over his shoulders as they walked ahead, their dog following obediently by their side. He didn't let her out of his sight for one moment, and Natasha respected that. It wasn't like they knew each other. They were strangers for fuck's sake. They were both taking risks with this, but at this point, everything was a risk. It would be wasted not taking it.

Still, even as they continued to walk the long path, she couldn't help but let her thoughts run back to the man in front of her. Who was he? What is his story? What happened to him that made him so guarded and empty? She noticed that there wasn't a wedding band on his finger, though with the kid and the sadness that lingered in his eyes now and then, Nat knew how to put some pieces together. He was alone, and she knew all about being alone. It wasn't a place she wanted to be in ever again.

"Look, Dad!" She said in awe as their small town came in view. "Wow, that's so cool!"

Natasha couldn't help but smile at the little girl's enthusiasm and how her father could only grin as well. The place was called Heber City, the only haven in Utah from all the madness on the outside world. It was heavily surrounded by concrete walls that connected to watchtowers with flashing lights. Barbed wires were perched on top of the walls, letting it be well known that no one was smoothly going to penetrate through those walls anytime soon. The grass that surrounded the walls was about just as tall as them, reaching just above their waist level.

The people who kept watch outside the wall were heavily armed, and Steve couldn't help but proceed with caution. He wasn't the one to be trifled with.

Tessa looked at the large gates in awe as Bear barked in excitement as if the gates were revealing an amusement park. The town was quiet, quaint even. Men, women, and children crossed the streets, greeting each other without a care in the world. It was like they were almost oblivious to what was happening outside these walls. Almost, at least. Steve scrutinized the city, making sure nothing was off. He could see the astronomical clock tower hovering over the town, more spotlights illuminating it. Horses came through for trade or from patrols; Steve couldn't even remember the last time he had seen a horse. The town practically had everything they needed, as Natasha said; supplies, food, transportation.

"Not bad, Tessa," Steve said, a small hint of a smile hitting his lips. Unbeknownst to him, she had a proud smile on her lips as well.

Children beside the bar notice Bear and immediately run towards him, showering him with love and affection, and he was milking it for all it was worth.

Clint sighed and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air the town offered him, "Feels good to be back home again."

Natasha snorted and nudged her head down the street, "You might want to let Laura know that before she starts freaking out again."

Natasha knew Clint like she knew the back of her hand; there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. They had been friends from the very beginning. Hell, since they had been teenagers, which was how long they had been in this boring town. Well, it was boring to Natasha, at least. She couldn't remember the last time she went past the city borders before everything went to hell. It was the one thing she took for granted, the freedom to go wherever she wished without having to worry about getting bit by those...things. She missed the good ole' days.

Clint rolls his eyes and laughs a little, "I hate that you're right, be back in a bit."

He runs off in the opposite direction as Natasha continues to walk behind Steve, Tessa, and Bear.

Tessa hops off of her father's shoulders and slowly approached a woman who was playing guitar on the curbside of a diner. She was in awe of the melody, even Steve. It had been so long since they've heard anything remotely related to music, so the change of scenery was comforting. The woman looks up and grins but continues to play nonetheless. She sings the words to a song with grace and poise, not minding the crowd that surrounds her. She was undoubtedly used to the attention by now. Once the song was finished, the crowd clapped respectfully as placed a guitar on the side of her.

"Wow, that was beautiful, ma'am," Tessa said, her voice filled with admiration.

The woman grinned at the young girl as she placed a cigarette between her lips before lighting it, "Appreciate it, kiddo." She lets out a puff of smoke before giving Natasha a respectful nod. "You and Clint picked up some new friends on patrol, Nat?"

"I guess you can say that, Anna," Natasha grinned at her, crossing her arms in the process. "Have you seen Tony around here?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders as she takes another puff, "Laura said she saw him at the clock tower to keep watch while she took our supplies home, but I haven't seen him."

"Then I guess I might as well show you guys around on the way," Natasha nodded back. "Send Laura my love, Anna."

"Not before I send mine," Anna winked before looking at Tessa again, smiling. "Thanks again, kid."

Tessa smiled as well before following Steve and Natasha down the street, Bear doing the same. Steve didn't want to admit it, but he found the town intriguing. It had been a while since he's seen people smiling and happy. It was honestly a refreshing thing to see. Natasha leads them to the infirmary where they find a very pregnant woman giving a man stitches. The smell of blood immediately wafts up to Steve's nose, a scent he's already quite familiar with.

"Nat," The woman smiles at her before turning back to the task at hand. Her patient sits on a chair beside her, barely grunting in pain as she stitches the wound in his back. "Hope the patrol went well."

She looked between Tessa and Steve and sighed, "It went."

The woman looks up and immediately smiles at the new faces that greet her, "I'm Jane."

"Steve," He nodded respectfully as he put a protective hand over his daughter's shoulders. "This is my daughter, Tessa." He points to Bear. "And that's Bear."

"Pleased to meet you," she says as she sticks another needle through the flesh of the man's broadened back. He grunts in pain but doesn't flinch, "And this is my dumb husband, Thor."

Steve looks over the man's back and notices the old faded scars that littered back, followed by a severe burn that stretched from his shoulders to his spine.

Thor was a good man in Natasha's eyes. He was a soldier, like Steve, and he dedicated his life to make sure that he fought for what was right. But he never expected his life to be turned upside down. He lost his mother, father, and brother to the outbreak. He didn't know what became of them; all he knew is that they were far gone now. Still, he managed to move on with his life and make the best out of it. That's all anyone can do. Who would've thought that he would meet the love of his life in a quiet town Utah and start a family with her?

A deep chuckle rumbles from his chest, "You love me all the same, Mrs. Odinson."

"I'm aware." She rolls her eyes with a grin.

He takes a pull of a flask of whiskey and looks at Steve and Tessa intently, "Pleasure to meet you both." Bear moves in front of him and sits down obediently in front of him, causing Thor to rub him behind his ears. "You too, mate."

"Bear," Steve called him through gritted teeth. He hated it when he got too familiar with people; he should know better by now.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods," Thor asked, continuing to grunt as his wife went on with her work.

"We were headed elsewhere," Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "And we got sidetracked."

"Long story short, Steve's helping us on patrol tomorrow," Natasha responded. "He's got some experience, and we could use the extra gunner."

"I'm just here for what I'm promised," Steve said quickly, making sure his intentions were clear. "Once I've helped you out, we're leaving."

"Fine," Natasha snapped, rolling her eyes. Thor and Jane looked between the two and couldn't help but grin subtly. They could sense some sort of tension between them that they were familiar with. However, they knew better not to speak on it.

"What happened to you?" Tessa asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Wolves," Thor shrugged. "They're migrating down from the north and residing in the mountains. Sometimes they get a little too familiar."

Jane pricked him with the needle, and he jumps a little in his seat, "And sometimes, you need to know when to retreat. You'll get killed at this rate." She wraps a bandage around his chest and allows him to stand. He pulls her in his arms and smiles down at her, her bulging belly, keeping them a few inches apart. Steve swallows hard at the scene and looks away, a painful memory immediately flooding his mind.

Thor leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, "Thank you, beautiful."

"Anytime."

"We were just passing through," Natasha nodded, gesturing her head out the back door.

"Well, regardless," Thor turned to Steve and held a hand out to him, which he respectfully shook firmly. "Glad to have you on board."

With that, they moved on and made their way to the tall tower, passing on more crowds of people. The sun seemed to slowly go down as they made their way inside the brick-red building.

"Ow! Hey, stop that!" A voice said at the top of the curved stairway.

They stepped over the wreckage and were greeted by a man who held a young girl in his arms, as she playfully tickled him in his sides. He had the brightest smile on his face as he interacted with her. Natasha couldn't help but grin.

"Well, well," Her voice causes them to look back at her. The young girl sees Natasha, and her face is filled with joy instantly. "Look who's wide-eyed and bushy-tailed after their bedtime."

"Auntie Nat!" The girl squealed and immediately ran to Natasha's arms, laughing as she spun her around. "You're back!"

"Of course I am, Morgan," Natasha nuzzled her nose against her forehead, a rare smile playing on her lips. "I promised you I would be."

The man stood up from the chair and walked past the giant headlight that spun around in a repeated pattern, "Welcome back, Natalie."

"You too, Stark."

His eyes met Steve's, and it was like something clicked in the back of his brain, "You're Tony Stark."

Tony Stark was the CEO of Stark Enterprises, a multinational industrial company, and one of the largest tech conglomerates in the world. He heard that he had gone into hiding during the outbreak, but Steve didn't care. Steve didn't pay attention to the things his company contributed to the military and New York City alone. He honestly could care less about the guy. Steve knew his father, Howard Stark, a lot better than him. He was a good man, and from what he heard from the tabloids, he and Tony didn't go along very well. Still, it broke Tony's heart when they died in a plane crash a few years back.

"In the flesh," Tony winked at him. "And you are?"

"He's here to help us," Natasha interjected, her eyes boring into Steve's as Morgan down from his arms. "I wanted to run it by you before we go on patrol tomorrow."

Bear barks for attention and Morgan is fascinated by him the moment she sees him.

"He's pretty," Morgan said in awe, nuzzling her nose against his wet one. Enthusiastically, he licked all over her tiny face, immediately intrigued. She ran her hands through his coat of fur. "And cuddly."

"He's a good dog," Steve said respectfully before giving Tony a curt nod. "I'm Steve, and this is my daughter."

"Hi," Tessa waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you. So, how long do you guys plan on staying?" Tony asked him, crossing his arms.

"Not long. I'm just here for the job, and we'll be out of your hair."

Tony snickered a little as he shook his head, "You sure know how to pick them, Nat."

Before Steve could form a comeback, a woman appears from the stairway, eyes widening at the new faces, "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No," Tony sighed and picked up Morgan to put in the woman's arms. "I was just about to send her down."

"And, are you coming down as well?" She raised a brow at him, making him nervously swallow a lump in his throat. Steve could see who had the upper hand in the relationship.

"Uh, in a bit." Tony nudged his head to Natasha. "We have some business to take care of. But could you please take our guests to their quarters for the night. They probably haven't had a bed to rest on in quite a while."

Pepper looks at the pair as if she notices them for the first time and gives them a kind smile, "Of course. I'm sure you two must be exhausted."

"We are," Steve gave her a respectful nod and patted his lap for Bear to come back to his side. "Thank you."

"No problem," Pepper said before she leaned over to place a sisterly kiss on Natasha's cheek and one on Tony's. "I'll see you both soon."

Tony smiles weakly as she gestures the three out of the clocktower and down the stairs. As they pass, Natasha couldn't help but let her gaze linger on the direction they headed.

"You alright there?" Tony waved a hand in her face to catch her attention.

Natasha shook her head as if she was caught in a trance and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket, lighting it quickly. She drew in a breath and let out a calming puff.

"Let me get one," Tony sighed before she handed him the pack, and he lit his own quickly, "So, what do you think of him?"

"He's military, so I think he can be useful. Couldn't hurt to have an extra gun on our side, right?"

"I suppose," He took a draw of the cigarette, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. He's not going to be here long, and he has his own problems to deal with."

"That was convincing." Tony snorts.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Natasha challenged.

"I just want you to be careful, that's all," He shrugged, staring over the small town through the window. "It's hard to find people you trust in this shitty world we live in now. I don't want to end up being disappointed, Nat."

"I'm fine, Tony. Don't worry about me," Natasha pulled more smoke into her mouth and let it slowly. "It's just one job, and everything will be back to normal."

Tony chuckled at her words, not sure if they were real or not. He knows what she's been through, the things that she's seen. And though he didn't know Steve Rogers, besides his daughter, the man came with extra baggage. There were still a lot of things that he didn't know about her, but he knows that she's lost people that were close to her, pretty much like almost everyone in this fucked up world. She was tough, but that didn't mean that she didn't need to be looked after still.

"Whatever you say."

Natasha didn't want to admit it, but she liked Tony. He was like an annoying big brother to her. She remembered when he first came to town with his pregnant wife by his side and made the town what it was today. Even though sometimes he was an arrogant asshole, she respected his mind and how he didn't change who he was for anyone. She's never met anyone like him and doubts that she ever will.

"Thanks for looking out for me, asshole," Natasha bumped his shoulder with hers, earning a small laugh from him.

"Anytime, Nat."

Steve sat down on the floor and watched his daughter sleep, her arms wrapped around Bear as he rested by her side. He couldn't fully rest until he knew that she was down for the count; his body wouldn't shut down otherwise. He didn't know if it was best to leave her alone right now, considering the day they had. He knew that what happened would always be in the back of her mind, simply because it was still in his.

The room was small and bare, but nothing he wasn't used to at this point. It was almost completely silent when the window was closed. Steve sniffed his shirt and scrunched his nose at the odor. He looks at the folded pile of clothes beside him, noticing that he was still covered in blood and grime. He was glad that Tessa was taken care of, at least, hygienically speaking. The woman, Pepper, her name was, was a godsend. She was lovely and patient when it came to them. Steve could tell that she was pretty much used to taking care of other people by now. Steve figured it couldn't hurt to clean himself.

Bear's head pops up at the sound of the floorboard creaking. Steve places a kiss on Tessa's forehead and silently walks out of the room before he could wake her.

Steve sighed in pleasure as the steamed water ran down his back, relieving the tension in his tight muscles. It had been so long since he's had a hot shower, most pipes weren't so generous in that department. It was built like a public locker room, more shower heads on both sides of him. He doesn't pay it any mind; he stayed up pretty late to make sure no one disturbs him. At least, that's what he thought until he hears the slam of the metallic doors.

He doesn't move from his spot, nor dare to look back. He was enjoying the hot water to care at this point. The showerhead to the left him runs, and he hears a breath hitch while seeing red at the same time.

"Didn't expect you to be up this late," A voice said, a voice he's already familiar with.

Steve closes his eyes and keeps his hands on the marble walls, "Marine. I can hardly get some proper rest nowadays."

They stand by each other for a while, quietly washing their bodies without sparing a glance. Natasha hums softly, letting the warm water run over her face as she runs her fingers through her wet hair. Steve kept his eyes closed as he sensed Natasha's presence. Her breasts heaved as she let out a sigh of relief, and she didn't shy away at all. Her eyes wandered over his naked skin unabashedly. His wet blonde hair matted to his forehead. His chest glistened with the steaming hot water that ran over his body. She takes notice of the scars and notes that there are a lot of them, including a large burn that trails from his shoulders and pauses just above his hip. She wondered what stories those scars could tell.

"It's rude to stare," Steve said, keeping his eyes closed.

"So they say," Natasha says unapologetically. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not the only one with their fair share of scars."

That's when he opened them, his gaze lingering on the stone wall.

"What's wrong?" She whispers, his skin crawling at the sound of her voice, "Too shy, Steve Rogers?"

Steve looks over at her for the first time and barely keeps his eyes up to where they're supposed to be, "Scars should be private, Natasha. You don't just share them with anybody."

Natasha turns to him and is surprised when he doesn't take a step back.

"And when was the last time you shared your scars with anyone?"

"My wife, and it was a long time ago," He says carefully, not wanting to give up too much information. "I've picked up some more along the road."

Her lips parted slightly as she took a short but soft breath, those emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"I get it," She swallows the lump that forms in her throat. "I'm sorry."

He opens his mouth to speak but stops short, turning to face the wall, "Forget about it."

She turns to avert his gaze but is immediately intrigued by something else.

Natasha's gaze lingered on his arms, slowly reaching out to touch it. And she stops for a second once his skin brushes against her hand. He doesn't move, nor stops her. He just stands there. Her hand slowly strokes up his arm, his shoulder, along with his wrist, her gaze never leaving her. He remained still as Natasha traced the diagonal scar on his shoulder, up and down.

His gaze slowly reaches hers, looking at her as if he's seeing her for the first time. He looked into the depth of her green eyes, and saw a swirl of pain and hurt in her pupils, mesmerizing him easily. 

"Something wrong?" Natasha asked him, her voice almost timid and caring.

Steve swallows hard as he follows the trail of her fingertips, "I don't know yet."

Natasha's breath hitches once more as she feels the small scar on his wrists bumping against her fingertips.

And then, realizing what she's doing, she clears her throat and turns off her shower, her previous walls coming back up, "Be ready when I knock on your door. We're leaving bright and early."

He didn't want to, but he couldn't help himself. His eyes followed the path she took, eyes lingering on her form that basked in the moonlight through the small windows. He could see the more tattoos that were hard to decipher on her back, but he knows that underneath them, is more scars. Scars that told stories that she hadn't told anyone in the world about. He notices her slender legs, slim waist, and her curves...

He quickly turns away and lets the water run down his back and over his face once more.

Steve didn't know why, but as he went to bed with a clear mind and his daughter in his arms, he couldn't get the color of emerald green out of his head.

What the hell was going on?


	4. III.

"Grab all the ammo you need," Thor told Steve. "You're going to need it."

Steve grunted in response, loading up all the clips in his guns. He didn't bother taking off the ones on the rack; he was satisfied with his weapons. Thor noticed that and laughed a little.

"What, you're some kind of purist?"

Steve looked over his shoulder and shrugged, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Thor grinned and gave him a respectful nod, turning around to focus back on what he was dong, "How do you like it here in Heber City?"

Steve thought about his question for a moment and then shrugged again, "It's alright, I guess. You're doing quite well, all things considered."

"It took us a while to get there, but I'm glad we did," Thor looked at Steve, eying him intently. "You should think about sticking around for a while. The walls are impenetrable. It's a safe place for you and your daughter."

Steve was about to disagree with him but decided against it. He couldn't deny that the place was very safe, indeed. From what he was told, ever since the outbreak, they haven't had any problems defending themselves. Especially when Salt Lake went into shit, he saw how happy people were here, how they pushed out everything that was beyond these walls. And that wasn't for him, despite it being the best thing for his family. They needed to know what was going on. He didn't even feel comfortable leaving her alone in this town, but he knew that this was going to be quick.

"We'll see."

"Let's get moving, boys," A soft familiar voice lingered in his ear. "We need to get the drop on these guys as soon as possible."

Steve averted her gaze as he felt her walk past him, subtlety brushing her arms against his back. Images began to flash his mind in an instant; the steaming water gliding down her body, her lips parted open, the feel of her fingers running down his arm. He instantly shook his head from his inappropriate thoughts, not wanting it to distract him any longer. He had more important things to focus on right now.

"Is your head in the game, Rogers?" Natasha asked him, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"No reason it shouldn't be?" Steve said without looking at her, placing his rifle on the holster laid on his back. He didn't look back as he left the room to go outside to the truck.

Natasha stared at the path he took and couldn't help but let her gaze linger there for a moment. Even she couldn't stop thinking about the small moment they had not too long ago. He was a marine, a soldier. She didn't know what it was about him that drew her attention, and strange enough, she didn't want to know. Thor noticed her gaze and immediately grinned at her, "What's up with that goofy look?"

Natasha shook her head from her stupor and quickly got defensive, "What look?"

He chuckled, "You might want to keep your guard up with this one, Nat. You can tell by looking at him that he comes with a lot of baggage."

"If I hear another 'I'm just looking out for you' speech, I'm going to fucking lose my shits."

Thor held his hands up in defense, "Hey, enough said. "

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and loaded her pistol's cartridge before stuffing it in her pocket.

She walks outside to see Clint, Thor, and Steve in the Ford Bronco, waiting for her to follow suit. Steve was in the back seat, looking out the open doorway as Natasha hopped in the passenger seat with Clint. The ride was silent as they darted through the dingy road. The sun seemed to rise slowly as they drove through dark alleyways and road litter, passing on a few corpses along the way. They were pretty much used to seeing dead bodies around these parks.

Clint parked in between one of the warehouses on the corner of a particularly horrible street shut down the car.

"We only got shot with this, let's make it count." Clint and Thor loaded their huge semi-automatics and gave each other discreet nods. They walked to the other warehouse doors and heard voices on the other side of it. Natasha wasn't one for wasting time. She immediately shot the lock off the door with her .44 caliber and kicked the door off its hinges. They stepped over the wreckage and had guns at the ready as people fled in all directions.

These people were the lowest of the low, scum. They were one of the people who changed for the worst when the world went into shit. Not only did they deal with human slavery, but they also decided to eat their flesh whenever they found necessary. Usually, the town never really got in their way. But once their people started going missing during their patrols, that's when it became an issue.

The men were trying to fumble with firepower, but Steve immediately gunned him down, reloading his M-40 rifle. Once his body dropped, their footsteps stopped. A vicious, snarling dog was barking in the corner, baring his teeth and foaming at the mouth. The thing was annoying the hell out of him. Natasha looked around the room and held her pistol up, "Where is he?"

They didn't answer as they stared at him. One man tried to catch Natasha off guard but ended up with a bullet being lodged through his collarbone. Screamed erupted as he crumbled to the ground in pain, yelling to the high heavens.

"I won't ask again," Natasha said through gritted teeth. Women were cowering in the corner, and as the thugs were holding back more snarling dogs.

"That would be me, " A thick voice said from above them.

We turned around and saw a fair-sized man descending the stairs at a leisurely pace. He had a young teenage girl following him who looked terrified. The girl was dressed in rags, barely holding the fabrics of her clothes together.

"You know why we're here," Thor grunted, nodding his head. "You and Tony had a deal."

Steve looked around the room in disgust, the smell putting him in immediate discomfort. This place was foul for so many reasons, and he didn't even want to bother trying to find out what it was. He just wanted to hurry up and get this over with.

"Well, you four are not off to a good start," The man tsked. "Killing my men is certainly not how we negotiate here."

"We're done negotiating with you people," Natasha said in a low, scary tone. She gripped her gun tightly, her fingers just itching to touch the trigger.

He let out a dark chuckle, "So judgemental."

The man behind them could be heard whimpering in pain as he rolled around in his small pool of blood. No one moved, and they heard more barking dogs as guards started to appear. Thor cracked his neck in preparation for whatever was about to go down.

"You people are sick," Natasha whispered, her voice shaking from her words. "You don't deserve to live."

"We're all just trying to survive out here," The man grinned, gesturing to the crappy warehouse. "Just like you."

Suddenly, the man snapped his fingers, and a barking dog was let go from the corner, barreling towards them. Before he could even start running at full speed, Steve had fired a bullet through his skull. The dog whimpered to the ground, brain matter splattering in all directions.

"Go to hell, you sick bastard," Natasha said, and things erupted into a vicious blood bath as shots rang out all over the warehouse.

Steve grabbed Natasha by the arm as they hopped behind a wooden crate, Thor and Clint doing the same. Steve loaded his assault rifle and got a couple of good shots in, killing a few guards and dogs. They shot at any lousy guy that moved and let the bodies pile up. They were dropping like flies, and there were so much noise and blood, but Steve kept his mind focused on killing.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but the numbers quickly started to shrink, and Steve was stepping over bodies, blood being splattered on his clothes. Natasha was in slight awe as she watched him work. He moved from his hiding spot, into the open as he started firing at a row of guards on the second floor who were pointing guns at them. He shot precisely into each one of their heads, causing them to fall onto the floor below. It was all like a video game to him, and she had never seen a man move with so much ease with a heavy weapon.

Steve then grunted when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his ankle and fell to the floor as a bullet ripped into his flesh.

He nearly fell off his feet and turned to see a man with a gun trained on him from up top. Steve didn't waste any time with him as well. He quickly aimed at his head, and it shot right through his forehead as blood started pouring out the wound. He fell over to the side, falling limp against the wall behind them. Steve looked down at his leg and the red liquid that was staining the fabric.

"Fuck," He muttered and swung the strap of his weapon his shoulder.

"Was that all of them?" Clint asked panting.

"Should be," Thor kicked over a man that was screaming and shot him in the head.

Natasha was standing over the man from earlier in the middle of the room, her clothes covered in blood. There were three multiple bullet holes lodged in his forehead, blood streaming all over his face. None of them spoke to each other, and they made sure that everyone was dead. The room was practically empty, leaving an eerie chill in the air.

"Is everyone alright?" Clint asked them, and they all nodded. "Good, now we can all get the hell out of here."

"Not yet," Natasha shook her head, looking around the warehouse. She knew the things they did here, the tortures that occurred. This place had to go. She went back to the truck and started walking around with gasoline in her hand, pouring it everywhere she could. She stopped short when she saw the young girl trembling on the floor in fear. She had no shoes, and her body was filthy.

Steve eyed her intently and approached her slowly, bending down to face her, "What's your name, kid?"

The girl didn't lift her head and didn't reply.

Steve sat down fully and asked again, "What's your name?"

"Le…Leah." She whispered.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen..."

"Where's your family?"

She looked down at the dead man on the side of her and pointed to him, "He...he killed them."

Steve looked over to the man and sighed deeply, knowing that what he was about to do was going to be foolish. "Come on," He said, his voice softening in a second, "Let's get you out of here."

She stayed huddled on the floor in a ball, "I…I can't. He'll kill me."

"You see this, kid?" Steve pointed to the man on the floor and shot his dead body once more, making her flinch. "He won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

"Are you sure we can trust her," Natasha asked, still holding the match to her hand.

Steve looked back at her as if she was crazy, "She's a kid, how much harm can she cause."

"A lot, if you're not careful."

He ignored her and held his hand out to Leah, patiently waiting for her to take it. Leah hesitated for a moment and then slowly but surely slid her hand in his before wrapping her arms around his neck. Natasha couldn't help but notice how gentle he was with her, how caring he was. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as if she was his own. The girl just cried on his shoulder, never letting her grip go. It was a bittersweet thing to see.

"I got you," He said softly as she continued to cry and began to walk away from the scene with her still in his arms. They all followed thems outside the warehouse as Natasha lit a match and set a stream of kerosene on fire that led to the door. The whole thing erupted in flames from the inside, and thick black smoke started to crawl up to the sky. Their eyes watched the raging fires with a stoic expression, not knowing what to say at that moment.

They then hopped into the truck and sped off without a word.

They were back in town as the sun began to shine over it.

Steve still had Leah in his arms as he carried her inside while Natasha and the others followed. They walked through the infirmary, where Jane was anxiously waiting for them.

"I'm so glad you all are safe," Jane sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Thor's body.

He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead, "Everything's fine, Jane."

Jane looked behind him and tilted her head towards Steve and Leah, "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Leah. She's in pretty bad shape," Thor put a hand over his wife's shoulder as her face softened at the sight of the young girl in Steve's arms.

"Please, help her," Steve said as he let her down gently on the bed to let Jane examine her injuries. She immediately covered herself up, wrapping her arms around her body. Jane approached her carefully, reaching out to her with a gloved hand.

"May I?" Jane asked her.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Leah jumped slightly when Jane stepped closer to her.

"No, we're here to help you." She said sweetly.

"But…they killed all those people." Jane could barely hear her.

"That's just the world we live in now, kid," Natasha said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure your parents told you that."

Leah turned her head away from her and whispered, "Those things..."

Steve's eyes narrowed at her and bent down in front of her, "What about them?"

Her eyes met his, and he could see tears at the brim of them, "They got me."

For a moment, fear crept into Steve's face. She turned her around slowly, and there it was on her shoulder, a bite mark clear as day. Small trails of veins surrounded it, making it look infected. Though slightly paler than the bites he'd seen, Steve couldn't tear his eyes from the deep marks of infected teeth. A few blisters form around her bite, all matching the same pinkish-red color. The bite looked different, but that didn't change anything for the others.

"What the fuck is that?" Clint yelled, pulling his gun out and pointing his gun at her.

"Hey, don't fucking point that thing at her!" Steve shoved him before placing a protective arm in front of her.

"She's bitten, man! We need to kill her now!"

"It's been there for weeks, and nothing's happened!" The young girl pulled at her hair, trying to steady her ragged breaths.

Natasha eyed the girl suspiciously, clearly not buying what she was saying, "That's not possible. Everyone knows you turn within' a couple of days. There's no way you've had that for a couple of weeks."

"I'm not lying, a couple of weeks."

"Kid, I..."

"I swear to god it's just a couple of weeks!"

The room fell silent as they all looked at her, eyes filled with fear. Steve could hear the voice in the back of his head that already told him what he was going to do. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but she immediately caught his attention. She reminded him so much of Tessa, so innocent and pure, forced to live in a world that's gone into shit. It wasn't fair. And now, she was alone, forced to live with something else that she had no control over. He couldn't leave her like this. He knew that if it were his little girl, he would want them to do anything in their power to make sure she would live to see through this.

"We have to burn it off," Steve said with finality.

All eyes looked at him in shock as he spoke, "If it's a few weeks old like she says, then we can just burn it off to stop it from spreading.'

Leah didn't look afraid of his words, which was surprising. She knew what had to be done, deep down. It was going to hurt, bad. But that wasn't going to stop her from saving herself. Jane nodded solemnly and grabbed the necessary supplies. Steve dropped his backpack to the floor and knelt in front of her, taking her small hands in his.

"You ready?"

Her eyes reached his once more, and she gave him a soft smile, "Ready as I'll ever be."

And then she squeezed his hands as tight as she could, ready for the pain to come.

A few days passed, and the night quickly came for the town, and the people were partying and drinking, enjoying their meals and drinks as they reveled in their victory. Steve, surprisingly, didn't take Sarah and Bear away from the town like he said he was. He mulled over the possibilities of why as he kept his distance from the couples that were nuzzling and touching each other. They quickly reminded him of Peggy. He remembered how happy they were together. The late-night talks and strolls through their garden, late-night rides on his motorcycle. It was those precious moments that he took for granted.

His smile widened as he watches Tessa play with Bear and Leah, who was still a bunch of bandages tightly wrapped her shoulder. When he introduced her to Tessa, they instantly connected. His heart weighed on how much the young girl had endured. She had been through so much and was so brave through it all. And now, she had no one. She had no family to look after her, no one to protect her. And maybe that's why he didn't leave yet because there was something that was holding him back. He just didn't know what it was, however.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you were all alone," a soft voice said beside him.

"Good for you," Steve said and looked at the woman beside him.

"Elena," She held out her hand.

"Steve," He nodded curtly, not accepting her hand.

Her brow quirked at him, "Something on my hand, Steve?"

"No."

The woman was beautiful, with light blue eyes and dark-colored hair. She had a round face with hard features, and her hair pulled up in a ponytail to show off her beautiful skin.

"I saw you yesterday, by yourself again," She moved closer to him. "You seem lonely."

"I'm not, I have a daughter," Steve clipped, trying to tell her to go away without being rude.

"Are you happy here?" Elena moved even closer, and Steve felt her hand brush against his knee. "You look like you could use a friend."

She was genuinely concerned for him, and Steve could see that. He wondered what that was about. Why did he have such a low tolerance for people? He was starting to get more distant from the world more and more. He felt a hand on his thigh and squeezed his leg before it went inward.

"Could you please remove your hand from me?" He said through tight lips.

"Is this bothering you?" She whispered to him, her voice like a small siren.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he has a date," another voice said from behind her, making Elena whip her head towards the direction. Her face went grim when she sees Natasha in a flannel collared shirt and ripped blue jeans with a smug smile on her face. Steve's eyes met hers for a moment, her eyes telling him to go along with it. He didn't waste any time taking her hand and let her drag him to the dance floor, leaving Elena behind with a bewildered look on her face.

It wasn't that his body wanted to feel what it would be like to be wrapped around hers. It was something more. There was an old throb rearing in his heart of something like companionship, the feeling of not being alone, and feeling safe with someone. A feeling washed over him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was powerful.

"Aren't you glad I saved you?" she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck waist and pulled him close.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "She wasn't all bad."

Natasha looked back at him with her brow quirked, only to see him with a teasing smile playing on his lips, "Yeah, right. She would've jumped your bones if I hadn't come in to save you."

His grip on her hips grew tighter as he said, "Thank you, Natasha."

She couldn't help her smile, "No problem."

They swayed together to the rhythm of the music, oblivious of when other couples decided to follow their lead to dance. The music changed to match the morphing atmosphere, flowing melodies running together to form a cocoon of soft music that stopped time altogether. He didn't know what it was that made him feel so liberating around Natasha. He had been asking himself the same question over and over again, but to no avail, he still didn't know the answer. Maybe he'll never know.

"Tell me something, Steve Rogers," She said, continuing their movement. "Why didn't you leave when you got what you wanted?"

The question didn't surprise him, but it still somehow caught him off guard. He shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't in much of a rush anymore."

"Meaning?"

"I found something here," He said honestly. "I just don't know what it is yet."

"I hope you figure it out soon," She teases him, earning another laugh out of him.

Resting her cheek against the worn cotton of Steve's t-shirt, she was soothed by the steady beat of his heart beneath. She was lightheaded, but not from the beer she had earlier. Their bodies just seemed to fit together. Everything just seemed right. Her arms tightened fractionally, pressing closer to him.

"You did the right thing, you know?" She continued. "Saving Leah, I mean."

He looked over to where Leah was playing with Tessa and Bear and couldn't help the swell of pride that hit his chest as he watched them, "She's just a kid. She doesn't deserve the hell that she's been through."

"I know I was harsh about it before but," Natasha sighed and eyed them wistfully. "But I remember being in that hellhole before. With those filthy animals. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Steve's gaze reached hers again as he tilted his head to the side, "What happened?"

For a fraction of a second, there was a certain glint in her eyes that made her want to tell him everything. But those walls that she had up were quickly reinforced, and she gave him a teasing smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Unconsciously or subconsciously, Steve slid a hand to hers and clasped onto it tightly. He made her heart beat a little faster, made her feel warm and protected. He didn't notice how close they were until he felt her nose brush against his.

What the hell were they doing?

The answer, if there was one, never got the chance to form, because before he knew it, her fingers were suddenly sliding up the back of his neck, into his hair, and guiding his mouth down to hers. Her lips moved against his in a velvet dance. It wasn't demanding or hungry, just kissing him to explore the feelings that had been brewing between them. Heat. Wanting. Need. Desperation.

Surprisingly, Steve tightened his arms around her, bending his head to enjoy the kiss better. Her fingers in his hair tangled further, allowing him to delve further. They tasted each other, exploring intimately, still slowly swaying to the music we scarcely heard anymore. And then quickly, Steve was drawing away, taking in a shaking breath, never stepping out of the circle of her arms, but far enough away so that they weren't sharing the same inspiration anymore. He knew why he pulled away, but deep down, he was too ashamed to tell her about it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her nose still touching his a little. Her hot breath hit his lips again, tempting him once more.

"No," He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry."

And without another word, he walked away from her and never looked back.


	5. IV.

_**FALL  
SEPTEMBER 22, 2030  
DAY 5,354**_

Natasha hummed a soft melody in her head as her fingers strummed against the strings of her guitar. It was old and weathered now, but it was one of the most valuable things she owned. She remembered when her mother got it for her as a little girl, even though she didn't know the first thing about playing. It was a classic, a quite beautiful instrument. She didn't know where she would be without it, and she didn't want to know. Her stroke was graceful, the sound of the guitar rich and soothing at the same time. It's a song she's quite used to, a song she's sung many times in her life. She could never come up with her own. Though she knew one day, she would like to.

 _I would feel lost  
_ _Drifting along  
_ _Floating up high  
_ _Time after time_

 _And there you'd be  
_ _Shining brightly  
_ _Your smiling face  
_ _To guide my way_

And as she continues to sing, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to a man she was finding impossible to forget; Steve Rogers. She hadn't spoken to him since the kiss from a few days ago. They didn't spare a word to each other since then, not even a glance. Because with that kiss brought up a load of possibilities, she thought she would never cross her mind. She could picture it as her fingers continue to strum.

_"Natasha."_

_She's standing in the middle of a room, lifting her head as he calls her name once more to see him staring at her._

_"Steve?" She says his name without hesitance as if it has fallen from her lips a million times._

_He looks at her, a look filled with desperation and desire, and she couldn't explain the feeling that took over her. She watches his broad chest slowly rise and fall. She wants to touch it. Wants to run her fingers along his collarbone, lying exposed before her. She wants to trace a path up his neck, along with his pulse. She edges closer to him, close enough to inhale the scent that is uniquely him. His scent is comfort. His scent is home._

_Her breath hitches in her chest. He is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. How has she not realized that fact until now? He is made more attractive because of his vulnerability. His impermanence. He is more beautiful because he can be taken away. Because someday he will be gone. So she will have him, as long as he needed her._

_Without hesitation, Natasha zeroes in on his parted lips; they are warm and soft against hers. He draws her in, dips his head, and barely brushes his bottom lip against hers. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and he breathes her in. She is gone. There is no point in resisting. She melts into him, wrapping an arm around his neck. She could do this for days. This is the way a kiss is supposed to feel: heat and passion. There is a need sensed in the kiss and want and lust. But most of all, there is love._

_"Natasha..."_

_She relishes his grip in her hair. His hand gently clasps against her thigh. The cotton beneath his fingers is soft, the flesh beneath even smoother. She pulls him close, her chest flush against his and her lips running down along his jaw. She nuzzles her nose along the sensitive skin of his neck and kisses the dip where his neck meets his shoulder._

_His fingers release their grip on her hair, and he traces her vertebrae upward._

"Natasha?" Another voice calls her, one she's a little familiar with.

 _He jumps slightly, stilling his hands against her ribs and staring up at her. Her long hair drops down around her, partly shielding her breasts from his gaze_ _. He is memorizing the way she looks right now. He is burning the image into his brain. He always wants to remember the exact blush across her chest, the pattern of freckles on her skin, just like this._

_"I'm yours, Nat."_

"Natasha?" A frail voice yelled, causing her to jerk in her spot and drop her guitar. Her breathing hitch as she began to drown in a pool of embarrassment. "Are you ok?"

She turns around to see Tessa staring at her with a bemused look on her face, Bear sitting obediently by her side. Natasha wipes the small bead of sweat off her brow and turns her face away to hide it from the young girl.

"I'm fine," she cleared her throat. "You just startled me, that's all."

Tessa shook her head at her as she chuckled, "You seemed pretty out of it for a second. But, that was a really pretty song you were playing."

Natasha eyed the little girl for a moment and watched her as she took a seat next to her, watching the leaves fall off the tree and into the small pond. She could feel the cold wind whip against her neck, letting her know that it would only get colder tonight. She was used to the change of the seasons in Heber City. It was one of the only eventful things that happened around here nowadays.

"Thanks, kid," She nodded respectfully. They both sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. It was weird when no longer than five minutes ago she was thinking impure thoughts about Steve Rogers and now, here was his daughter, a living breathing reminder of what she's been trying to ignore all week.  
"Where's your dad?"

"He went on patrol with the others, said it shouldn't take him too long. Leah went with them," Tessa hugged her knees tight to her chest and looked over at her arm, "I really like your tattoo."

Natasha eyed forearm intently, taking the compliment in silence.

"Dad used to draw pictures of stuff like that, and everything else he sees," Tessa said softly, running her hand through Bear's coat of fur. "Still does sometimes, but it's hard to find pretty things anymore."

Natasha nodded before humming in agreement, "Things have changed, kid."

"I wouldn't know," Tessa shrugged her shoulders. "This is pretty much all I've known. It's kind of sad, really, not knowing what the world used to look like. Before the turned ruined everything."

Natasha looked at her for a moment, mulling over what she should say to her. It was weird, having a conversation like this with Tessa. She was so young and naive but understood what the world was about and what it had become now. No doubt from her father. She honestly felt sorry for her. She never got the chance to go to a school, never got the chance to experience things a normal child would. It wasn't fair that her life had to be ruined from something she had no control over. But then again, life wasn't fair either.

"It was beautiful," Natasha said honestly. "You would've loved it."

"Maybe," Tessa shrugged again. "My dad said I wasn't missing out on much."

Natasha couldn't help the laugh that brushed past her lips, "Is your dad always such a downer?"

"He's not so bad." Tessa laughed a little too, smiling softly. "I'm sure he was a lot more fun before all of this happened."

"You think highly of him," Natasha whispered before cleaning her guitar pick.

"Why wouldn't I? He's the only person in the world I can trust, even though I know he hides things from me."

That caught Natasha's attention, but it wasn't exactly surprising. From what she saw from him, he was a good father. He loved her more than anything in the world and would do anything to protect her, including trying to shield her from the fucked up world they lived in now. But no matter how hard he tried, he knew that it was impossible. The best thing he could do now was to prepare her for it, and it's safe to say that he's at least trying.

"Hide things like what?"

"I know he kills," Tessa says without hesitation. "Not just those things, but people too. It's not like I blame him for it. I know that we have to do whatever it takes to survive, even it means making tough choices. But I feel like he should at least be honest with me about it."

"Maybe it's harder on him than you know, kid," Natasha assured her. "Killing someone isn't exactly a fun thing to do."

"I know," Tessa keeps her gaze ahead of her, watching Bear run around the pond in excitement. "But we're a team. Whatever's hard to deal with, we deal with it together. He would want that from me if we were the other way around."

Natasha couldn't help the small laugh that left her lips, "You're awfully wise for a fourteen-year-old kid."

Tessa smiled a little at her words, rubbing her arms as the cold breeze whipped through the air, "My dad says I'm just like my mom."

Natasha knew that it was a sore subject, one that wasn't meant for a casual conversation. But she couldn't help it; she couldn't stop the words from leaving her lips, "What happened to her?"

Tessa looked up in slight surprise, quite taken back from her question. But it quickly washed away as she shrugged her shoulders, brows furrowing in deep concentration, "I don't know. Dad never really talks about her that much, and she died not too long after I was born. I can tell she's always in the back of his mind. He told me there's no one like her."

"I'm sure, she made one hell of a kid after all," Natasha bumped her shoulder with hers, earning a small laugh out of her. "I'm sure she would've loved you, kid."

"I hope so."

Natasha took in her words carefully, not wanting to miss a thing. It was funny, but she was actually connecting with Tessa. She was confiding in her, telling her things that she never even told her father. It was like she had known her for years and was amazed at how easy it was to talk to her. She felt bad, letting her express her feelings and thoughts without sparing any of her own. She had to even the odds.

"I miss my mother as well," She stared off, her eyes staring at the small ripples in the pond. Just by those few words, she knew that she was reopening old wounds. But there was no going back now; she had to let it out. "It was always her and me. No matter how bad things looked, I knew that she would always be by my side." Tessa looked at her and let her continue. "After she died, I was kidnapped by these awful people, slavers. They were scum that didn't have a decent bone in their body. I was yelled at and beaten, and much worse things."

"Oh...I'm..." Tessa began to speak but closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I spent five years with those bastards, the roughest five years of my damn life," Natasha shook slightly in her spot, clenching and unclenching her fists. "The things they made me do...the way they used me for their amusement. It just sickens me to my stomach to even think about it. But, I was lucky enough to get away."

"How did you escape?"

Natasha grinned softly, remembering the moment well. She looked behind her, where the town resided a few minutes away, "These wonderful people saved me, and they've been by my side ever since. I don't know where I'd be without them."

Natasha didn't know that she was crying until she felt Tessa's soft fingers glide over her cheek, wiping away her tears. She was even more shocked when she felt Tessa's small arms wrap around her and pull her close as Bear lay down. Surprisingly to her, she drinks in her embrace. It was warm and comforting, and it had been so long since she's felt anything like this. And as they look on at sunset, she realized that she let herself open up to somebody for the first time.

And that she understood Steve Rogers a little bit more.

* * *

Steve took a deep breath as his left eye looked through the long scope. He moves his right hand off of the magazine and trail it to the top of his gun. With a silent quickness, he moves his fingers over the cold metal, swiftly cocking it to prepare for what is inevitable. He's waiting for it to come a little closer, ready to put the creature out of his misery. He had already put down a few of them, only a few more to go. He holds his rifle to his face, the metal gleaming in the moonlight, accenting the ivory base around the grip.

He sees it stop, twitching rapidly in its spot. In a fraction of a second, he takes another deep breath and pulls the trigger. The sound of the gunfire echoed through the air, and it was silent once more. The bullet rips through its decayed skin, and blood slowly flows out the open wound, mixing up with the other puddle as well.

Suddenly, a bullet flew past his ear and almost took a big chunk of hair near his temple. Steve spun around and glared at the four bodies behind him. Without a second thought, Clint pointed at Leah, whose hands were shaking around a very small pistol.

"I…I…" She stuttered and looked at him with sad eyes as she dropped the gun on the ground. "I didn't mean to."

Steve sighed and went to pick up the pistol, placing it back in her hand, "Hey, don't worry about it, kid. Just be careful next time, alright?"

"I could've killed you."

"Lucky for me, you didn't," Steve gave her a warm smile, the type of smiles he only gives Tessa.

The first night she was spent in Heber City was one of the most difficult tasks for Steve to deal with. Whatever happened to her in that warehouse, must have had a powerful impact on her. She was broken beyond belief, and it hurt to see someone so deflated. Leah truly hated her life for what it had thrown at her. She was beaten, bruised, and her mental health was worse than her physical. She would shake whenever they touched her, and she would mumble some things under her breath in her sleep.

Over the past couple of days or so, she had improved considerably.

Leah kind of warmed up to them once she understood that they weren't going to hurt her. She had no family, no home, no life. Steve couldn't just watch her suffer like that. He knew that if he left her, she would've surely died out there. The biggest thing right now was getting her to eat. Leah looked healthier but still had a long way to go. She was bathed; her hair was clean, was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, looking like a normal fourteen-year-old girl.

Steve would make sure she got a little more as well.

"You don't have to be scared of me," He said in almost a fatherly tone he was familiar with, "The first rule of shooting, don't drop a gun that's just been fired." He handed it back to her.

"I don't want it." She shook her head and pushed the gun away from her a little.

Steve bent down in front of her and put the pistol in her hands, helping her fingers around the handle, "You see that mark on the tree?" He pointed in the distance.

She nodded in understanding.

Steve stood behind her like he did Tessa and lifted her arm, "Steady the gun and don't take your eyes off that mark. Take a deep breath…" They both did "…hold it in and shoot." He pressed her finger down, and the bullet ripped through the bark of the tree.

Leah trembled from the kickback and dropped her arm but not the pistol, "Don't drop the gun." Steve heard her mutter to herself.

"Nice job."

"Can you teach me how to be better?" Leah asked shyly.

Steve looked at her for a moment, a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. He pitied the young girl, he did. If it was his little girl in this situation... he didn't even want to think about that. A world without Tessa was his worst nightmare. She was his everything, his reason for existing. She was possibly the only reason he was still alive if that made sense. He didn't know what he would be without her, and he didn't want to know.

With that in mind, he gave Leah a curt nod and a soft smile, "Sure."

He didn't miss how she smiled back as he walked back to the truck where Tony, Clint, and Thor were wrapping things up. Strangely enough, Steve found himself slowly starting to tolerate people. He had run short of tolerance a long time ago, so this was progress to him. They were good people. They kept their word and continued to be kind towards them. The world doesn't have enough people like that anymore.

"So, what's your deal?" Tony asked Steve suddenly, making him quirk a brow at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve shrugged as he threw his bag over his shoulders. Leah made her way to his side and stood by him. He was used to that by now. She wasn't quite warm up to the others like she was with Steve and Tessa. He had to admit that he didn't mind her being with him. It was an instinct he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Apparently, evasion doesn't work with him, because he immediately followed up with, "You're brooding like you usually do, what's up with that?"

Steve looked at him as if he was insane for a split second before quickly shrugging his shoulders, not really wanting to get into it, "It's just the way I am. Is that a problem?"

"Not necessarily a problem, just wish you'd liven up a little that's all."

"Liven up for what exactly?" Steve snaps, whipping his head towards him. "If you people haven't noticed, there's some fucked things going around here that's not meant for you to smile about. And you guys are all protected behind that nice wall of yours while other people are trying to survive like hell to see another day. So please, spare me the 'liven up a little' line. It's not for me. "

That dulls the mood, and the three of them stared at each other, wondering if they should take back what they said. Steve didn't want to admit it, but he felt bad about bringing it up. "Look," Steve sighs, placing a hand on his forehead. "I don't know what you want from me here. I'm just here to do my part until it's time for me to move on again. So can we just talk about something else?"

"Ok," Clint chipped in, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. "How about we talk about what's going on between you and Natasha?"

Steve barely budged at his words. He just looked at Clint with a serious look on his face, "It's nothing."

"What's been going on between you two is 'nothing'?" He pressed.

Steve didn't want to admit it, but he liked her, and he shouldn't.

How could he like her? He felt like a cheater to his wife, which sounds silly, but he took those vows to heart and said that he would only love her for the rest of his life. How could he go back on that? There was no way he could. Peggy was his only love. She was the one who birthed his daughter and gave him everything he could have ever wanted. He couldn't let some woman he was attracted to come and destroy her memory.

But there was another part of him that had come to terms with Peggy and convinced himself that she would want him to be happy, so he didn't feel as guilty for liking Natasha. Still, he was worried that Tessa wouldn't take too kindly to him seeing another woman.

"Nothing to talk about," he finished.

"Well, what can we talk about?" Thor said, his arms crossed. "I mean, you've been here for a while, and I feel like we hardly know you."

"I like to keep things that way," He sat down on the trunk of the car and refilled his gun's ammo cartridge. "It's nothing personal."

Thor notices the dogtags that dangles from his neck and immediately presses from that, "Marine?"

"I was," he says, a bit colder than he expected. "Not anymore."

"Obviously."

He doesn't budge at that, choosing to ignore whatever he has to say. Thor knows he overstepped his boundaries, realizing that wasn't a good thing to bring up at the moment. He remembered his time there, and it wasn't all rays and sunshine for him either. So instead of being an invasive jerk again, he walks to the back of the truck where Steve was sitting and pats his shoulder., "I didn't mean to pry. I think you're a good man and a good father."

Steve looks at him questionably, wondering if he meant his words, "Your daughter worships you, and she loves you more than anything in the world. I can only hope my son looks at me that way."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Clint gestured his hands between himself and Tony, who just laughed it off and placed a cigarette between his clenched lips. Still, Steve couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I appreciate the compliment, but sometimes I feel like I'm failing her, you know," Steve sighed, shaking his head. "Like I could be doing so much more. It's hard to raise a kid in this fucked up world that we live in."

"But you seem to manage fine," Tony said, gesturing his head to Leah, who now had her head in Steve's lap, fast asleep. "And she seems to be taken with you as well."

Steve didn't even notice how quiet she's been, nor did he notice when she settled down in his presence. It was weird, looking at another child as if she was his own. He cared for her, more than he would like to admit. She was growing on him. Even Tessa and Bear seemed to enjoy her company. He knew deep down that this little bond they were forming wasn't going to last. But for now, he would look after her for as long as he could.

"I suppose I'm taken with her as well," He grinned, giving her an affectionate pat on the back.

"I'm glad you thought about staying for a little longer, Rogers," Clint said, giving him a kind smile. "Whether you've noticed it or not, you've made a difference in our little town. We're lucky to have you, and so is Natasha."

He was about to correct him until he felt Leah stir in his lap, and he didn't want to wake her. There was a part of him that wanted to know Natasha, the woman who was so strangely captivating that he lost all sense around her. He wanted to know more about her; he wanted to know what made her the woman she was today. For what reason, he wasn't sure.

"What can you tell me about her?" Steve asked suddenly, hoping he hides the desperation in his tone well.

Clint shares a look with Tony and Thor before giving Steve a sad smile, "What do you want to know?"

And within a few minutes, he knew almost everything there was to know about Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

It doesn't take long for him to find her, all alone basking in pale moonlight by the pond. Clint told him this was where she would be, and it was a nice spot. It was far away and secluded from the town, plenty of privacy. He doesn't see it fully, but he could see the corner of her lips lift in a small smile. God, she's beautiful. That's what he tells himself as he watches her from a distance. She notices he's there but doesn't speak first. She wanted to give him that chance.

"Clint told me I'd find you here," he says cooly, slowly approaching her.

"Here I am," she states, placing her guitar near her feet. "Did Tessa make it back safely?"

"Yeah," Steve nods. "She and Leah are sleeping back in the dorm."

"That's good. It sounds like you've got a handful," She teases him, which to her surprise, he laughs a little.

"Nothing I can't handle."

After a small shared laugh, the awkward silence began to emerge. He didn't know what else he could say to her. Bringing up the kiss was definitely not it for him. At least not now. The kiss... god, that kiss. It was everything he wanted, everything he's held back and missed for so long. He didn't want that feeling to go away. It was selfish on his part, but even though he knew there was a part of him that he couldn't give to her, he wanted her anyway.

He sat down beside her on the soft blanket and just looked ahead.

"I know I can't replace her," she says suddenly. "And I'm not trying to. What you and she had, it could never compare. But I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you." Her gaze looked over to him and thought for a moment. She knew that she was putting her heart on the line, but a part of her didn't care. Reason screamed at her to stay distant and stay safe so that she couldn't get hurt, but her heart, for the first time, really fought back against her sense. It wanted Steve, she wanted Steve, and even with the simple few weeks they had spent together, she couldn't imagine pushing him away without allowing herself to see what could become of this.

"How do I seem to you, Steve? Do I seem really self-aware and strong and unshakable?" His face became confused, not certain how what she was asking related to what she said prior. His eyes were searching hers for answers.

"Yeah… I guess."

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of the intensity of my feelings for you, genuinely just letting go and trusting someone so completely with my heart for the first time. I'm afraid of not being in complete control," Her smile became rueful. "I don't know what this means, but I just know that there's a part of me that needs you around me."

He was just staring at her. It unnerved her, only because she'd opened myself so much to him, and in his silence, she couldn't tell if it was what he wanted to hear or not. Suddenly she couldn't stand still; she couldn't stand the lack of conversation. She couldn't take his dark, soulful eyes staring at her. And then he spoke.

"Peggy's death destroyed me." She turned; he was standing perfectly still, fists clenched, his gaze had drifted down to the water in front of them. "When she left Tessa and me, I did a lot of things looking back I'm not proud of." She could hear the raw pain in his voice; it cracked and strained against his words. "And I was already dealing with so much before..." He paused, and she saw that he had an inner war within himself. His eyes looked up at her in anguish. "And there were times where I gave up completely. I wanted to die. I wanted my little girl to die so that we wouldn't have to live in this fucked up world." He let out a long sigh. Natasha felt tears in her eyes. She could feel his pain in his words, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"But when I'm with you, it gives me hope, and I can't explain it. But it doesn't matter to me. You can be as scared of your emotions as you much as you want. I'll be here with you every step of the way, willing to support you and give you whatever in the fuck I can, but don't give up on me. Just be with me, for as much as I can give you." Natasha slowly pulled him in an embrace and held him as tightly as she could manage. His arms lifted and gripped her back.

"I can't promise I won't have moments when I stumble. When my own self-doubts eat away at me, but I won't give up on you as long as you don't give up on me." His grip tightened. Emotions flooded them both, having opened up to each other, something neither of them had done for a long time. They didn't know what the future held for both of them, but they knew that they would have each other. For as long as they needed.


	6. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Power, Chadwick Boseman.

"What's up with the tattoos?" Steve whispered to her, finding himself studying the unique design on her forearm. They were sitting beside each other at the edge of the lake, their knees slightly touching. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, watching the moon shine over the tranquil water once more. It was nice, relaxing even. They were so comfortable with each other, so relaxed and at peace. It had been so long since both of them has felt anything like this.

"It's just something I like to get." No more explanation is given. He had a feeling that she wanted to say more, but he didn't say anything about it. He let her keep her secrets for now. Lord knows that he plenty of his own. They continued to watch the natural spring that was being fed from mountain water. Natasha stood up and began to suddenly strip, making Steve's eyes widen in slight fear.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked her, brow quirked in slight confusion.

She threw her shirt over her head with a shrug and a cocky grin on her face, "Going for a swim."

"It's not exactly swimming weather, Nat."

"Then we'll just have to keep each other warm then, right?" She teased, moving down to her pants. She had black boxer briefs on, but they did very little to hide not only how perfectly in shape she was, but also how well endowed. And once they came off following her bra, Steve's heart completely stopped. She looked back at Steve like she was considering something before suddenly, with a smirk, her body ran to the dock and sprung into motion leaping into the water with a gigantic splash. Steve stood on the shore, feeling a little awkward.

Natasha broke the surface again, glistening and perfect. She waded over closer to him. "Well, are you coming in?" I hated to admit it to myself, but he found this amusing. She was so carefree and headstrong about almost everything she did. She had a way of making him feel the same way. Honestly, she was great for making him feel something at all.

Steve huffed in defeat and surrendered. He peeled off his shirt and jeans, kicking off his shoes and socks. As he stripped down his underwear as well, Natasha began crouching in the water, just staring at him. Steve sighed before jumping in, feeling the cold water surround his body. He quickly swam back to the surface only to feel Natasha's small frame behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I told you it was nice." She whispered, brushing her lips against the skin of his back.

"It's not bad." He whispered to her, turning around slowly to face her. Their faces were so close he could feel the heat from her breath. Her lips were inches from his, her upper ones barely brushing against his own. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer. All he could think about was this moment, and her face in the moonlight, and her inescapable beauty. He watched as her lips turn into a small grin as they heard the music blare loudly from the town. It was a lovely song; it made them even more at ease with each other, more comfortable.

"You're..." Steve breathed through his nose, his grip growing an inch tighter.

"I'm what?" She reached up to touch his face, and their eyes met. His blue eyes stared deep into hers, and her heart started to pound. She leaned in to brush a kiss along his jawline, cheek, and the corner of his lips as the slow, deep burn spread throughout her body.

"Distracting," he whispered while letting her wound her fingers in his hair to pull him impossibly closer. "Very distracting."

"I think we could use a distraction right now," Natasha whispered, dragging her fingers across his chest.

Steve tried and failed to suppress a shiver as she drew a finger up his back, across his shoulders, and then down his arm, before coming to rest in the space between his thumb and pointer finger. He remained still as she traced the faded diagonal scar that lay there, up and down. He knew the question was coming, and he wasn't surprised when a second later, she took a deep breath and asked what was on her mind.

"Steve," she whispered in a comforting tone. "How did you get this scar?"

He smiled faintly, holding onto the hand that laid on the faded scar.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Steve's nose brushed against hers as they continued to stay in each other's naked embrace. He took in a deep breath, letting his hand travel to her bare lower waist.

"Knife accident in basic training," Steve said quickly, practically forcing his mouth's words. "Nothing major."

Natasha smiled weakly before glancing down at his hand, still clasped firmly in her own. She lightly ran her thumb over the faded scar. There'd been a reason she started with that particular scar. It was the smallest one on him. Judging by the scars that littered his body, she doubted that was the worst of it. She had wanted to start slow, ease them both into it, start in the shallow end of the murky pool.

She remained silent, unable to come up with a response. Natasha moved her eyes onto a white circular scar just below his shoulder. She touched it, feeling the bump under her fingertips.

"Cigarette," Steve said quietly. "Got it when I was a kid."

Natasha hummed and leaned forward and kissed the scar lightly. Next, her fingers found a long white gash on his shoulder. She stroked it softly, following the contours of the raised flesh.

"A turned hopped on me back in Missouri; it wasn't pretty."

Natasha followed her fingers with soft butterfly kisses, trying to remove the pain. Steve's breath hitched with each touch of her lips. She pulled back and looked at him, absorbing the pain in his eyes. They stood in front of each other, naked, bared, and vulnerable. He could see her scars as well. Scars that weren't as visible as his but still ached deep inside her.

She stepped forward again and pressed her breasts against his chest, enjoying how his wet skin felt hot against her own. Her hands slipped around his rib cage and skimmed up his back until they found another long ridge of scar tissue she traced with her fingertips.

"Raiders," Steve murmured as he stared down at her, attempting to look at her eyes, which she pointedly avoided. "Machete' went right through my vest."

Natasha nodded in understanding, pulled his hand up to her lips, and laid a gentle kiss over his scar before resuming tracing it with her thumb. "You survived it all. That's all that matters.."

"I suppose," Steve said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Once again, they lapsed into silence, though this one was not nearly as tense as the first. They stood still as Steve stroked her hair, her back, her arms, slowly easing her body's tension.

"I get them to cover my own," Natasha whispered into his chest. Steve knew what he was referring to when she spoke. He pulled back a little to see her already tracing faded lines on her forearm that was well covered by her tattoos. It was a lot of them that she had, a lot more than she cared to admit. She met Steve's gaze, watching him fix his face with an expression that would usually inspire a laugh, but he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes, not entirely. He was trying to make her feel more comfortable, give her an out, and be thankful for it.

"Nat?" Steve questioned when she pulled back.

"I got them a few years back," Natasha replied, blinking back her tears and clearing her throat. "Cannibals. They thought I would be easy prey. They thought wrong."

"It sounds like there's more to it, Nat."

"It is a lot that I can't completely talk about right now if that's ok with you."

"Sure thing," He nodded respectfully, feeling her arms surround his neck to bring him close again.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered, her breath brushing against his lips once more. Slowly, but reassuringly, he nodded. "Can you please kiss me now?"

Steve didn't give her a verbal response. He just lifted her chin and meshed his lips against her own in a sensual kiss. His free hand cradled her head, his fingers in her hair, twisting and knotting as their kissing grew more passionate. His lips moved hungrily across her jaw, down to the hollow of her throat, and lingered on her neck, where she was sure he could feel the blood pounding in her veins. His lips were open as he kissed the hollow scar that resided on her collar bone and chest.

Steve's hand had moved from her hair to her neck, softly stroking her skin with his fingertips, down across his shoulder, then brushing back to her throat. His lips moved back up to meet hers as his hand slowly drifted down the front of her body. His hands moved gently across her body. Down to her quivering stomach, and then slowly back to her throat. Maddeningly slowly. And back down again. Exploring, testing, and testing himself.

A fresh chill ran down her spine, leaving her body ablaze. She ached for his touch, his fingertips leaving blazing trails across her skin. The warm, black water surrounding them neither warmed them up nor cooled them down, but it didn't matter. They were too lost in each other to care.

Natasha noticed that his breathing had changed, faster still, and his kisses slowed in urgency. She could tell that he was thinking, deciding. He was hesitant, as it had been a while for him as it was for her, and she wanted to comfort him. She pulled her face away from his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It's alright," She whispered in the night air. "I know we promised to take it slow." She ran a hand down his arm, feeling his wet skin beneath her fingertips, the tight muscles, and tendons beneath the skin, and she rested her hand on his own as it moved slowly across her stomach. He stared at her for a moment, and she watched the hunger building in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again and whispered against her lips.

"To hell with slow," he said in a low, throaty moan as he crashed his open mouth against hers. The sound of his husky voice, thick with desire, the urgency in it, gave Natasha fresh chills, and she moved her hands to his face, his hair, anything to be touching him. Their kissing was fevered as Steve gathered Natasha in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, while never breaking the kiss.

He carried her towards the shore, their bodies never separating. Natasha melted into the kiss, letting him dictate the pace. They sat down on the soft blanket, Natasha straddling his lap as she held him close by the neck. She could feel his arousal against her hand while she attacked her body with untamed passion. She didn't mind letting his hands explored every inch of her body.

His hand traced lines up and down her arm as he parted my lips gently with his tongue. His mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, jer ear, and then neck. He placed gentle kisses along her scarred collarbone and traveled to her breasts. He caressed my breasts and kneaded them gently, worshipping them. Natasha moaned in ecstasy. Steve brought his mouth back to hers and dug his hands firmly into her hair. body arched up into his, and this time he grunted at the contact. She could feel his hardened manhood pressing against her thigh as he roughly brought her face to his, lips inches from each other, "God, you're so beautiful."

Natasha breathed a laugh before her arms reached around his neck and brought their mouths back together. She couldn't get enough of this, Steve. So demanding yet gentle at the same time. She never wanted him to stop, though she needed so much more from him. It felt primal. She wanted all of him. "

Stop teasing," she whispered forcefully as she cupped his face in her hands and began to trace small kisses along his jawline and neck, "It isn't nice to keep you're prize waiting."

"I thought you craved the wait," Steve whispered, brushing his nose against her neck's length.

"Not tonight," She whispers back as she adjusted to accommodate him before enveloping him in her heat. Steve grunts in pleasure, urging him more profound as she plunged herself over him again. Steve groaned as the motion forced him to enter her completely, and their cries of pleasure were sweet and quiet but said everything they wanted them to.

They continued their movement, whispering each other's name over and over as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself to him. The only sounds that could be heard were their moans and their skin slapping against each other. The fire ran through her veins as they allowed themselves to feel for the first time in a long time.

"Steve..." Natasha whispered his name urgently as his lips stayed on her neck. Their movements became frantic. Steve thinks he said something back, but he couldn't tell. He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten, and as much as he didn't want to give in, he couldn't help it. There was no way they could take this slow — not this time. He knew we would have time later. Light flashed behind his closed eyes as he came violently, grunting into her bare shoulder and grabbing onto her back to hold her close.

Their thrusts slowed as he began pressing soft kisses to every inch of her face, and they rode out their orgasms together. Exhausted, they both moaned and collapsed onto the warm blanket. Natasha crawled over a little and laid her head against his chest allowing herself to catch her breath. They rested for a moment; her naked skin pressed tightly against his. The blanket was draped loosely over their midsections; her head still rested on Steve's chest while her leg was tangled between his. His breathing was slow and deep, though he remained awake. He looked beautiful, peaceful, and content. She couldn't help but smile, thinking about how wonderful it felt to wake up in his arms. She snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent, letting her bare skin siphon the body's heat. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as her hand casually traced his face patterns. A part of her wished they could stay, just like this, forever.

She felt Steve's warm arms wrap tightly around her as they both stared at each other. They would rest, gaze into each other's eyes, and hold one another. A touch would then turn into a caress, a caress into a kiss, and start all over again. They were insatiable, and as a result, they were spent.

Natasha looked at him curiously for a moment before breaking the silence, "What was it like being a marine?"

Steve thought about her question for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "That's tough to say. It certainly wasn't what I thought it would be, that's for sure. But I wouldn't change anything. It made me who I am, and it's prepared me for the world we live in now."

She notices his dogtags that stands out on top of his puddle of clothes. He sees her gaze but doesn't speak on it; he continues to stare at her as she continues to ask more questions, "Do you regret it? Being a marine, I mean."

"My father forced me into it," Steve sighed deeply through his nose. "It's kind of hard to regret something you didn't choose, you know?"

"But if the choice had been yours if you had the chance, what would you have done instead?" Natasha leaned closer and decided to tease him. "An artist?"

Steve looked at her for a moment as he chuckled at her remark, "I'll have you know that I've graced many papers with my talent." They shared a laugh before his expression grew serious. "But if I ever dreamed of being something other than a soldier, it was too long ago for me to remember."

Natasha sighed as she ran a hand through his hair soothingly. Steve took that as the opportunity to ask her a few questions as well, "What about you? What did you want to do growing up."

Natasha lets out a soft laugh, "Believe it or not, but I wanted to sing."

Steve didn't respond with a remark. He just looked at her intently, letting her words wash over him, "My mother would teach me how to play the guitar every day when I got home from school. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life. She was why I wanted to sing; she was also why I wanted to become a mother to a child of my own. Someday."

"You wanted children?"

Natasha looked at her hands and sighed deeply, "I just...I dreamed of becoming important to someone."

"Hmm," Steve mumbled, feeling his eyes grow heavier. He wrapped his arm back around her waist and pulled her closer. Natasha noticed his tiredness and decided to tease him.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Rogers?"

Steve opened one eye and grinned sleepily, "Not at all" He closed his eyes again and rubbed his hand up and down her bare back, "Losing Peggy was one the hardest things for me. I thought I could never move on, you know? I thought shutting out my emotions would be healthy for my Tessa, but it wasn't. I was at the lowest point of my life, and I didn't think there would be an end to it until I met you. And now..." He sighs sleepily before whispering. "You're important to me."

Natasha's heart fluttered at his words as he squeezed the flesh of her hips with his hand. She looked down at him and watched as he slowly fell asleep, smiling at him. She couldn't believe this was happening, that this was real. That _he_ was real. Steve had altered her in such a short amount of time, and even though it didn't make sense rationally, her heart knew what it wanted. She had to have him in every way possible because she might die if she didn't. She rested her hand against his cheek for a moment before laying her head beside his, finally resting side by side.


	7. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's age is changed to 14 for future purposes.

"You sure know how to keep a girl on her toes, Rogers," Natasha whispered, her lips brushed against a scar on Steve's chest. She kept her eyes closed as they stood near the window of his dorm, swaying with her naked body against his while silky sheets pooled at their feet. They made love for hours until the fresh glow of the full moon turned into the light of the setting sun. It was beautiful, and they were beautiful together. Natasha bit her lip as she took him in, blushing at all the antics they had been up to for the past several hours. She could barely feel her legs. They had attacked and devoured each other countless times over these last couple of weeks. Sex was like a drug for them. And they couldn't seem to get enough.

"I try," Steve smiled a little, brushing his lips against her forehead while his hands went down to her bare backside. "Though I can say you do the same for me."

Natasha smiled as well before pulling him closer. She places her head onto his chest but continues to sway slightly with him to their rhythm, letting her hands run up and down his back. She could feel the faded burns bump against her fingertips. Strange. It was one of the most obvious things on his body yet one of the things she didn't point. Maybe because she knew there were things that even he couldn't talk about.

"Everybody's gone down to see Jane at the med bay," Natasha grinned. "Thor's losing his fucking mind right now."

"I bet," Steve grins at her. It doesn't take long for his grin to grow somber, remembering the day Tessa was born. It was definitely one of the most complicated moments of his life. It was the day his beautiful little girl came into this world, and the day he lost his beloved wife. It was honestly hard to think about, but also hard to forget too. Even so, he quickly changes his expression before he clears his throat.

Natasha pulls back slightly, brows furrowed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really," Natasha asks in a teasingly disbelieving tone as she runs a hand along his jawline, where his beard was slowly growing at, "You don't seem fine."

Steve leans in so close that their noses were almost touching, "Allow me to convince you."

Then he kisses her. Natasha smiles against his lips, holds his face in her hands, and revels in the feeling of his weight over her. She sighs when he pulls back eventually and goes back to resting her head on his chest as his arm wraps around her bare waist. Natasha couldn't help but smile again at how happy she was at that moment when the world was shit. She thinks it's a bit selfish to feel this way, but it's times like this that make it all seem worth it. It was all worth it just for these small moments- for this feeling- with Steve.

"Do you have anything to do today?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'm on the list for the patrol in the city," Steve tells her. "Shouldn't take me long."

"Then…" Natasha puts her hand on his chest and lifts her head to look up at him. "Do you have something to do after?"

Steve pulls back to regard her, "Did you have something in mind, Nat?"

"I was just hoping to do something nice for you and Tessa. Leah too. You know, just to spend some time together.," Natasha averts his gaze to look out the window instead. "I don't know how Tessa will react once she finds out that we're together, but I don't want her to feel like I'm replacing her mother."

Steve could only nod. Over the past few weeks, he had slowly but surely come to terms with Peggy's death and convinced himself that she would want him to be happy, so he didn't feel as guilty for being with Natasha, but he was worried that Tessa wouldn't take to kindly to her dating another woman. They had just started this, and already, she had physically, emotionally, chemically, altered him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was the one, and he was just happy to have her.

"I think a night out is what we need," Steve grinned, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Natasha grinned at his words before resting her head on his shoulders, content with his answer.

She couldn't wait for the night to come.

* * *

"Hello there," Thor said as he looked down at his daughter's face from the swaddle of blankets she was wrapped in. She watched him with dark brown eyes, mesmerized by her father's face. "It's me, Thor. Your father."

She cooed a little, never taking her eyes off of him, "And your name is Torunn."

He couldn't believe that she was here, that she was real. She was the most perfect little girl ever. Once she woke up and started to move around, he knew that he was going to have his hands full. She had a lot of energy and was very curious about the new world. Thor was still very awkward around her, which Jane told him was completely normal. He was new at this after all. Still, he wanted to show her what a good father he was, but when Torunn moved too much, Thor became very concerned for her safety in his arms. Not to mention the diaper changes that were gonna be coming his way.

Jane was sleeping by his side, trying to rest up before she was assaulted by everyone who had yet to see the babies. She was handling this extremely well for a new mother, immediately adapting to her little girl. Thor could only hope he could do the same.

Torunn was wide awake, stretching her legs and pulling her arms up over her head. Thor turned his head to his wife and grinned, "And that's your mother Jane. You kind of look like her, honestly. But don't tell her I said that."

She stretched again as Thor heard a chuckle from across the room and raised his head to see Steve standing at the doorway, grinning at him. He had on a heavy winter coat and a hoodie underneath with his backpack and weapons strapped to his back, letting him know that he was going out on patrol soon.

"What?" Thor asked, confused.

"You look ridiculous."

"I don't think so," Thor says before shrugging. "I think she likes the sound of my voice.."

Steve makes his way towards them and crosses his arms, "How's she doing?" He says, nudging his head to a sleeping Jane.

"Good. Sore, but good."

"And you?"

"I'm...a father," Thor exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "For fuck's sake, I'm a father."

"I know the feeling," Steve grinned again. It widened when he looked down to see Torunn's face staring at Thor's. "She's beautiful."

"I know right," Thor breathed a laugh. "She gets that from her mother."

"How was it? Seeing her born, I mean."

"I've seen things that no man should be allowed to see."

"I told you to watch that tape," Jane's voice interrupted from the side of them, her eyes opening slowly from her slumber. "Pepper gave it to us for a reason."

"Well, I wished she would've warned me," Thor smiled before sliding his chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had a baby," She laughed, still slightly drunk off of the medication. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the bed. "But I've never been happier. We're parents."

"It's been a tough road," Thor sighed, gently placing Torunn in her mother's arms. Jane looked at her daughter in awe and wonder, brushing her small curls of hair away from her eyes. "But she's here."

"She's perfect," Jane smiled at Torunn before placing a motherly kiss on her forehead.

Steve instantly froze at her words, images of Peggy holding Tessa flashing through his mind. It was like everything around him was slowly fading, forming into that small bedroom back in Jersey. He could smell the blood wafting to his nose, overwhelming his senses. He could see Peggy clutched in his arms, her lifeless body flushed against his chest. He could see and feel it all. And those images left as quickly as they came when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Natasha, Tessa, and Leah poked their heads in, "Where's the little bundle of joy?"

Jane smiled as she nudged her head to the baby cradled to her chest. She was sleeping, her tiny chest moving up and down. Natasha leaned over them and gasped in awe, "She's so precious."

"She's beautiful," Tessa nudged her father's arm as she approached him.

Steve didn't say much at that moment. He just wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her close, never taking his eyes off the scene. Steve could see how much that little girl was going to be loved, safe, and protected by her family. He wished that Tessa had that luxury when she was born. After her mother died, all she had was Steve, and that was fine by him. No one loved her more than her, and no one ever could. Tessa would always be the most important thing in the world to him and that would never change.

Meanwhile, Tessa's heart pounded rapidly and felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and put her out of her misery. Her head turned towards Steve, and he just smiled wistfully back at her. She smiled back and took a few deep breaths.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" Steve murmured, squeezing Tessa's hand gently. His face was sincere and yet sad, all at the same time.

Tessa took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"You can back out anytime now, Tess, " He whispered, his expression remaining stoic. "Once we leave, there's no turning back."

"Stop trying to talk me out of this, Dad," She huffed, nodding curtly. "I'm ready."

"You say that now, but are you really?"

"I'm not afraid," Tessa said, trying to sound as stern as possible.

Steve brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and smiled sadly down at her. "I always knew this day would come."

"What day?"

"The day I stop trying to hide you from the real world," Steve pulled her in his arms and held her close as he rested his chin on top of her head. At that moment, Tessa felt calm, relaxed, and content. Safe. And when she met her father's eyes, she knew it was going to be alright. He had to trust her, he had to trust that she knew what she was getting herself into. "I'll be with you the entire time. I promise."

She leaned into his massive frame and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Dad."

"I love you, kiddo" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss into her hair.

"Love you more, Dad," she whispered back.

Nothing more was said. Nothing needed to be.

Natasha turns around and notices the scene, a brief smile playing on her lips. She loved seeing them this way. Steve was a wonderful father to Sarah. He made sure that she was always the center of his attention. They could hold a conversation for hours and Steve never lost interest. She had never seen a father and daughter have such a close relationship and she suspected that she never would. Her smile slowly faded when she saw Steve place a small revolver in her hands, letting her know what was going on. She could see how much this was weighing on the both of them, and that this patrol was going to be less than pleasant.

After Steve tells Tessa to wait outside for him, Natasha walks over to him with a concerned look on her face, "Hey."

"Hey," He tried to smile but failed miserably.

She leans in close to him, cupping his face in her hands, "Are you alright? I can come with you if you want."

He leans into her soothing touch while shaking his head, "No. This is something that we have to do alone."

Natasha couldn't explain it but there was this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake off. She wanted to be there for not only him, but for Tessa. So without hesitation, she takes a small object from her back pocket and places it in the palm of his hand. He looks down at it to see a wooden box before she wraps his fingers around it.

"For good luck," She smiles sadly.

Steve looks at her and holds it tight, "I don't believe in luck."

"Well, I do and that's what matters."

They share a smile before Steve leans in and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, letting it linger there for a moment, "We'll be back before you know it."

Natasha didn't say much, afraid that her voice would crack, and her emotions would betray her. Instead, she relished the warmth of Steve's embrace and prayed with all her heart that she would see him again. She knew that once he walked out of here, there wasn't a guarantee that he was coming back.

"You better."

* * *

It was moments like this that made Steve realize how much the world has changed.

He stepped inside the city mall and couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. It was all the same in the end, dusty places with the same broken walls and floors. There was always a sense of panic left in untouched places, people-less pictures that told a thousand stories that ended with the same thing. It was like a never-ending sad story that couldn't be avoided. He wondered what stories these walls could tell if they could talk.

Probably nothing good.

He saw vending machines and tables pushed against the open doorways of the vacant stores. Broken glass was scattered across the floor, following by the faded bloodstains underneath it. Steve knew that people had been through here and that it was most likely that they didn't survive. They were trying their best to fend off the growing numbers of Turned, but it didn't turn out so well for them.

He could see Tessa searching the empty store with sad eyes as Bear follows her footsteps. Her mind wanders to a time where things weren't so bad, a time she never got to see. Tessa studies the room quietly, seeing faded cardboard cut out of a woman smiling. "Was it nice?"

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion, "What was?"

"This place," She gestures around her. "Before everything was ruined, was it nice?"

"It was alright," Steve shrugs, not really knowing what to say to her. "Still, I prefer those times than this."

The room falls silent as Tessa nods her head, continuing to search the store with Bear by her side. Steve stares at his daughter, watching as she keeps her emotions bottled up. It was a coping mechanism that only he would know. They were alike in many ways, more than he would care to admit. Without thinking, he walks over to her and pulls her into his embrace. She doesn't waste time to return it, wrapping her arms around his waist. She lets out a shaky breath into his chest, warm tears staining his coat as he runs a hand through her hair. Bear whimpered slightly at the sight.

"You know I'm never leaving you, right kiddo?" He whispers, kissing her crown. "I'll always be here for you."

And that was a promise.

Tessa sniffles with a nod, "I know."

They reached the second floor of the mall, seeing the spores beginning to fill the air from the back. He quickly stops, grabbing Tessa's mask and putting it on her before doing the same for himself. He gives Bear a silent command, putting a small one over his face as well. It had been a while since they had to deal with spores but he was always prepared for it. It's created by the Turned after the host's body dies. And if it was able to catch up to you, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Steve watches Tessa draw her weapon, making sure that she was prepared as they continue down to the end of the walkway. He could hear the feral growls of one of them as he got closer. He could see them move around in the dark, spores making the visibility sparse. There was no use of talking. Any sound, any slip-up, and the entire hoard would come crumbling down on them. Steve uses hand gestures to direct Tessa towards the other rooms that seemed to be empty.

Tessa's eyes squinted underneath her mask, trying to maintain her focus. Steve holds Bear by his side as he lets Tessa continue ahead, a Turned standing not too far from her. She pulls a small pocket knife from her back pocket before sending it straight into its neck. Blood spatters as it takes it's last breath, body slumping to the floor. Steve watches her for a moment, making sure that she was alright to press on. It was the first time she's ever killed anything, ever. But she didn't dwell on it for long. Instead, she cleans her blade of the blood and waits for the next one to come. He wondered where she's got this confidence from, the signs of no hesitation. She had changed so much in such little time right before his eyes.

Steve gave her a nod of encouragement as they tried to maneuver around them, not trying to make a single sound. He watched them form a small crowd to each other by the available exit, bodies twitching from every contact that was made. He knew how to handle this situation. His hand reaches for the side of his backpack where he pulls a full bottle of bourbon. With a small rag already attached to the top, he grabs a small light from his pocket and lights the top before throwing it at them. Screams echoed as the room was lit ablaze. Tessa's eyes were glued to the scene, her breath hitched at the sight. They were all turning into ashes and dust, their bodies slowly molding together.

And before either of them could react, a giant form came into their vision as a deep growl erupted from its throat. Tessa's body immediately tenses up at the size of it, knowing that it could easily rip her apart if it got its hands on her. And not even her father could save her from that.

"Stay calm," Steve whispers low enough for her to hear. She nods her head as she pulls Bear close, trying to do the same for him.

Steve had only seen a few of these on patrol so it didn't surprise him to see one. Still, these things were brutal. They were covered in a thick fungus that effectively acts as armor. Because of this protective covering, they can withstand multiple hits from almost anything, making them extremely tough to eliminate. Steve had never seen anything like it, but he knew that nothing wasn't killable at this point.

"We need to move slowly, Tessa," He reminds her. "It can't see you, but it can definitely hear you."

Tessa nods in understanding, swallowing the small lump that formed in her throat. Steve draws his gun from his side and slowly guides them away from the beast, trying to put as much distance as he could between them. Silently, he leads them back up the stairs to the second floor. But before they could reach the open doorway, Tessa slips on the step with a grunt. She slowly looks down and sees a crouching form staring up at her.

"Tessa..."

His words were cut off by the loud screeching that erupted from its throat. Tessa immediately tries to get on her feet but is instantly stopped by a bony cold hand surrounding her ankles.

"Get off me!" She screamed, constantly stabbing its hands with her knife. More footsteps could be heard, including the deep guttural growl from the big one. Steve grabbed his rifle and quickly shot them down to keep them at bay while Tessa struggled with the one who had her ankle. It continued to climb up her body, baring its teeth at her. Once she felt a sharp pain in her collarbone, she knew that she had no other choice. She grabbed her revolver from her side and rapidly shot it in the face, blood splattering everywhere.

Not wasting any more time, Steve grabs Tessa by the arm and pulls her through the doorway before slamming it. grows could be heard from the other side of the door from the noise that he made. With Tessa giving him space to work, Steve spots the vending machine nearby and immediately moves it against the door. They slam it into place, bodies jolting as they slam into the blocked door with a fury. Steve instinctively yanks his daughter away from the door, his body acting as a shield.

"God," Tessa heaves as she bends down to comfort Bear. He whimpers under her touch, trying to take the annoying mask off his face. "That was...something."

"It sure was," He responds, pulling him towards the exit sign that leads to the outside. "We'll need a larger group for that bunch."

Bear sits down obediently by Steve's side, waiting for him to relieve the mask off his face. Steve bent down and scratched his ears before sliding it off. He manages to grin at him before leaning close, letting him get in a few affectionate licks.

"Good job, Bear."

Steve turns around and watches Tessa's expression as she sits against the wall, wiping off the sweat and blood that formed against her forehead. She continued to breathe heavily, feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

"Breathe, Tessa," Steve sat in front of her, placing strong hands on her shoulder. "It's alright."

"Dad," She huffed, feeling the walls around her slowly closing in on her. "I'm...that... it..."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?"

He pulls her close, holding her tight as she gathers her bearings. She didn't know what to expect from this but it was definitely more than what she expected. She didn't know how long they had been sitting there but she didn't mind much. She knew that this would be more than what she could chew and that if things went any other way, then it would've ended terribly. She was just glad that she and her family survived. But Steve had other thoughts on his mind at that moment, feeling the guilt overwhelm his entire body.

* * *

After taking a moment to gather their bearings, they went through the mall to find any more turned. Steve decided to take point from now, knowing that Tessa needed a moment before she was back into action. He knew that this would happen, but he didn't want to be right. He had hoped that she would be strong and would be able to handle it, but he knew that it was too much deep down. He didn't know what he was thinking to bring her here. It was clearly a mistake.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," he says suddenly as he shoots down a turned across the bridge. "You're not ready."

"What?" Tessa stops walking and Bear does the same. "What do you mean?"

"As I said. You're not ready," He said firmly, cocking back his rifle before putting it on its holster. "You can't handle it."

"Can't handle it?" Tessa sighed exasperatedly. "I just killed those things without hesitation, just like you taught me!"

"What are you trying to prove here, Tess?" He questions his daughter with a glare. "You're trying to prove that you're ready for what this fucked up world is ready to throw at you? Because you're not! And if you keep thinking that you are, it will eat you alive!"

Anger washes over her, eyes narrowing, "Well, I won't be ready if you keep sheltering me like a child!"

"You are a child!" Steve yelled, making her jump at the sound of his voice. "More importantly, you're _my_ child! And I'm not having your death on my conscience, Tess."

"That's bullshit, Dad!" She walks up to him and shoves his chest. "What are you so afraid of?!"

He opens his mouth to speak, but it quickly closes.

_I'm afraid of losing you._

"Watch it, Tessa," He said, his tone getting dangerously low.

"Tell me!" Tessa challenges him, jabbing a finger in his chest. "We need each other, we can't survive without each other!"

Words erupt from his mouth, his worries coming to ahead. "How many close calls have we had?!"

"We seem to be doing alright so far."

His voice raises. "That's not the point, Tessa!" He curses, hand trembling as he turns away to collect himself.

"I'm not gonna die like mom if that's what you're worried about..."

His head snaps up in an instant, "What the hell did you just say?"

"I'm just saying..."

His body visibly tenses, old wounds reemerging from deep down inside. That night flashes by the blood, her loud screams, and her body going limp in his arms.. He swallows a lump in his throat, masks desperately trying to hide his loss of composure.

His emotions break through, anger laced in his voice. "Tessa," He warns, staring at her while trying to keep his cool. "You're really trying my patience here. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I would if you would just tell me," She looks him in the eye, pleading with him. "You never tell me anything about her! Why?"

"It's none of your concern."

The anger returns to her face, her figure shaking in fury. "She was my mom! My mom, not yours!" She sniffles, tears filling her eyes. "And you won't tell me anything about her because you're so damn selfish!" Her voice cracks as she speaks.

Steve had enough of this. All of the emotions he kept bottled up inside were finally letting loose.

"So what if I am!" Steve yelled again. "She was my wife! She was mine, way before you came into the picture! You don't what it's like to lose your world in one fucking day, Tess! You grew up in this mess, I didn't! You weren't there when she died giving birth to you! So don't tell me I'm being selfish when I've been busting my ass and risking my life every day to protect you!"

They stare at each other, the tension in the air growing. The guilt inside him only grows deeper, brain outweighing his heart as he pushes his own pain back way down. He knew that it was a shitty move bringing up Peggy's death to her, knowing that it would make Tessa feel more guilty than she already did. Instantly, he wanted to take his words back, to tell her that he didn't mean it, and hold her close again.

Tessa wipes her tears, mouth opening to reply when a light flashes across their faces. Steve looks up and finally notices the hole in the roof of the mall, giving them a view of the outdoors. The light stops moving, fully focused on them. The beam grows bright, a figure finally appearing behind the light. Steve's brain kicks into gear, eyes going wide as he recognizes where the light was mounted on: a gun. He grabs Tessa towards him, pulling her to the ground as a shot rings out. The glass splinters from the impact of the bullet, the wall indented with the shot meant for them.

Tessa holds Bear close to her chest as he scrambles to them. Panic quickly edged on her face. "Who are those guys?!"

"Raiders," Steve huffs, loading up his weapons. "We need to get out here, now!"

Steve knew that more would come this way if they didn't hurry. He wasted no time dragging them out of the store and back into the lobby of the mall. These bastards were relentless and they weren't going to stop until they were dead. Steve fires at the men running from the balcony, curing loudly as the bloodbath begins. Steve was taking them out left and right.

Gunfire lasts another few minutes only ending when Bear catches one of the men off guard and rips him to shreds. It all falls silent for a small moment, but Steve knew there would be more. Steve leads them to the back where the emergency exit resided. But as soon as his hand touches the knob, the door was kicked open with so much force that it shoves him back into a metal railing that was clearly unstable. The man was twice his size and could throw him off of the balcony with ease if he wanted.

Steve grunts in pain as he struggles to get the man off of him. Bear latches onto the man, clawing at his eyes and neck. The man curses under his breath before using his free hand to punch Bear in the stomach, making him fall to the ground and whimper in pain.

"Bear!" Tessa screamed

The man faces Steve once again, putting more pressure on the bending railing, metal slowly giving out as their weight pushing against it. Steve could feel it giving it out and knew that if any more pressure was placed, it wouldn't end well. Thinking quickly, Steve pulls his pistol from his side and shoots him rapidly in the stomach. And then suddenly, the sound of glass breaking erupts in his ear.

And then he's falling.

He could feel the wind rushing past his ears as he slowly falls from the balcony to the ground below. He didn't know what to think at the moment. He knew that he was going to die. Surely, there was no way he could survive this fall. Before he could form another coherent though, he hits the pavement with a sickening crunch. He yells out in pain as he feels a throbbing pain in his head and lower stomach. Rapid breaths leave his lips as he struggles to move, blood quickly forming underneath his hoodie.

Nothing could make his pain lessen at this point. He manages to look down at his hands, his gun still in his clutches, and sees the metal rod that went clean through his body. He pushes himself up slowly, trying to make this as painless as possible. But he knew that there was no other way around it.

But there was no way he could just lay here.

He was still needed.

"Dad!" Tessa calls out from the second floor before rushing to the stairs nearby to make her way down, Bear quickly on her heels.

His vision is blurred, the pain growing with every passing movement. He begins to panic when he hears voices from above, meaning he had to protect his daughter at any cost. Tessa stares at his wound with wide eyes, watching as he tries to sit up. He feels the metal rod tear through his skin, muscles spasming as more blood pools.

"Dad, I-" Tessa begins to panic herself. "I don't...I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do!"

He hears the footsteps from the side of him and grunts, "Move, Tessa."

"What?"

The doors burst open to reveal two armed men.

"Move!" He yells, shoving her out of harm's way.

Steve sits up as high as he can as he shoots, the pain growing more intense. Tessa fumbles with her gun for a second before she shoots the last man dead. Steve grunts out in pain before laying back down, keeping his eyes shut tightly.

"Dad, don't do this to me right now," Tessa whispers as her eyes begin to glass over with tears. "I need you, please don't leave me."

"You're gonna..." He breathes heavily, trying to speak as little as possible. "You're gonna have to leave me, honey."

Her eye widens in shock and fear, quickly shaking her head, "No, that's not happening! I'm not leaving you!"

"Tessa..."

"I'm not leaving you!" Tessa cries, tears falling down her cheeks. Bear whimpers at her distress.

"OK," Steve sighed in defeat, knowing that it was futile to argue with her. "Then you're gonna have to pull me, Tessa."

Tessa sniffles with a nod as she wipes her cheek. She bends down and clutches onto his hand for dear life. "You ready?"

Steve holds on tight and nods curtly, "Pull!"

Tessa pulls him upward as he screams, searing pain-numbing his whole body as he sees white. Through the bitter pain, he keeps telling her to pull, yelling as the rod slowly slips from his body. And with one final pull, his body is free. He sighs as warm blood coats his hand, the flow never stopping. Tessa immediately moves to his side and lifts him up, holding him upright.

"I got you, dad," He grunts when he feels her hand putting pressure on his wound. Bear moves ahead to lead the way, making sure they weren't going in blind.

They press on slowly to the entrance, his limping form trying not to collapse from the pain. Steve could feel his vision grow blurry with every passing second with Tessa's voice desperately trying to keep him alert. He feels a violent sting in his side and collapses on one knee, feeling his vision get darker.

"Dad..."

"I'm…" He takes a short breath before hobbling over to the door. "I'm fine, Tess…"

She ignores him and lifts him back, trying to hold him as best as she could. He stumbles forward, grunting in pain as he places most of his weight on Tessa. They finally reach the main entrance and stops short when he hears voices from the side of it. Steve could see more men coming their way and wasn't going to back down from them. He tries to lift his arm to aim, but instead, he collapses and falls, taking Tessa with him.

There were a couple of flashes before Steve could realize what was going on. He could hear the sound of gunshots and his heart instantly stopped.

"Get back! Don't take another step!" Tessa yells.

"The kid's got a fucking gun-!"

Steve watched Bear on the attack as another man whacked Tessa to the ground with a crowbar. His heart skips a beat, his numb body not listening to his screaming brain to get up and help his daughter. He could only watch, blood pooling out of him rapidly. He nearly screams out, watching as Tessa fills the man's body with bullets with his massive assault rifle in her grasp.

Somehow, Tessa pulls him off the ground, taking all his weight and leading him towards the door. He hobbles through the pain, body begging him to just stop walking.

"I'm here, Dad," Tessa huffs out rapidly. "You're safe with me."

Steve grunts in pain as he tries to spit out a reply. "I...know."

As soon as the door opens, he trips on his feet and falls onto his side. He feels the cold wind whip through his face, along with the numbness that spreads throughout his body.

"Dad!" Tessa scrambles to her knees, trying to shake him awake. "Dad, please! Get up!"

He doesn't respond, eyes blank as Tessa's frantic hands run over his wound. She tries to lift him up in her arms but fails miserably. She cries in defeat as she watches her father struggle with his breathing.

"Dad, please! I need you," Tessa pleads as her voice breaks. She holds onto his hand and clutches it tightly. "Stay with me. You hear me? Stay with me-"

"Stay with you... stay with you..." His hand slowly grows limp in her small one as his eyes get heavier and heavier.

"Dad, please."

And that's the last thing he hears before he slips into darkness.

* * *

Natasha's eyes stared at the lake with a smile on her face; her gaze never wavering. Her thoughts were like a million miles away, never letting them fade away from Steve. She couldn't wait for him and Tessa to get back. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her day with them. But deep down, she couldn't shake this feeling, this feeling that something bad was gonna happen. She knew it, she felt it in her heart that was something was definitely wrong. She had to find them, she had to find Steve.

And then suddenly, she hears the bell and the main gates opening.

"Help! I need help!" Natasha hears Tessa's voice scream from the other side of town.

Natasha doesn't waste her time scrambling to her feet before she runs mindlessly. She didn't know where she mustered up the energy but she knew that Steve was in trouble. She pushes through the large crowd and feels her heart stop at the sight. She sees Tessa mounted on her horse with a large wagon attached to the saddle. And in that wagon was a bleeding Steve, accompanied by Bear who laid protectively by his side. His eyes were closed but Natasha could tell that he was barely breathing.

Tessa instantly hops off the horse and moves to her father's side, whispering sweet nothings to him, "Please be okay."

"Get Jane to prep the med bay, now!" Natasha barked orders at the people before joining Tessa's side. No words were exchanged between the two of them. Natasha notices the blood that smeared across her face and the assault rifle that was strapped to her body. She knew that whatever happened back there was far from pleasant and wasn't open for a nice conversation. So instead of asking, Natasha pulls Tessa close to her and embraces her, letting her emotions flood out freely.

"You're gonna be ok, Steve," Natasha tells herself constantly, wanting the words to be true. "You have to be."


	8. VII.

_"Steve."_

_He slowly opened his eyes as he felt a soft hand run through his hair and jawline. He quickly grasped it and held it there, already familiar with this soft caress. He would recognize it anywhere. His angel was here. Seeing her again was the greatest gift anyone could have given him. Nothing could convince him otherwise that this is where he was supposed to be right now._

_"Peggy..."_

_She smiles at him, her bare skin pressed tightly against his own in this beautiful void. He was met with a feeling of warmth that he had not felt in a long time. He missed her touch. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed everything about her. And now, here she was._

_"How is this possible?" She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer._

_"Anything is possible here Steve, all you have to do is believe."_

_"But my heart...my heart is beating," He held her hand up to his heart so that she too could feel the steady rhythm of it's beating. "Am I... am I dying?"_

_She looked at him curiously as she tilted her head to the side. He couldn't help but get lost in her brown eyes, despite the colorful mist that surrounded them, "Well, what do you think?"_

_He looked around for a while and just sighed, "I think it's beautiful."_

_"I've been waiting for you," Peggy whispered, her lips inches away from his. "I've been waiting for so long."_

_"I've missed you so much..."_

_For a moment, just a moment, his mind lingers on Tessa and Natasha. He knows that this wasn't meant to be, that it wasn't real. But a part of him didn't care. Peggy was here. She was in his arms, reveling in his embrace and warmth. And he couldn't help but do the same as he pulls her close, never wanting to let her go ever again._

* * *

Three days. He was in a coma for three days, and Tessa never left his side.

Nor Natasha.

Steve didn't move a muscle the entire time Tessa sat by him. Natasha could see that he was barely breathing, but Jane assured her he was alive. She reached for her father's hand and squeezed it. He didn't respond. She brushed his hair away from his face and leaned in to kiss his forehead. She waited and watched him for a long time, looking for any sign of movement, hoping that he would wake up soon. But he never did.

He was so pale. The gauzy blankets lay around him, thickly guarding his body against the chill of the room. Despite the frigid temperature and the sheets, he was sweating. Tessa's hand went out, of its own accord, and swept the hair from his face. He had an oxygen tube looped under his nose and various lines leading from his arms and from under the blankets. Tears traveled down Tessa's face.

"I'm here, Dad."

It was then Tessa noticed them all. Jane, Pepper, Tony, Clint, and Leah in the corner, staring at Steve's body. Thor kept his head bowed, and Natasha did the same.

"His heart rate is stable. We uh... we have him in an induced coma," Jane explained to Tessa, but she was barely listening. "We were able to stitch his wound but..."

Tessa slowly turned to face her, cheeks stained with tears, "But what?"

"The pole tore through his muscles. It's suffering from lack of blood flow and we don't have the medical supplies to help him right now," Jane sighed as Thor came by her side to put a supportive hand on her shoulder. She was still a little out of it after giving birth but she didn't mind it. Steve needed her help right now. "If he doesn't get the medical attention, he'll die from an infection.

"We can't let that happen!" Tessa practically jumped to her feet.

"Tess..." Leah whispered to try and calm her down but she wouldn't hear of it. Bear whimpered from her feet, nudging his head gently against her leg.

"What do we need?" Tessa said quickly. "I'm not gonna sit here and let my dad die while you all watch him in pity!"

"Tessa," Natasha stood in front of her and held both of her arms firmly. "We're all worried about Steve here. But it's just not that simple. We won't get another shipment of medical supplies for another week. And he doesn't have that much time on his hands."

"Well, we have to go get them!" She yelled, more tears gliding down her cheek. "It has to be me. I have to help before I..."

She swallows her words and looks down at him, feeling helpless, "It has to be me..."

Tessa buried her head in her hands, overwhelmed with emotion. She was in pain; she was tired and hungry. She didn't know how to handle all of this heartbreak at once. Natasha watched her with a sympathetic eye, mindful of not touching her. Her clothes were tattered, covered in blood and ashes. She didn't want to change out of it. She didn't want to see what was underneath.

Leah's hand pulled her close as she wrapped her up in a hug.

"Hey, he's fine. He's going to be okay. You have to be strong for him, Tess. We all have to. We're just going to have to be here for him. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something you didn't do."

Tessa leaned into Leah and nodded against her shoulder. Natasha settled down in the hard plastic bucket seat next to Steve's bed and scooped up his hand. It was swollen, but none of his fingers were broken or bandaged. Discreetly. she kissed his fingers and laid her head down on his forearm. It felt good to touch him, to feel his solidness under her cheek, and hear his breathing.

"How much time does he have?" Natasha asked Jane, eyes never wavering off of him.

"Less than 24 hours," Jane whispered. "It's only a matter of time before that infection kicks in."

Natasha turns her head and looks back at Tessa who was already staring at her with desperate eyes. She knew how much she needed this. She didn't what happened yet for it to get to this point but she knew that Tessa wanted to make up for something. She had to give her that chance before it was too late.

"Make that list," Natasha said curtly. "We should be back in a couple of hours."

"Are you sure," Tony butted in, his brows furrowed in concern. "Nat, you know how dangerous that hospital is. It's probably crawling with turned, maybe the whole building is filled with spores for all we know."

"It's not," Leah swallowed hard. "At least not in the main part of the building. The turned stays underground."

"And how would you know that?"

Leah sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I was there not too long ago when we were passing through. It's protected by another group of people, and they don't like to play nice with anyone."

Tony let out a sigh of his own, shaking his head in disbelief at the situation they were in, "This is a fucking mess."

"And we're still going, Tessa said firmly. All eyes were locked on hers for a moment, a little taken back by her fierceness and determination. "I'm not letting my dad die for something that was my fault. If you don't want to help that's fine, but don't you dare get in our way."

"And I'm coming with you," Leah whispered, lacing her fingers through Tessa's. "No exceptions."

They all shared concerned glances but didn't disagree with the decision. They knew that if they didn't do this, Steve was surely going to die. Without saying another word, they all left to make the list of the things Steve needed and to give them the privacy they needed. Tessa stared at her father's face once more and placed her hand in his, holding it tight. She didn't know how long she stood there by his side until she felt a slight nudge to her shoulder, seeing Natasha with folded spare clothing in her hands.

"I figured you'd want to clean up a bit."

"All I want is for my dad to come back to me," Tessa ran a soothing hand through his hair. "I... said some things to him back there that I didn't mean. I don't want that to be the last thing he remembers. Or me..."

"He knows you love him, and he loves you."

"That doesn't make what I said any better," Tessa snapped at Natasha, which she kindly ignored. She knew of the things she suffered and the suffering that was to come. She didn't dare oppose her for it.

"No, it probably doesn't."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care for your father."

Tessa didn't say anything about that, but she knew there was a deeper meaning to her words. She kept her stern gaze on Steve before she nodded curtly and took the clothes she offered. She took a moment to look at her father and felt tears run down her cheeks. There were a lot of emotions coursing through her body that she didn't know how to deal with them. Without saying another word, she leans down and presses a soft kiss on his cheek before bending down and to comfort Bear. She pulls him close in her arms before whispering low enough for him to hear, "Take care of him, Bear. Promise me."

And as Tessa brushed past her, Natasha looked into her eyes and she saw the desperation within them, the pain that lingered inside of them. No daughter should see their father this way. With Leah following Tessa's lead, it just Natasha and Steve alone in the cold room.

After a few minutes of silence, Natasha settled down in the hard plastic bucket seat next to Steve's bed and scooped up his hand. It was swollen, but none of his fingers were broken or bandaged. She kissed his fingers and laid her head down on his forearm. It felt good to touch him, to feel his solidness under her cheek, and hear his ragged breathing.

"Um…so I don't know what to say right now," Natasha breathes a laugh, holding his hand to her cheek. "But I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared that it's not even funny. I don't know how you managed to turn my world upside down in such a short amount of time, but you did. You did and now I can't imagine my life without you in it. Everyone keeps saying you'll be fine and I hope you don't make liars out of them. I'm trying so hard right now to be strong for you, Steve. For Tessa. She needs you to come back and be okay again. So I'm gonna make sure that you see through this, Steve."

And that was a promise.

* * *

_Steve held Peggy close to his chest as they sat and watched the waves crash the shore over and over again. She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder, sighing in content. There was something about this place that made him feel calm as he watched the dark sea reflect off of the colorful sky. It was unlike anything he had seen in his life, and what made it better was that he had Peggy by his side. He loved this woman. He loved this woman so much that no one, no one, understood just how much. She was everything to him, she was his world. Everything in his life revolved around her, and when she was gone, it was like a piece of him was forever taken as well_.

_Her fingers laced through his before she brings the back of his hands to her lips, "I've been watching you two, you know? You and our Tessa." She smiled at the thought of her beautiful daughter. "She's so beautiful."_

_"She gets that from her mother. She looks just like you."_

_Peggy turns her head slightly and kisses the underside of his jaw, still grinning, "Don't sell yourself short. There's a lot of you in her that you don't see."_

_He shrugs his shoulder and keeps his gaze ahead of him, "I hope she doesn't pick up anything from me. I'm not exactly the best role model."_

_"You're a good father, Steve," She whispered, her grip on his hand growing tighter. "Don't ever think otherwise."_

_He knew that he wasn't a perfect father, far from it. But he knew he was better than his own._

_When his father left, it changed everything. It made his mother a target for hurt, and he could never forget the pain he put her through even before he left, the abuse he went through. There were scars that even Peggy nor Natasha didn't know about. When he left, he had trained himself to think that he was dead. All those nights of his mother crying had made him stronger, but it also made him more vulnerable. His parting gift was forcing him into the Marines, which only made his hatred for him grow._

_It took him years to come to terms with the fact that he left, and accept it and grow from it. He allowed himself to build up a barrier in front of his memories, so that thinking about him wouldn't hurt him anymore. He allowed himself to believe that it was for the best, that this was life and that sometimes bad things happen. But his mother, she was a wreck. She turned to drugs, drinks, anything to take the edge off. And that's what will make him forever hate that man, the pain he put her through._

_And he made a promise to himself that he would be a better father to his child._

_He loved Tessa with everything in him, and he always will._

_He just wished that he had the chance to tell her that..._

_"She knows, my love," Peggy whispered to him as if she read his mind. "She knows."_

_"But it doesn't matter if she does. She needs to hear it from me, every day of every second," Steve pulled her a little closer. "And now I may never get the chance to tell her again..."_

_"She's safe, that's all that matters. She has someone to look over her now."  
_

_Steve knew who she was referring to, and he didn't want to be the first one to bring it up._

_Peggy's lips curled up in a grin as she looks up at Steve once more, "You want to tell me about her?"_

* * *

Natasha watched Tessa and Leah walk ahead of her as she had her gun in her grasp. The hospital was quiet, too quiet for her liking. She could sense something was off the moment they stepped in, but it didn't seem to faze the girls. Especially Tessa. She was determined, stubborn even. She really took after her old man on that one. She barely spoke on the way there, holding onto her father's assault rifle as if it were a lifeline. Natasha wanted to ask what happened back at that mall, she didn't want to bring it up at the moment. It would only cut the wound deeper.

"I thought you said this place was guarded," Natasha huffed as they walked up a steep staircase that led to another floor. "It's too damn quiet."

"It is, we just haven't seen them yet," Leah replied, slowing her pace so she could walk beside Natasha. Her eyes burned a hole into Tessa's back. "I'm worried about her. She's not herself."

Over the past couple of weeks, Leah and Tessa have grown closer. They knew what it was like to grow up in this hell, to have it be all you've ever known. They formed a bond that they couldn't comprehend. It was strong and genuine. They were inseparable and nothing could ever tear them apart. If they had anything to say about it, they would always be there for each other no matter what.

"I know," Natasha nodded. "I...I'm worried about her too. This isn't like her."

Tessa stops short in her footsteps when she hears a noise from behind them, Natasha and Leah doing the same. They drew their weapons and instantly turns around, their fingers inches away from the trigger. They were quickly met with an arrow attached to a bow, with brown eyes behind it. It was about four of them dressed in winter clothes and beanies, not afraid of the guns that were pointed at them. Their faces weren't smeared with face paint like the raiders. She had never seen them before so she knew that they weren't from around here.

"Drop your weapons, now!" The woman said in front of them, her hands firmly attached to the bowstring. "Or I put one right between your eyes."

"You'll catch a bullet first," Tessa challenged, not backing down. "Get out of our way!"

"Easy Michelle," A man says calmly, placing a hand over hers. "Let's not get hasty here."

"I don't trust them, Peter," She whispers, not backing down either.

Natasha examines them carefully, watching as Peter tells his people to stand down. He looks to be in his early twenties, no older than twenty-five. His brown hair was slicked back and had dark brown eyes along with his stubbled structured face and the body of an athlete. Michelle had her honey-colored curls and dark brown eyes as well, though she looked like the picture of perfection.

"We're not here to fight you," Leah says, holding a hand up in surrender. "We're just here for some medical supplies and we'll be on our way. It's a matter of life and death."

"You cannot expect us to give up our supplies like that to a bunch of strangers," Peter spoke again. "We need them just as much as you do."

"Well, we need them more," Tessa kept her gun aimed at them. "My dad needs just a little bit, we don't want it all. I'm not leaving without it."

The group shared a look, shaking her head at her words.

"Well, that's too damn bad for you guys," Michelle spat. "We've been trapped here for weeks and are barely getting by as it is. We can barely send our people out for food without them possibly getting killed."

"I'm with you, Jones," A man agreed.

"Shut it, Flash."

"Please," Natasha whispered, a hint of desperation in her tone. "We need to get those supplies or he'll die. I'm sure that we can all come up with some compromise so that we can walk out of here unharmed."

Peter eyes them carefully, wondering if their intentions were good or not. His eyes landed on Tessa's and saw the pain and fear that resided within them. He knew that if she had a choice, she wouldn't risk her life to get here. He looked at them for another moment before nudging his head up the stairs, gesturing them to follow him. The three of them shared a look before doing as he asked.

Tessa never relished her grip on her weapon as she felt Leah close to her side and Natasha right behind her to watch her back, "So, who the hell are you people?"

"We're no one," Peter answered simply, continuing to walk. "We're just a bunch of people trying to survive like everyone else. We've been fighting this group of people who won't leave us alone. Persistent bastards."

"Raiders," Leah whispered, nodding her head. "Yeah, we've run into them as well."

Peter nods his head in understanding, "They've raided our camp and kidnapped some of our friends before bringing them into the city. Most were brought in for labor, and others..."

"They eat them," Leah finished.

She could feel her shoulders shake in fear, old memories flashing through her mind. Tessa put a supportive hand on her arms, noticing her distress. Natasha could only swallow back her own words, having memories of her own.

"Yeah, sick son of a bitches they are."

After a few moments of walking through the long hallway, they stop at a tall doorway where there were two more guards waiting outside. Peter walks in front of Michelle and places his hands in hers, pulling her close. "Grab two bottles of penicillin and a syringe," He leans in and kisses her chastely. "And stop being so stubborn."

Michelle rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless. She turns slightly to look over her shoulder before saying, "I'll only be a moment. Once we've given you what you need, you leave. Understand?"

The three of them nodded as they watched her slip into the room, giving them a moment to catch their breath.

As they waited for her to come back out, Natasha noticed the way Tessa was pacing back and forth. She was fidgeting nervously as if she had something weighing on her mind. Probably because her father was in the clutches of death and had no way of knowing if he was okay or not. It's a terrible feeling, not knowing if the ones you love will make it to see another day.

Tessa looked up to see Natasha approaching her and quickly averted her gaze. Natasha crossed her arms and quirked her brow, "You doing alright over here, Tess?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "I'm just ready to get out of here."

She looks at the boarded windows and feels the cold wind whip the slit of it. She would do anything to feel any source of warmth again. It's been hours since she'd last felt any heat. She wipes away a stray that slides down her cheek before Natasha notices.

"You don't seem fine."

"I'll be better when Dad is up and back to his old self."

Nat takes a step towards her and places a tentative touch on her shoulder, which she slightly flinches from, "Tessa, can you please tell me what happened?"

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Tessa snaps, slapping her hand away. "It doesn't change anything that happened! It doesn't change that my dad is fighting for his life because of me! It doesn't change the fact the things I've said to him and it doesn't change the fact that..." She chokes on her words and stops herself from saying any further. "It doesn't change anything..."

"Tessa..."

"Don't mean to interrupt," Peter interrupts from beside them with Leah while lighting up a cigarette. "I just wanted to apologize for Michelle. She means well. It's just...it's been a rough couple of weeks."

"It's fine," Tessa shrugs before wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah," Peter breathes a laugh before taking a pull of his cigarette. "We uh... we just had a son, you know?"

"Oh," Leah smiles softly at his words. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," He smiles as well and looks away as if he was remembering something. "He's only a few weeks, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen besides his mother. I remember telling my best friend, Ned. He was so excited, so proud to be an uncle. I knew that I could trust him with my life and my family's life because there was nothing he wouldn't do for me."

"What happened to him?" Tessa dared ask, and she slowly watches his features grow solemn.

"What happens to everyone else around here," He sighs before putting the cigarette back between his lips. "He got bit on a patrol in the city. And I was the one who knew about it, and I had to make a choice. It was either him or my family."

"That's rough," Natasha nodded curtly. "I'm sorry."

"It was quick, painless," Peter sighed. "I owed him that much."

"For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision," Natasha said.

"It had to be done. I wished I had protected him from it, but at least I protected my family," Peter pointed to the doorway where the guards stood. "And Michelle would do the same. Even if one of us were to get infected, god forbid," He closes his eyes tightly and shudders at the thought. "We have to do whatever it takes to protect the ones we love, no matter how painful it might be to do so."

Tessa soaked in his words carefully, taking each of them into consideration. Her dad nearly died in her arms trying to protect her. It didn't matter if he made it out alive or not, as long as she did. It just goes to show how good of a father he was, a good man he was. And she would do the same for him. She loved her dad more than words could express. He was her best friend and the one person in her life who she could depend on no matter what. He had sacrificed so much for her.

It was time for her to do the same.

A soft cry of a baby causes Tessa to shift her head to the doorway. She sees Michelle walking towards them with a bag in one hand and her son in the other. He was beautiful. Head tousled with soft curly hair and the spitting image of his father. She couldn't imagine a family perfect. Peter put out the cigarette and tossed it across the hallway before grabbing his son into his arms, kissing his cheek soundly.

"Here you go," Michelle places the bag in Natasha's arms. "Everything you need is in there."

After checking the bag for its contents, she throws it over her shoulder and nods curtly, "Thanks." She looks at the family and felt a pull at her heart. They didn't deserve this. They needed a safe place to raise that baby. "If you want, you can come with us to Heber City. We've got plenty of food, shelter. A safe place for you and your friends."

Peter rocks his son in his arms as he rubs the back of his head, earning a coo out of him. He looks at Michelle for a moment and they spoke without words, "Is it safe from the turned?"

"No place safer from them than Heber," She nods. "Besides, winter is coming."

No more needed to be said. Peter gives Natasha a firm nod, "Alright. We'll gather our things and travel with you."

Natasha nods back before leading Tessa and Leah back outdoors. They stood there for a few minutes in the cold before they all walked out with bags on their back. Michelle had her son attached in front of her in a soft blanket along with her bow while Peter had a large hunting rifle in his arsenal. Flash shivered in disgust as he tucked his coat a little tighter.

"Fuck, I hate the cold."

"Then, let's get moving," Michelle nodded as she took Peter's hand in hers. "I'm not trying to get sick out here."

With that, they all began to move forward. All except Tessa. It didn't take a while before anyone noticed.

"What are you doing, Tessa? Let's get going," Natasha nudged her head towards her direction.

She just shook her head and remained still, "No."

"What are you doing?" Natasha dropped her bag and made her way towards Tessa. "This isn't you..."

"What do you know about me, Natasha?"

"I know that you are smarter than this and that you're not acting like yourself."

"Sure you do," She huffed, eyes glassy from the tears she was holding back.

"Tessa, I don't know what this is about. But we don't have time for this. Let's just go home."

"No, I can't…" Her voice broke, a stray tear falling. "This is where we part ways, Natasha.."

"What the hell are you talking about, Tessa? Whatever it is, we can fix this." She tries to reach for her arm only for her to back away further.

"Don't-" Her voice breaks again, her emotions betraying her. "Don't touch me."

Natasha shakes her head in disbelief, wondering what the hell has gotten into her.

"Fuck," Peter breathed from behind Natasha as she whirled on him. His gaze grew serious as it landed on Tessa. " She's been bitten."

The air left her lungs as he uttered those words. Natasha faced her slowly, truth showing in her eyes. She shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"No," She breathed. "No, you didn't. You can't be."

Tessa couldn't look her in the eyes. She just wished this was some nightmare, that she would wake up in her bed with Bear by her side and just hold him close. But it wasn't, and she was never going to see him again. Or her dad.

"Natasha..."

"Let me see it." Her voice was stern.

"I..."

"Show it to me, Tessa," Her voice was filled with so much pain that it was haunting.

She clenched her jaw and unzipped her jacket, revealing the bite. Natasha could barely look at it. There it was, clear as day on her collarbone. She could see the infection taking a small toll on her. She was much paler now, sweat just breaking over her brow. She had been hiding this well.

"I got it on the last patrol," Tessa whispered, covering it back up.

Leah made her way to Natasha's side and stared at Tessa in shock and disbelief, "Tess..."

Tessa couldn't look her in the eye, she couldn't watch how much she was hurting them, "You've got to get to my dad before it's too late-"

Leah shook her head and made her way to Tessa, not caring about the situation, "What about you?"

"You have to leave me," She whispers and she never thought those words could kill her, but they nearly did.

"No," Leah cupped her face in her hands, and Tessa felt broken inside. "I'm not leaving you. You're my fucking best friend, my only friend, and the only good thing I have left in this fucked up world and I'm not leaving you. We can fight this. I know we can."

Their eyes met, a pitiful smile sitting on her lips. She sniffled, eyes giving away just how much pain she was actually in. The process was kicking in but she was fighting it with everything she had.

"Leah..."

"You can fight this, as I did," She shook her head. "I was bitten too, remember. It wasn't easy but I got through it, and now you're going to fight this."

"And what if I don't, Leah," Tessa said, her words cutting deep. "What if I'm not like you and I ended up hurting somebody? I can't do that to you. I can't do that to my _dad_ , it would kill him. This is the way it has to be."

Leah held her in her embrace and nodded slowly, knowing that she had a point, "Okay," she pulled back and faced her. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No," Tessa shoved her away. "You can't."

"What? You really expect us to just leave you out here?"

"Yes."

Natasha had heard enough. "There is no way in hell-"

"There is no choice here!" There was a heavy long pause, painful and all too agonizing. Tessa still had tears in her eyes, her shoulders shaking as her body filled with uncontrollable emotions. "Just leave...and don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Leah took a step towards her, "Tess, please. I can't just leave you out here alone. I won't..."

"Yes, you will," Tessa places the heavy assault rifle in her hand and cocks it back, putting everyone on high alert. L

Leah looks at her and feels her heart break at how far she had gone, "Tess..."

"I don't want to hurt you," She shook her head, feeling more tears stray down her cheek. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I'm not giving up on you, Tess. Let me be here for you," She took a tentative step towards her. "I don't want you to be alone."

Natasha could only blink at the sight of them, tears straying down her cheek. She was frozen in her spot, the situation completely out of her control. She had to do something, she knew she did. But she couldn't. Her thoughts were too busy spiraling beyond comprehension.

"Leah, I'm begging you, " Her plea was gentle yet desperate.

Leah shakes her head and steps closer, feeling the barrel of the gun pressed against her stomach, "No. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

And with that, she pulls her into her arms.

Tessa stands there in shock, hands now frozen on her sides. And before she knew it, she broke down in her arms, wrapping her arms around Leah's waist. She cried for the mistake she made, for her stubbornness, the words she said to her father, and to the everlasting pain she was about to cause him.

"I'm right here," Leah whispered, holding her as she cried.

Natasha made her way towards them and stood by their side, making Tessa look over at her, "I can't just leave you out here..."

"You have to," She says as she wiped her tears away. "Someone has to look out for my dad..."

"He'll come after you, Tessa. And nothing will stop him, " Natasha told her, and she knew that she was telling her. Once Steve finds about this, there was no telling what he was going to do.

"Then you have to stop him," Tessa says as she moves to Natasha. "Whatever it takes, you have to stop him. Promise me."

"Tessa..."

" _Promise me_."

Natasha says nothing. She only looks at her in anger and pure sadness, her heartbreaking with every passing second. Without hesitation, Tessa wraps her arms around Natasha in a tight embrace, burying her face in her chest.

"Thank you. For everything..." Tessa whispers as she squeezes her a little tighter. "Take care of him, please. Make him happy."

It was her goodbye, her final wish.

Natasha couldn't help but hug her back and hold her as tight as she could. For as long as she could. And as she held her in her arms. she could only think about one thing. As much as is this was killing her, it was nothing compared to how much this was going to hurt Steve.

* * *

_"What's she like," Peggy grinned, bringing her arms around Steve's neck. "This Natasha."_

_Steve smiles softly at the mention of her name, but looks into Peggy's brown eyes in sadness, "She's not you."_

_Peggy shrugs her shoulders but maintains her grin, "She doesn't have to be."_

_He wraps his arms around her waist as she scoots closer to him, "She's great. Amazing, actually."_

_"Do you see a future with her?" Peggy asks, tilting her head to the side._

_It didn't take long for him to answer._

_"I do, despite the world we live in now," He nods his head. "It won't be like the future you and I would've had but..."_

_Peggy sighs before pulling him into her arms, hugging him close. He couldn't but sigh as well, letting her scent overwhelm him one last time, "I'll always be apart of your past, my love," She pulls back slightly and whispers, "And I'll always be apart of you."_

_She presses her lips against his in a soft kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He pulls back a little and shakes his head, "But you're not with me, Peggy. You're not with me to watch our little girl grow."_

_Peggy smiles as she drags a dainty finger down his cheek, "She doesn't need me. She has you, and Natasha," She smiles down at her wedding band before looking back up at him. "Let her see this side of you always. The pure side, the good side. The side I always see."_

_Steve could feel his heart swell at her words, feeling a wave of pride overwhelm him. She turns around in his arms and leans her head back against his chest to watch the unique sunset over the dark waves, "You can make a life for yourself out there, Steve. You can be happy, and I can go now too."_

_His heart immediately tarnished at the thought. Peggy being gone from every aspect of his life. He couldn't do it, he wasn't ready for that still. His hands grip hers, holding them tight, "But I don't want to let you go."_

_Peggy lifts her head up and meets his gaze, smiling that sad smile once more. She brings her hand up to brush a strand of hair away from his face, and he doesn't shy away from her touch. Steve sighs deeply and cups her face in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers, "You can, Steve. I know you can..."_

_And that's when he knew this was it. This was truly goodbye._

_"Goodbye, my love. I'll be with you and our daughter, always."_

* * *

Steve's eyes open up in an instant, ragged breaths escaping his lips. Natasha instantly jumped out of her seat to calm him down, gently running her fingers through his hair. He almost immediately surrenders to her touch. Bear barks in delight at his movement, running around in excitement. Natasha immediately calms him down so that he wouldn't pounce on Steve.

"Hey, I'm here," She whispers soothingly. "I'm right here."

Steve stared at the ceiling, his eyes moving here and there as they blinked. His brows furrowed, and he used his left hand to pull the oxygen mask off. Natasha squeezed his hand again, and he finally looked at her, his sleepy eyes staring right into her soul.

Natasha stared back hesitantly, not knowing what the expression on her face was.

"Hey, Rogers," She said softly.

He smiled just a little and then winced in pain.

"What hurts?" Natasha asked, concerned.

"Everything," He grunts.

Natasha glanced around for a few moments, not knowing what to do. "Want me to call Jane?" I think she's supposed to give you more pain reliever."

Steve shook his head and winced again.

"Are you sure? You'd rather be in pain?"

Steve nodded curtly, "I don't want to go to sleep again."

Natasha didn't want him to either, but she'd rather he wasn't in pain, "Okay."

She smiles down at him and kisses his forehead as soft as she could. He takes her hand in his and squeezed it. He was awake. He was okay. He came back to her and that's what matters. Natasha grinned at him, and his shoulders slumped as he smiled back at her. When he spoke, his voice was very scratchy and hoarse, "Where's Tessa?"

At those two words, her heart stops and she knew that she had to tell him the truth. But couldn't find the courage to do so. Instead, she clams up, hands instantly shaking in distress. Steve looks at her for a moment and recognizes it right away.

"Where's Tessa?" He asks again, more firmly this time.

Natasha shakes her head slowly, tears falling down her cheek, "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm so sorry."

And as she said those words, Natasha knew that all hell was going to be unleashed.

"Nat, tell me where my daughter is!"


	9. VIII.

"Steve!"

Natasha kept yelling his name, following him throughout the nursery. He wobbles through the room, slowly throwing on his hoodie and coat without giving her another glance. He couldn't look at her right now when his body was filled with anger and anxiety. The thought of his daughter being in potential danger was enough to make him fall over the edge. This couldn't be happening right now, this had to be some kind of bad dream.

"Stupid, why was I so fucking stupid?" Steve mumbles to himself. "I should've protected her..."

"Steve, if you would just listen to me for a moment!"

"My gun," His eyes frantically searched the room. "Where's my damn gun?"

He looks down by his bag and sees his assault rifle lying beside it. He couldn't help but look at it differently now, remembering that Tessa had to use it to defend herself. Alone. And now she was defenseless, yet again. How could he look at her the same? How could he look her in the eyes knowing that he failed to protect her and broke his promise to her? He could hear her cries of help after his fall, the sound of Bear whimpering by his side, the gunshots that followed.

Damn it, Tessa...

He didn't know whether she was safe or in danger. She could be surrounded by turned for all he knew. He had to get to her, and he had to get to her fast.

"Come, Bear," Steve grunts as he throws his bag over his shoulder along with his rifle. Bear eagerly jumps up to his feet and follows Steve without hesitation. Meanwhile, Natasha was doing everything in her power to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

Steve stepped outside and felt a cold lash of wind whip against his neck. His side throbs with every step he takes but he doesn't pay it any attention. He had a lot of scars that traced his body, but this one had to be the most memorable. And the most painful.

As he makes his way to the vehicles, he's met with concerned faces, familiar and new ones. His eyes narrow slightly at the sight, clearly seeing what was going on. They were trying to stop him from leaving as if they could. Nothing could stop him from getting to his daughter, the reason for his existence, one of the main things that keep him tethered to this fucked up world they lived in now.

His hands itch close to his firearm and tenses, "Move. I'm not asking again."

"Steve," Tony steps forward, holding his hands up in surrender. "I know that you're upset, and rightfully so. But...let's take a moment to think about this."

"There's nothing to think about," Steve shakes his head quickly. "I'm getting my daughter, one way or another."

"It's not that simple, Steve," Clint says, his expression sorrow-filled. "Even if you do find her, there might be a chance that she's..."

"I don't care," Steve yelled, making everyone jump in their spots. "I don't need any of you to tell me what's best for me. I need my daughter, now! And if I have to walk, or crawl, or go through all of you even, I will. So, last chance," He steps forward, his face solemn as he's now inches away from Tony. "Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Way. Now."

Tony swallows hard but doesn't back down, "I'm sorry, but this is bigger than you and Tessa. She could be a danger to everyone now that she's infected..."

Without hesitation, he grabs Tony by the collar of his shirt and presses his pistol to his jawline firmly. Bear growls at the tension that was growing, "If you think I'm going to leave my daughter out there defenseless, then you don't know who the fuck I am..."

Everyone surrounds them, trying to deteriorate the situation before it escalated. Steve was not himself, and rightfully so. His daughter was possibly in danger, and he was nowhere around her to protect her. And Leah as well. Leah was just as defenseless as Tessa was. Even though his main concern on his little girl, a part of him was also worried about Leah. He had grown to love and care for her as well as if she was his own.

"Steve, calm down there..." Thor tried to talk him down but was stopped short when Steve throws Tony to the ground with a thud. Everyone was starting to look at him as if he was going insane. And at that moment, he practically was.

"You're all fucking cowards," Steve shook his head in disgust. "All of you. I could care less about what happens to your town as long as I get my daughter. We don't even have to come back if that's what you want, but I'm going to find her! You can't stop me..."

"Steve," Natasha steps forward and turns his head to face her, cupping his face in her hands. "I know you're worried about Tessa, we all are. But, listen to them. Our hands are tied here, and it was her choice. It's what she wanted, Steve, We had to respect it."

"She's a child!" Steve snapped at her, making her jump back a little. "You're not a parent, Natasha. You don't know what it's like to tell your daughter every night that you will protect her from any harm, and will do everything in your power to make sure she remains safe always. Only to find out your words meant nothing, and you broke your main promise to her."

Natasha breathes sharply, taking in his words.

"I promised her...and I failed her," His voice breaks at the thought. "I'm going, whether you're coming with me or not."

He grabs her hand and places them above his heart, "But I want you with me. I want...I don't want to lose you, Nat."

Natasha shakes her head and leans in closer, "I don't want to lose you either..."

"Then come with me..." He says, desperation clearly hinted in his tone. "Please..."

Natasha wanted to say yes, the words burning on the tip of her tongue. But then, she looked back at all the people that surrounded them. They were her family, they saved her from the raiders, and gave her a home when no one else could. She wouldn't even be alive today if it wasn't for them. Natasha owed them her life, she couldn't just ignore that. No matter how much she wanted, she couldn't do that. Not even for Steve...

"Steve," She croaks out, feeling tears run down her cheek. "You know how I feel about you..."

He closes his eyes, and grabs her hands, ready for her to say the words. He didn't need to hear it to know what she was about to say. It was written all over her face. He didn't want to make her choose, so he wasn't going to ask her again. Natasha's heart breaks when he gently pushes her away, putting on a cold expression to mask his true expression. She never thought she would see that face again, the one that she had seen when she first met him. He was no longer the Steve she came to know and care for right now.

He was hollow.

"Alright, then..." He whispers harshly, taking a step back from her. "Guess I'll be leaving then."

Natasha opens her mouth to speak but is stopped short when a voice interrupts them, "You won't go alone."

Steve turns to see a Peter stepping aside from Michelle who was holding their baby boy in her arms, "I'll go with you."

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion as he turns his focus on him, "And you are?"

"Peter," He nods curtly. "I was there when your daughter separated from the group."

"And you want to help why?"

Peter doesn't say anything for a moment. He just turns slightly and leans down to kiss his son softly on the forehead, "If I were in your shoes, I would be doing the exact same thing. As a father, I can't help be feel obligated to help you. If you'll have me..."

Peter outstretches his hands and Steve just looks at it for a moment. Steve didn't know much about this young man, but he could tell that he had a good heart and good intentions. He had a good feeling about him, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice here. He needed all the help he could get right now. So without further question, he leans over with a grunt and firmly shakes his hand, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"You better come back to us, Parker," Michelle says, a concerned look on her face. "You know I trust your decisions but..."

Peter grins evenly at the mother of his child and takes her and his son in his arms, holding them close. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips, making her sigh in his touch, "I always come back to you, don't I?"

Michelle rolls her eyes at his remark, "I suppose you do."

"Well, this time isn't any different," Peter whispers as he runs a delicate finger down his son's cheek. "And that same promise goes to Ned here too."

"It better."

"I'll only be a moment to get the rest of my things," Steve says to Peter, ignoring all of the somber faces that were looking at him. "Wait for me?"

"Of course," Peter nods respectfully as Steve replies with one of his own.

Steve looks at all of the faces that were looking at him. From Tony, Thor, Pepper, and Jane, to finally landing on Natasha's. He felt so betrayed and so alone. He had finally opened up himself to trust in someone, and this was how they repaid him. After all the times he had put his life and his daughter's on the line, they couldn't bother to do the same for the sake of his little girl. He understood, though. In the end, everyone was out for themselves. That's how it was now, and Steve wasn't going to forget that again.

Without another word, he turns around and heads back to his dorm with Bear on his trail, ignoring all the sad eyes that lingered on his form.

Natasha followed Steve back to his dorm without saying a word. She leaned against the doorway as Steve got to work to packing his and Tessa's things. Bear whimpered at Natasha's feet.

He figured to travel as lightly as possible. All in all, it took less than ten minutes to pack their things away. The sound of the zipper was loud in the quiet room. They still hadn't moved or said a word to each other. And even though they were a few feet away from each other, they'd never felt more distant. They didn't know what the future held for each other, and that frightened them. Steve was leaving, he was leaving the town and people he had grown to care for. But he was also leaving Natasha; and the thought of leaving her behind was unbearable. He didn't know when he would see her again, and that broke his heart even more...

"Well, I guess that's it then," Natasha whispers.

She received no response from him. He was slipping through her hands like too much sand as he found it hard to breathe. His fists clenched tightly as the anger he had held inside was about to be unleashed.

"Goddammit!" he yelled. And the next thing Natasha knew, there was a loud bang and white dust was scattered on the wooden floor. She jumped, startled by the loud noise and that's when she saw that Steve's fist had gone through the wall. Natasha took a calming breath and walked towards him.

She gave a gentle tug on his arm. He pulled it from the wall and a bruise formed on his fingers that surrounded the cuts. She took his hand and cradled it between her own, treating each knuckle with delicate kisses. He remembered himself and tried to pull his hand away.

"I'm fine..." He snapped, averting her gaze.

"You don't seem fine," She whispers to him, now holding his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, Steve. For everything you're going through right now. I wish I could take all of your pain away..."

He runs a frustrated hand over his face, and yanks his hand away from her, "Don't. I don't want your pity."

"Don't do that," She points a finger at him, shaking her head at him. "Don't push me away right now."

"Why not," He turned to face her, eyes filled with hurt. "It's not like I'm gonna be around anymore, am I? And you're not coming with me?"

"That's not fair, you can't do that to me! This is bigger than just you and me and you know it."

"No," he shook his head adamantly. "No, that's bullshit! You and I both know it's more than that!"

"Give me a break, Steve! What do you want me to say?" Her eyes flashed with anger. "I didn't want to leave her behind either! God, I love that little girl as if she were my own. I wouldn't leave her if I didn't have any other choice."

"You did have a choice," He leaned his forehead against the walls, tapping it gently with his good hand. "You should've brought her home."

"It wasn't my choice," Natasha whispered. "It was Tessa's decision, and there was no changing her mind. She thought it would be best to protect you."

"You guys just wanted to protect yourselves," Steve scoffed, shaking his head. "Did Tessa's safety ever come to your mind when you let her and Leah go? Or Leah's for that matter?"

That did it. Natasha understood where he was coming from but this was going too far. She had enough.

She walked over to him and shoved him in the chest; hard. Tears were spilling down her face as she poked her finger at his chest, "Fuck you, Steve! How dare you say that to me after all I've done for you?"

"What about all I've done for you?" He countered, leaning in a little closer. "Does that count for anything?"

"It counts for everything!" she yelled, pounding her fists against his body once more. Surprisingly, he didn't grunt in pain. "I would never do anything to hurt you or Tessa, Steve! I love her and I love you!"

"Well, I love you too!"

And as soon as those words left his lips, they both froze, realizing what they had both said to each other. Their hearts raced and they couldn't get enough air in their lungs. They said it, those three little magic words that could change everything. It was written in their eyes, their faces, the way they gazed at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. They didn't say anything. The look of love and adoration said it all.

Without wasting another moment, he roughly cups Natasha's face in his hands and she gasps when his lips crashed down hungrily onto her. His kisses were wild, biting, and desperate; firm, but never dominating. His strong hands palmed her rear and he lifted her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. Natasha quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her hands around his neck, pulling him impossibly. She could feel his erection between her legs, his arousal pressed up against her core. She moaned against his lips, intoxicated by his hunger.

She thinks about stopping, considering his condition. But as his hands continued to roam her body, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. His touch was greedy, almost completely satisfying. His grasp was firm and unrelenting, making Natasha cling to him desperately. She rolls her hips against his and earns a rough groan from him. They kissed as it was the first time; like it was the last time. It was filled with love and hate, ecstasy, and despair. Everything they had ever felt for each other, everything they ever would feel for each other was evident in their kisses. It was beyond words.

Her hands move to his hoodie and coat before he reaches behind his neck with one hand and pulls it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor along with his shirt. Before she knew it, she found herself relieved of her shirt and bra. They brought their naked torsos together as they fall on the bed, feeling a flame ignite within them.

He quickly undid her jeans and tugged them to pool down her legs along with her panties. Natasha does the same for him, leaving them down just enough for her to get a good grip on his backside. There was nothing romantic about it, only aggressive, desperate need. He was hovering over her slightly, his lips devouring her neck while he roughly groped her breasts.

Natasha gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as he entered her with one quick thrust, his hot skin meeting hers. His hips rocked back and forth, sweat coating his rippling muscles. Natasha scratched her nails down his back with one hand as her other remained on his backside, eliciting a soft growl. Her core clenched around him as if in response.

For that brief moment, they forgot. They forgot that they would be separated and torn apart, possibly forever. How would they survive without each other? What they had found in each other has brought nothing but happiness and joy into their life. And soon, all of that would be over.

Steve worshipped her body in every way possible, letting their bodies move in a perfect rhythm. Their eyes were locked on each other as Steve continued his rough thrusts. Natasha was mesmerized by him, his strong hands setting her aflame along the curves of her body. His pace increased, his breathing ragged. Natasha grips onto his shoulders, trying to hold on to whatever resilience she had left.

"I love you, Natasha," he grunted, panting heavily. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back, squeezing her thighs tighter around his hips, rising up to meet each thrust. "I'll always love you."

His pace increased and he was finding it difficult to hold back, to make the pleasure last that much longer for both of them. Natasha felt the pleasure vibrate through her limbs, erupting from her very core. She lets out a moan as Steve erupts inside of her, slowly letting them come down from their high.

Natasha held him close after that, his head resting against her breasts. They lay on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms as their breathing steadied and their racing hearts slowed down. Neither one of them said anything. There was nothing left to say. Steve kissed her breasts and trailed sweet, wet kisses up and down her neck. Nathasa sighed in content as she ran her hands through his hair, satisfied that she had him in her arms for a little while longer. That's all that mattered to her right now.

But she knew it couldn't last long, nothing lasts forever.

After a few moments, they knew that they couldn't delay any longer. They got dressed in silence. Natasha went to the bathroom to freshen up and when she came back out, Steve was no longer in there, his bag no longer on the floor. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Natasha didn't know when it would eventually hit her, but she knew that when she did, she would feel nothing but hollow inside.

* * *

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yeah, pumpkin?" Steve asks, his eyes closed from trying to get some rest. He knew that wasn't going to happen for a moment, now that his six-year-old daughter was wide awake. He laid on the hardwood floors of an abandoned house while she remained comfortable on the couch. Not that he minded it anyway, he would do anything for his little girl._

_"I can't sleep," She says embarrassingly, flinching when thunder booms from the raging storm outside._

_He doesn't say anything back, he just opens his sleeping bag and allows her to slid in beside him, pulling him close. She sighs happily as she wraps her arms around his waist and nuzzles her face in his chest. She felt safe with him, no matter how dire the situation. She knew how much her father loved her and that he would do anything to protect her. He didn't have to do much to prove that to her._

_"You know I'll always be around to protect you, right Tess?" He whispers in her crown, rubbing her shoulders in comfort. "I'll never let any harm come your way, I promise."_

_"I know, Daddy," She whispers, tugging onto her dad's parka a little tighter. "I love you."  
_

_"Love you more," He kisses her forehead softly and leans back to lay his head on the cold hardwood floors. "Sweet dreams, baby girl."_

Tessa woke up with a start, clenching onto her silky sleeping bag. She could feel Leah sleeping beside her, unaware of her turmoil. She runs a tired over her face, remembering the night she spent hours crying herself to sleep. She thought about her dad recovering from his injuries and how she had to break his heart by not coming back to him. She loved her dad, and she owed him everything. He had kept her safe all her life, this was the least she could do for him.

Tessa sighed deeply, her fingers ghosting over the bite on her collarbone. She had gotten used to it these last couple of days, not like she had a choice in the matter. Vein marks begin to stretch out from the bite, the infection slowly getting worse. She was fighting it with as much strength as she had, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to give up.

"Hey," Leah whispers, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"How are you feeling?"

Tessa shrugged her shoulders slightly, "What's done is done and I'm ready to move on and not think about it anymore."

"Hungry? It's still a lot of deer left if you are," As if on queue, Tessa's stomach started growling.

"Yeah, Lee. Thank you."

Leah smiles sadly, "Of course."

Leah couldn't tell her that looked a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying all night. There were dark circles under her eyes due to her lack of sleep. She was pale and wan. Tessa needed a moment to collect her thoughts. She had been going through an emotional roller coaster for days. She was starting to succumb to the stress.

But luckily, she had Leah as a constant source of love and support through it all. She couldn't have asked for a more loyal friend. She loved her, she cared for her and she didn't understand how she deserved someone like Leah to be in her life. She was her only friend, the only one she trusted with her secrets and with her life. She was grateful that she had her by her side to see this through.

The smell of cooked deer meat brought Tessa out of her reverie. She thanks Leah as she hands her a piece and eats in silence. They were on a small hill that wasn't to far from the city. They could get a good look at the roads to see who could possibly pass by every now and then but no one came. It was practically empty, no sign of life anywhere unless you really were looking for trouble.

Leah stared at Tessa while she ate. For the first time in a long while, the silence was awkward between them. Tessa knew Leah wanted to ask how she was feeling again but decided against it. She really didn't want to talk about her health right now, it was far from her mind. She didn't like it when people were concerned about her, she had her dad for that.

"I know you must feel like it's your fault," Leah speaks surprisingly. "But it's not. These things just happen."

"If it's not my fault, then whose it," Tessa says coldly. "My dad was right. I was never ready for that."

"Come on, Tess," Leah nudges her shoulder gently with her own. "You brought your dad back to the city with a horse and a fucking wagon. Your dad is alive because of you. You should be proud."

"I know," Tessa smiles a little at her words of encouragement, but they quickly wash away. "I just feel like I'm letting him down, you know? I feel so selfish for even doing this to him."

"Tess, you're the most selfless, caring, and beautiful person I've met in my entire life. No one is more selfless than you," Tessa was blushing like crazy. "If you don't think so, then you'll just have me to keep on reminding you."

"Thanks, Lee."

Leah leans forward and places a comforting hand on Tessa's knees as her soft smile widens a little."We're in this together, Tess. Friends till the end."

Tessa places her hand on top of hers and says, "Friends till the end."

They stop short when they hear the sounds of a strong engine roaring inside the city. Tessa's eyes squint to get a better look at what was going on, and her curiosity peaked. She saw armed men exiting trucks, looking like they were setting up camp. They were stacking supplies in crates and moved them by the sewer drain for later purposes. From what she could tell, they weren't just any normal military. They were the best of the best. Tessa's eyes widened when she notices a patch on their clothes, a patch she's been familiar with her entire life.

"What is it, Tessa? Who are they?"

Tessa looks at Leah and swallows hard before saying, "These guys are Marines."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Natasha breathed, shaking her head. "This is not fucking happening right now..."

She felt her chest tightening as she sat against the cold wall in the bathroom. She tried to take deep breaths and form coherent thoughts, but the more she tried to, the more the situation became a reality. Six pregnancy tests were lined up on the sink counter, all having some form of 'positive'. There were two lines, pink dots, plus symbols, and even the word 'pregnant' on one of them.

There was no denying it; she was having a baby.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that this was real. She knew that Steve was a big part of her life even before she knew it. He came into her life and led them both out of the darkness. Natasha found love, she found love in him and it was one of the things she would always be grateful to him for. That, and the little miracle that was growing inside of her body every day.

Natasha wanted to smile, and then she wanted to cry… and then she wanted to smile again. She was going to have a baby—Steve's baby. She knew that this was going to be a challenge, a life-changing experience. But that didn't matter to her. She wanted this baby, she wanted it more than anything in the world. And now that she was pregnant, she was going to do everything in her power to protect her child from this cruel world.

Natasha looks down at her barely-there belly and places a tentative hand on top of it, tears running down her cheek, "Let's go save Daddy, huh?"


	10. IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is very violent and abusive and may be triggering for some readers.

"Why do you think they're here?"

Leah whispers by Tessa's side as they continue to watch the Marines move around from a fair distance. They never took their eyes off of them ever since they arrived. Tessa had been keeping watch on them for a couple of days, eying their every move. She wanted to know what they were up to, the supplies and weapons they had. She wanted to play this smart. One wrong move could end both of their lives

"My dad was a marine," Tessa whispers mostly to herself. "Maybe we can find someone there to lend us a hand."

Before Leah could form a response, Tessa's head snaps up when she hears a twig break behind her, her body more alert than she was before. Acting on memory alone, she grabs her sidearm and aims it quickly. She looks through the thick hoard of bushes and keeps her aim steady and strong.

"Who's there?" She calls out in a stern voice. Leah makes her way towards Tessa, standing supportively by her side. They see a figure slightly move behind the tree and Tessa holds her gun more firmly. "Come out, now. "

Menacingly, another figure comes out after the other man and they both had sinister smiles playing on their lips. They had on heavy jackets and dingy pants caked with dirt and mud. They had rifles strapped to their back but they didn't have them in their grasp. Leah could tell they were raiders just by the looks of them. Her heart stopped when she looked at their faces, and she could see the thoughts running through their head.

"Well, look what we have here," One of them spoke, his hands resting on the hilt of machete that was on his hip. He had sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes that had evil intentions behind them. "Looks like we got us a couple of runaways."

"Either one of you move and I put a bullet right between your fucking eyes," Tessa challenges, surprised she could sound the least bit intimidating. She watches the other man, scoff, and roll his eyes. She cocks her pistol back and aims it at one of them. "Try me if you dare."

The man eyes Tessa for a moment before his smile widens, a greedy look overtaking his face, "Aren't you a little firecracker?"

"What do you want from us?" Leah spoke up this time, putting a supportive hand on Tessa's back. Leah didn't know it but she was giving Tessa the strength she needed to get through this.

"You see here little ladies," The man pauses for a moment, a flicker of anger washing over him. "We sent a group of men out to a mall to look for food a couple of days back. Only a few came back and they said that others had been slaughtered by a mad man." His dark eyes finally met Tessa's as a chill went down her spine. "And he was a mad man, with a little girl and a dog."

The color leaves Tessa's face, the air in her lungs leaving enough room for anxiety to creep in. She lets out a shaky breath as they take a menacing step towards them. Tessa and Leah quickly step back.

"And now I find you two, _completely_ defenseless," Tessa gently takes the safety off, her fingers inches away from the trigger. "How very unfortunate..."

"Back up," Tessa warned, her voice shaking. "Back up right now."

"You won't survive long out here," The man says, gaze never leaving him. "But I can keep you safe," He chuckles opening his arms out wide. "I can protect you both."

"You're sick if you'd think we'd go anywhere with you!"

"Well," The man sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. "Then I suppose we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Tessa hears footsteps shuffling behind them, and knows that another man is coming. But she wasn't going without taking one of them with her. She quickly aims her gun and shoots the man behind him with precision, the bullet lodging through his head. The gunshot echoes in the air, silence filling between them. Blood flows out of the wound and flows freely as the man falls limp on the ground.

"Leah, run!"

But before Leah could take a step, she's immediately met with the butt of a rifle, instantly knocking her unconscious. Tessa tries to make a move but feels strong arms around her neck. She gasps, limbs flailing out as she tries to fight against the stronghold. Tessa's gun falls to the floor, both of them struggling to get the upper hand in this situation. The grip around her neck tightens as the air escapes her. The man laughs at her struggle, his hands gripping her chin in a sickeningly affectionate way.

"Relax," Her eyes widen at the voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tessa rasps out a breath, panicking as she tries to flee from the man. She hated his hands on her and would do anything in the world to get them off. But she couldn't. And the last thing she sees is Leah's unconscious body before she slips into darkness as well.

* * *

Tessa's eyes immediately open at the sound of a metal hacking into something. She muffles a groan, a lingering pain forming around her neck as she lays on the cold ground. Rolling over to her side, she shields her eyes at the bright sunlight coming through the small windows. The first thing she sees by her side is Leah, still unconscious with a giant bruise on her forehead.

"Leah," Tessa shakes her gently a few times, receiving no response from her. "Come on Leah, wake up."

She surveys her surroundings and quickly notices that they're inside of a small cell, closely together in a towering wall. It was as if they were in an abandoned restaurant of some sort. She pulls down her shirt and sees the infection has stopped the process of spreading. Though she could still feel it stirring inside of her, sleeping in the pit of her stomach. How much time does she have left, she wonders. She knows any day now she'll die any day now. She just hopes she doesn't take anyone she loves down with her.

Her heart stops when she sees the man in front of her. She watched the man tower of the table, constantly hacking away at something while small remnants of blood stained the wood. Tessa silently moves towards the bars, watching as the man slides an arm off the table and into a crate below.

_A human arm..._

Tessa gasps in panic as she crawls back to Leah's side, watching as the man continues to chop off body parts and sliding them into the large crate. The man comes to a halt and gently sets the knife down, making his way to the cell. Tessa immediately cradles Leah to her chest to protect her. The man stares at them for a few seconds and grins softly at the sight.

Her heart beats rapidly in her chest, watching the blood from the table drip onto the floor. She and Leah were completely defenseless at the moment.

They took her gun, her supplies, and even her food.

She was left to their mercy, and it was very unsettling. Tessa could hear her father's voice warning her of these types of people, a pained expression etching on her features at the memory of him.

If only he were here to protect her now...

Tessa jumps when he grabs a tray from the side of him and slides it underneath. She doesn't bother to move away from Leah, only letting her grip grow tighter. She eyes the tray in disgust, imagining the vile things that were on it.

"How are you feeling?"

She doesn't answer him, only moving herself and Leah away from the bars a little further.

"What is that," Tessa nudges her head at the tray, growing nauseous at the thought of a cooked human sitting below them.

"Deer," He chuckles, realizing the human body parts behind him. "I figured you weren't going to eat that at the moment. It'll be your first anyway."

"You fucking people make me sick..."

"It's not so bad," The man smiles, fondly staring at the table. "You should try it."

Tessa kicks the tray, spilling the meal all over the man's boots with a disgusted look. "You're full of shit."

Before she could even blink, the man had whipped open the cell door and tore Tessa away from Leah by the sleeve of her jacket. His hands painfully dig into her forearm, keeping their close with an evil stare. "You really should learn how to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut."

Tessa spits in his face, only to have the back of his hand slap her in retaliation. Her ears begin as the man's grip only tightens.

"There's the fire I like..." He moves closer to her face, using his hands to caress her hair in a sick, twisted way. Tessa could only flinch at his touch, knowing that there was nothing she could do to him. He holds her there as she struggles, staring at him with a fury. "You kill to survive and so do we. We have to take care of our own by any means necessary."

"Why don't you save your story and kill me already..."

The man's anger subsides, his voice growing eerily sympathetic. "I would rather not. I'd rather know your name. And I'll tell you mine. A little trust it's the only way that I'll convince the others that you can come around."

Tessa looks away from him, keeping her gaze locked on Leah's form that begins to stir, "Why don't you tell me yours first?"

She thought it would be better for him to keep her attention on her, no matter what...

"My name...is Zemo," She shivers in disgust as she feels Zemo play with a strand of her hair, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "Now, it's your turn."

Silence lingers between them as Tessa looks down at his belt, seeing the ring of keys sitting there, rattling with each movement. She knew it had to have the key to their cell and all she needed to do was grab it. So without giving it much of a thought, she grabs Zemo's hands and bites down as hard as she can. He tries yanking it away in an unnatural way, but her bite is too strong.

Zemo struggles through the pain, body trying to get away as he tries to shove her off. Before she lingers any longer, he grabs the back of her head and yanks her hair roughly, slamming it against the metal door a few times. And once her grip loosens, he uses his good hand to strike her once more, making her fall to the ground with a light thud.

Dropping to the floor, Tessa feels her ears ring as her vision comes back into focus. The room spins, a throbbing sensation coming from the side of her head. Stumbling to regain his footing, she manages to get up only to have blood gush from her nose. Her lip stings, the taste of blood lingering in her mouth. But she smiles at the pain she inflicted on him. At least she did something.

The asshole deserves it.

The man roars in anger and slams the cell door shut, locking it. All signs of pleasantries were long gone. "You stubborn little girl! You're making it very difficult to keep you alive!" She looks at the man's hand, seeing a giant bite mark bleeding furiously. Zemo gestures to his hand, cursing once more. "What am I supposed to tell the others now?"

Tessa huffs furiously, spitting blood out of her mouth, "Tessa."

"What?"

"Tell them... that Tessa was the little girl...that nearly bit your _damn_ hand off!"

A fury blooms in Zemo's eyes, a sadistic grin hitting his lips. His gaze made her freeze in fear, knowing that he had unspeakable intent playing in his mind. But she wouldn't let him see that, she would never show weakness.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" He slams the knife into the body on the table, making her jump in fear. "See you in the morning, _Tessa_."

And as he walks away, Tessa moves over to Leah and places her head in her lap, running a delicate hand through her hair.

"I'll protect you, Leah. Whatever it takes..."

And she meant that, with all her heart.

* * *

"Tessa!" Steve yells his daughter's name for the hundredth time, cursing as the howling wind blows through his face. He doesn't pay attention to the fact that Peter and Bear were trying to catch up to him, nor that he might attract unwanted attention. They had been walking for hours in the cold, resting now and then. Peter notices the limp in his steps but doesn't mention it. He doesn't know him well, but he knows when someone hates to be treated like a child. Michelle tended to do that as well. "Leah!"

They walk a few steps down the road of an eerie empty town, grey skies blocking any large amount of sunlight. Steve grunts in discomfort when he feels an annoying twinge of pain in his side. Bear whimpers at the sound.

"You should take it easy there," Peter suggests, his brow quirked a little. "It doesn't seem like that's getting any better."

"When I ask for your opinion, I'll ask for it!" Steve snaps.

"I get it," Peter holds his hand up in surrender. "I know what you're going through..."

"Listen," Steve turns around with a sigh, eying him intently. "I get that you're trying to help, I get it. But I don't need you to psychoanalyze me or ask me how I'm feeling. If you really want to help, just keep your mouth shut and help me find Leah and Tessa."

"You're not really good at making friends are you?"

Steve breathes a humorless laugh, "Where have making friends ever gotten anyone?"

"It gave me a home, in the woman I love and a son," Peter says, his expression growing somber. "I hope to see him grow up, you know? It's not a guaranteed thing in this fucked up world. I bet we have that in common, wanting to do anything to protect our child."

Steve eyes him curiously, taking in his words carefully. He lets him continue.

"I know men like you, stubborn till the end. You think that no one has ever felt a loss like you have," Peter sighs and shakes his head. "My parents? I've never known them and I'm pretty sure they're dead by now. It doesn't bother me anyway."

He takes a careful step towards Steve.

"And that's just the beginning," He laughs bitterly. "Most of the friends I knew were getting picked off by these things while the military left without giving a shit and took most of the supplies for themselves." Peter's voice cracks, eyes glassy. "I just had to put a bullet through my best friend's head to protect my family, and that was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Steve opens his mouth to say something, only to be silenced by the kid once more.

"But it wasn't as worse as watching my aunt slowly die from spores as I sat there and did nothing! So don't pretend you're the only one who knows what loss is. Because everyone I cared for has died!" He yells before slowly composing himself, taking deep breaths. "Everyone, except for Michelle and my son. And I will do anything to protect my family, just like you. So get over yourself and just be glad that you're still breathing. And hope that you and your daughter can move on with your lives."

They stare at each other for a while, the tension in the air slowly fading away. Steve stands there in silence, taking in his words with a grain of salt. He wanted to be a stubborn asshole about it but knew deep down he was right. He always felt like his pain of losing Peggy outweighed the loss of the world. He knew that other people suffered, he wasn't naive about that. But he never knew anything else that had broken him and changed him into the man he was today besides her death. Except for when he walked away from Natasha.

He loved her, and she loved him. And yet, it wasn't meant to be. They were put in an impossible situation and he had to choose, just like she did.

And they didn't choose each other.

Steve opens his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by the sound of a gunshot. Peter immediately drops to the ground, bringing Steve with him. His eyes avert to Bear when he hears his whimpers, a blood trail following his legs. He's been shot.

"Bear!" Steve roars loudly as he slowly limps toward him. He's hurt, badly.

Peter manages to grab him as they towards a fence, more shots sounding out as he just briefly catches a glance of the men firing at them. The wood splitters as each bullet impacts, men's voices filling the air.

"We found him and the mutt!"

Found him... that means...

Tessa. They got Tessa and Leah.

Panic and anger are the first emotions to surface, parental instincts taking over as he grabs his assault rifle. These animals were going to pay.

"Protect Bear, I mean that!" He says seriously, before he whips around his hiding spot, firing at the men trying to knock each of them off. He manages to get one in the shoulder, success only short term before he's hiding from the onslaught of bullets.

"Where are they?!" Fury booms in his voice, only seeing red. He was beyond pissed at this point.

They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Recklessly, he dashes from his cover towards a move central point in the road. He sprints towards a crashed van, diving just before any men can hit him. He was able to count five of them, knowing that the raiders' numbers were dwindling. Catching his breath and ignoring the pain in his side, he looks up from his cover and fires, unloading his rage on them. Their bodies fall limp on the pavement, blood staining the concrete. He presses on, now realizing there were at least two left.

They flee as Steve repeats the same question from before. He watches the fear crosses their features and notices that they're unarmed.

And suddenly from behind, he feels arms around him, taking him by surprise. He makes Steve stumble back, enough movement to make his wound painful again. They struggle as he fights to get control of his gun, refusing to drop it. He sees the other man rushing back to help, knowing his time was limited.

"Hurry!" The man from behind him yells. "This bastard is strong!"

But he's too late.

Steve jerks his head back and headbutts him, making him crumble to the ground in pain. He turns his attention to the other man and beats him repeatedly until he's unconscious. Once his face was a bloody mess, he lets him fall to the ground before walking over to the other man. He tries to crawl away but Steve kicks him in the chest aggressively.

After a few moments, Steve grabs him by the collar of his jacket and drags him into the nearby home, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

Once he gets them both inside, the brutal display didn't end. Peter watches him from the corner of the broken living room and watched as Steve continued to beat the living hell out of both of these men. He had one-man bound to a chair while Steve beats the other behind him, close enough for him to hear everything that was happening. A fury rages in Steve's eyes as his fists collided with the man's face. He only leaves him with only an inch of his life so that he had enough breath to talk.

"Where are the girls?" Steve asks, breathing heavily. Blood covers his knuckles as it drips to the floor next to the man.

He looks up at Steve in disgust, his face brutally beaten before he spits on his boots, "Even if I knew, I'm not telling you a thing."

"Fine," With quick hands, Steve takes out his pistol from his side and shoots him in the head with precision. His head jerks back violently before he falls limp to the side, blood flowing outside his head. Peter grimaces and looks away, trying his best to comfort an injured Bear. He was doing all he can to keep the pressure on his bullet wound.

"Jason!" The man yells in agony, enraged by the death of his friend.

Steve turned around and stalked closer to the man, ignoring the pain in his side. He holsters his sidearm and picks up a worn baseball on the ground instead. He stands in front of the man, his face rid of emotion as he asks, "Now, I'll ask you. Where are the girls?"

"Girls?" He gives him a nervous laugh as he shakes his head. "I don't know anything about..."

Before he could say anything, Steve swings the bat with full force and pounds it against his chest. He heard a loud crack echoed in the room as air escaped his lungs. He tried to scream but couldn't find the will to breathe. And when he does, he heaves relentlessly in pain.

"Lie to me again, and the next swing goes to your head," He moves the bat to his chin and tilts it up so he could face him. "I'll ask you one more time, and I won't ask again. And if you tell me the truth, I might let you go. Where. Are. The girls?"

His head bows down gently as he whimpers, "They're with Zemo."

"Who's that?"

"He's our boss," He looks up at him. "He's the craziest bastard out of all of us."

Steve could tell that he wasn't lying about this. He was terrified and out to save herself. There was no loyalty with this one, he could see that. As long as he thought he could be saved, he would sell out his own mother. Steve tucked the bit of information about betrayal in the back of his mind.

"What does he want with them?"

"What do you think?"

Steve's rage within him was begging to break out, wanting to make those words untrue. But, he locked it down deep inside. If he let it loose now, he'd never be able to rein himself in. And Tessa and Leah would die as a result.

"Where are they?"

"In the town," He answers quickly. "In the town in an old restaurant, you can't miss it."

"Is that everything? Have you told me everything you know?" He presses the tip of the bat against his chest

"Yes," He nods his head vigorously. "I swear to god I've told you everything."

Steve could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He had enough tears coming out of his eyes to prove it.

"Alright," Steve said.

"So, you're going to let me go as you said?"

He looked up at Steve hopefully, like he was his savior, waiting for him to let him go.

"No," Steve said, right before he swings the bat against his knees and hears another loud crack.

He yells in pain and agony, "But, you said…you promised! I told you everything I know!"

Steve swung at his other knee and his screams were piercing, deafening.

"I don't make deals with you people."

"Steve," Peter called his name, trying to get his attention. "What are you doing, man? Just finish it."

He shot him a glare that shut him up instantly. He looked to the man and saw more tears collided with the trail of blood coming out of his nose. "Have mercy, man! Please! I was doing my job, that's all!"

"That's all?" Steve asked angrily. "You terrorize innocent people, you shot my dog, and then you kidnap my daughter. My little girl.." His voice breaks for a moment before his anger quickly overtake him again. "And you think I should show you...mercy?"

Before the man could answer, another loud crack sounded when he swings the bat on his arm. Only this time, Steve didn't stop swinging. His fury had been unleashed.

"You shouldn't have touched her!" A wildness erupted from him that he thought would never be tamed. "You shouldn't have fucking touched her!" He beats him repeatedly, over and over again until blood stains the man's entire body. And lets his limp form fall to the side as he's still bound to the chair. He looks down at the bloodied mess, at his bloodied weapon, and his bloodied hands. He wanted to take pleasure in knowing that people were safe from another dead raider. But, he had just taken pleasure in slowly torturing this man before giving him false hope and then killing him.

Steve drops the bat when he hears another set of footsteps and turns back to see a face he never thought he would see again; Natasha's. She was standing there with a heavy coat, dark jeans, and some old worn-out boots, her bag and rifle lodged on her back.

His heart breaks at the sight of her, as she and Peter looked at him as if he was possessed; like he had lost all sense and reason. He refused to meet their eyes. He knew he wouldn't like what he saw there; the judgment, the fear. He knew he wasn't himself. But, how could he be when Tessa's life was in danger? And Leah's too. They had no idea of the pain he was feeling. She was alone and frightened; and God knows what was happening to her. And he had failed to protect his only daughter from harm. He was powerless to help them.

He hears the soft footsteps from behind him, and see's Natasha's hands covering his. He looks at her green eyes and nearly collapses in her arms. She was here. He could easily forget everything that had just happened in seconds just by her gentle touch. He's surprised not to see the judgment in her eyes or the fear. He only sees the sadness and love there. Because she loved him...and a part of her always will.

She sighs in defeat and nearly breaks down at the sight of him. Steve didn't even look the same. His eyes were sunken in, and he looked as if he'd aged maybe ten years. His eyes looked lifeless and lonely.

"Nat..." He breathed, his shoulders shaking. "How are you..."

She took a chance and cupped his face with both of her hands. He hadn't pushed her away yet, so she took that as a good sign, "Did you really think I would let you do this on your own?"

"Well, that hurts," Peter huffs, still holding Bear close.

They ignore him and Steve closes his eyes at her touch, "I couldn't let you slip away, not now..."

"Nat..." He leans into her hand. "I'm sorry...about everything I said. You know I...I never..."

His fists were clenched at his sides, and his eyes bored into hers, telling her everything she needed to know. Tears were spilling from her eyes at the thought of all the pain and heartache he was going through. She wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms and tell him that he was the one. To make him feel as whole as his presence here made her.

"I love you, Steve," She whispers to him, her words sending a beacon of hope through him. "I won't leave you again, especially when you need me. We'll find Tessa and Leah, and we'll bring them home. No matter what..."

She opens her mouth to speak, knowing that something else was weighing on her mind before she bends his head down and presses a delicate kiss to his forehead, pulling him into a tight embrace. Steve breaks down and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close. All the words they had said to each other and the anger they held within the last few days were washed away within minutes. He had never thought he would feel this way about another woman, nor did he want to. But Natasha, she made him whole. She made him love again, and she was back by his side despite everything.

And now he was going to get his girls back; whatever it takes.

* * *

Leah woke up with a start, breathing heavily and rapidly. She opened her eyes and came back to full consciousness, feeling every muscle in her body being sore. She tried to sit up, but a restraining arm held her down. Leah immediately panicked and struggled, trying to fight her way out of the tight embrace.

"Shh, Lee, it's just me. You're safe now." Tessa ran a hand through her hair. "I was so afraid I had lost you."

Everything came back to her in a rush. "Tess," She cried out. "Oh god, what happened?"

"We got captured by those bastards," Tessa sighs, letting her go and surveying the room. "I've been looking for a way for us to get out."

Leah looks at Tessa and see's her swollen eyes and busted lip. She cups her chin in her hands and tilts them towards her, "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired," Tessa lied, trying not to wince in pain. "It's nothing, I know I look like shit..."

Leah knew she was only looking to deflect her question and took notice of it. But she didn't want her to feel bad as it was and decided to leave it alone for now.

"Well, I don't think so," Leah whispered, smiling softly at her. "I think you're beautiful."

Tessa snorted nervously. "Uh, thanks. I guess."

That made Leah frown in disappointment. "You don't agree?"

"Not really," Tessa shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you don't think you're attractive in the slightest?"

"I try not to care about appearances."

Leah moves closer to her and places a subtle hand on her lap. Tessa's face was beet red.

"Tessa Penelope Rogers, you're beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, and you can't tell me otherwise."

Her blush deepened. "That's cause you haven't seen a lot of girls, Lee."

"Not anyone like you," Leah whispers to her. "You're the first person that has ever meant something to me, Tessa. One of the only ones who care about me, and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you..."

"Leah..."

"We'll get through this. I know we will," She smiles at her, making Tessa weak at the knees. "And wherever you go, I go. We're in this until the end."

Tessa looks at Leah as if she's noticing her for the time and feels her heartbeat increase gradually. She looks at her emerald green eyes, her mocha freckled skin, and light mahogany hair pulled into a high ponytail and wonders how did she get so lucky to have Leah in her life. They had only known each other for a few months but it's felt like a lifetime. She's never felt this way about anyone, and the feeling was frightening. Yet...exhilarating.

Before she knows it, she sees Leah lean in and gently meshed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was barely a kiss, more like a peck- no, not even a peck, a touch. She touched her lips to hers.

Nothing had ever felt so right in her life.

It took Tessa a moment to realize that she was having her first kiss, and she wanted the moment to last just a little longer, forever if it was possible. Leah pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in an exotic dance before Leah was quick to realize what she was doing and ended the kiss far too soon. Her arms tightened fractionally for a second before loosening once more, letting Tessa loose from her arms as she backed away.

"Um- wow," Tessa breathed, slightly bemused.

"Uh, yeah…" Leah searched for something to divert the awkwardness. She hadn't meant to kiss her. Not like that. Not at all. There was something new in Tessa's eyes as she looked at her now, and it made the yearning in her heart all the more durable. She took her hand carefully, lightly. "We should probably find a way out of here."

"Oh, right…" Tessa didn't sound like she was in much of a rush.

Leah looked up at the source of dim light, seeing that the sun was about to set right above them. The grey sky was getting dark, and at that moment, Leah wanted nothing more than to be in the comfort of her sleeping bag. Leah stared at the skylight and saw that there was a latch that held it closed. The ceiling was a little low, so if she and Tessa gave each other a lift, one of them might be able to unlatch it and possibly stick their hand out, maybe even their head.

Maybe, if they were insanely lucky, someone would see them and call for help. Leah thought it was worth a shot and ran it through Tessa.

"Are you sure?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Heart hammering, Leah got to her feet and quickly tiptoed over to the window. She was a little unsteady on her feet but managed not to fall. Tessa bends down and lets Leah climb on her shoulders. She slowly wobbles from her weight as Leah tries to unlatch the skylight.

"Damn it!" Leah sighs when she realizes she can't stick her hands out. "It's no good."

"What the hell are you two trying to pull?" Zemo's loud and angry voice made them jump.

Tessa sets Leah down and whirled around to see him standing at the open cell door, two bowls of food in his hands.

Suddenly he hurled a bowl against the wall, making them jump again. It broke into pieces as the food flew everywhere.

Zemo shakes his head as he slowly approaches them, setting one of the bowls on the floor.

"Here I was, getting you two some food, and you try to get away," he said, his eyes dangerous. "That's not very nice, is it?"

Tessa moves in front of Leah protectively, "Back of..."

He cuts her off with a sharp slap to the face, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her onto the floor. Her head hits the floor hard, and she groans, rolling onto her back. He comes over to her and grabbed her hair again, dragging her to the other end of the cell. Leah jumps on his back and unleashes a fury of attacks.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!"

Zemo grunts and slams her on the ground as well. He grabs her by the chin roughly and hisses in her face, "You two are so ungrateful!"

"Go fuck yourself," Leah spat in his face.

He winces as he wipes the spit off his cheek before he punches her hard a few times, making Leah whimper into the cold ground. She held back a cry as she felt an excruciating pain in her nose. Tessa gets back to her feet and feels another sharp pain in her face by the back of his hands.

He stood up and Tessa refused to look at him, trying to ignore the pain in her face as she focused on the stone wall next to her head.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She refused.

"Tessa," he warned.

She ignored him.

He kicked her back, but she kept her lips shut tight as she winced.

Zemo lifted her by the hair again and slammed her head into the wall. Her suppressed cry of pain turned into a whimper as black spots appeared in front of her eyes and something warm trickled down her eyebrow and from her nose. Zemo takes the machete from his side and raises it to swing. But Tessa quickly turns around and kicks him in the groin, making him crumble to his knees. She rushes out to grab Leah as they try to make it out of their cell.

She hears a maniacal growl to his voice, "Oh, no you don't."

Tessa tried to keep them moving, but Zemo grabbed her and punched her so hard that she fell again, spots forming before her eyes.

He then beat her until he was so tired that he was panting. Tessa's head was covered with her hands, but that only meant that her arms took all the pain. He kicked when his arms got tired and punched when his legs got tired. She grunted when she felt his hands grab her arms, trying to get on top of her. The pain she felt was agonizing, but she wouldn't show weakness. Not to him.

Somewhere, buried deep inside, she found the power in him to punch him back. Her fist connected with his jaw and a sharp pain went through her wrist. The punch made him angrier as his fist rained down on me even more.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ She cried in her head. _He's on top of you; did you expect him to get off? Did you expect to hurt him?_

She protected her head again, but that didn't help much. Her injured wrist was screaming in pain, as were her arms.

She fought as much as she could, scratching his face, slapping him, punching him, trying to kick him off her. She tried to ignore the torture provided by her injured wrist, nose, and arms, clenching her teeth against the pain.

It was like trying to fight a brick wall.

Useless.

The only time he got off of her, it was so that he could kick her in the ribs.

The whole time this was going on, she tried her hardest not to cry out. She took the beating silently, wanting nothing more than for him to take out his machete and kill her.

She just wanted it to end.

It felt like hours before he was done. She and Leah remained utterly still, playing dead in a way. Tessa's whole body ached; there wasn't an inch of her skin that he left untouched. She was afraid to move, wanting him to think that he killed her. She tasted blood in her mouth as it trickled down from her nose and every single movement was so painful that the black spots came back.

She sees Leah's unconscious form and begins to crawl to her, desperate to feel her. Desperate to touch her, any signs that she was still breathing. Zemo watches her crawl desperately for a few more seconds, laughing before he slams his boot into her stomach.

The air is knocked out of her as she rasps out in pain, her arms giving out, face hitting the floor. She doesn't give up though. She finds the will to pull herself up slowly so that she could keep crawling her way over to Leah. Zemo shakes his head, watching her with pity.

"There's that resilience I love about you," Zemo grins mockingly. "You know, it's ok to give up? There's no shame in that."

"I'll protect you, Leah," Tessa mumbles breathlessly. "I promise you..."

She continues crawls some more, her vision growing hazy as her body aches all over. It takes Tessa a few more moments but she's inches away from Leah, well aware of the man still linger behind her.

"Stubborn till the very end..."

Seconds away from touching Leah, Zemo kicks her in the gut once more. Tessa falls to the ground with a wheeze, rolling to her side trying to catch her breath. Zemo grabs her by the hair and pulls her dangerously close, "I'll spare her, and you as well. If you beg..."

"Go to hell," She snaps back, trying her best to pull her away.

She was suddenly tired of trying to run. She didn't know what she and Leah did to deserve this. No one deserved this. And there was no one here to protect them, no one here to help fight Zemos off.

No Dad, no army, no one.

Just them...

Tessa didn't want to be Zemo's victim anymore.

She wanted him to be hers.

It was her turn to tell him that she wasn't playing around anymore. He had his fun breaking her and bending her, making her hate him, but enough was enough.

He couldn't have her anymore. Or Leah.

Her lungs were screaming for oxygen as she tried and failed to pry Zemo's fingers from around her windpipe.

He scowled down at her with a bloody face, his teeth bared and his eyes bleeding. She doesn't remember doing that to him.

"You can never break me," She gasped, and it hurt to speak. "You'll have to kill me first."

She looks to her side and finds the bowl of food and machete next to each other. She knows what she has to do next.

Suddenly, there are sounds of gunshots outside the back room and Zemos immediately whips his head at the doorway.

Thinking it's now or never, her fingers graze the bowl. Her eyes go wide when she grabs it and she doesn't waste any time slamming it against the side of his head, spilling the food everywhere. He yells out in pain as Tessa uses all her strength to get Zemos off of her. She instantly grabs the machete and climbs over him. She raises his blade, looking into his bleeding eyes once more before she slams the blade down. He lets out a yell of panic and pain, blood splattering everywhere. Tessa doesn't stop there, overwhelming anger and rage pouring out of her.

"Don't touch me!" Tessa screams once more as she continues hacking. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"Tessa!"

She barely registers the voice behind her. She doesn't care about it either. She just continues to hack away, watching as his face gets broken down into chunks. She stabs his chest a few times as well until she felt two strong arms wrapped around her torso. Tessa instantly panics when she feels her being pulled away from the body. She's too focused on Zemo's corpse to hear anything, trying to claw her way back to inflict more damage to that horrible man.

"Tessa, stop!"

"No!" She screams out trying to scramble away, tears freely rolling down her face. Her voice breaks, tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't touch me!"

"Shh, shh," The familiar voice tries to calm her, panic in its own. "It's okay-"

"No-!" Tessa tries to scramble away again, only to be pulled back by those strong arms again. Her vision is now blurry with tears, relentless sobs escaping past her lips. "Please don't..."

"Tess, it's me!" She instantly recognizes the voice and she slowly stops. She continues to sob as she looks at the dead man in front of her, blood flowing across the floor. She stiffens when she feels strong hands on her bloody and tear-stained face, steadily getting her head to look at him. "It's me. It's me, honey!"

And as she regains her vision, she finally meets the blue eyes of her father. It had been nearly a week since they had seen each other and all she could remember is the last thing they said to each other, her failure, her stubbornness that got her in this. And as she processes it, a much louder sob escapes her lips.

"Dad-" She cries, shaking her head. "Oh my god, Daddy..."

"I'm here," His hands tremble as he looks at her, looking at the blood and tear on her face. "I'm here."

"H-He tried to-" More emotions began to surface, the few moments of horror replaying in her head. "Daddy, I can't..."

Steve gently brings Tessa's sobbing form into his chest and he holds her tight. He holds her so close that he's afraid she'll break, but she holds him just as tight. He rocks her back and forth, sobbing with her. He runs his fingers through Tessa's hair, kissing her crown countless times.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl-" Tears run down his cheek, a rare moment of him feeling completely helpless and broken. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I should've never let you go. My poor baby, I'm so sorry..."

"Dad," Her lips tremble as she clutches onto Steve for dear life. "Don't let me go. _Ever_. Please..."

"I won't," His voice wavers as he hugs her tighter. "I'm here, Daddy's here."

They stay in each other's arms for what seems like an enternity. Steve hears Natasha and Peter checking on Leah when she wakes up but doesn't take the time to look back. He just holds Tessa and doesn't let her go, just like she asked. He closes his eyes and breathes her scent, more tears leaving his eyes. He was beyond angry. He wanted to kill that man himself. For being the sick bastard he was and for ever laying on his daughter. _His_ daughter. He couldn't even imagine the pain she and Leah went through at the hands of this monster. And he didn't want to, because the anger would only redirect to himself.

This was his fault. He failed to keep her safe. He broke his promise to her and he could never redeem himself in her eyes. But he would try. He would do everything it takes to earn his daughter's trust again. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting his daughter ever again. Nothing else mattered, nothing else would ever matter more to him than Tessa.

Tessa's sobs slow down when she sees Bear limping towards her, his back left leg bandaged up nice and neat. He lays his head on her lap and looks at her with his sad doe eyes, whimpering at his companion's pain. Tessa smiles sadly at him for a brief moment before she snuggles in her father's chest a little tighter. Natasha looked at the scene as she held Leah in arms and felt tears in her eyes, relieved that they were safe.

But she knew deep down that neither of them would ever be the same. And that their nightmare was far from over.


	11. X.

Natasha wakes up with a start at the sound of a desperate scream. She scrambles off the floor and sees Tessa tangled in the sheets. Her skin was damp with sweat. Her brow was furrowed, and her hands fisted the comforter in a death grip. Natasha ran to her, cradling her against her chest. She brushed her wet hair from her face. "Shhhh, Tessa. It's me. You're okay. You're safe now." Her subconscious mind must have recognized her because she instantly stilled in Natasha's arms. Tessa took a few calming breaths before opening her eyes. Natasha expected to see fear, but instead, she looked embarrassed. Leah was resting right beside her, wanting to give her comfort, but Natasha had it handled.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Must have been a bad dream," she added lamely.

"You're safe now," Natasha whispered, running a soothing hand through her hair. "I'm right here."

The first night Tessa and Leah came home, and she was in Steve's arms, he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be the same again. Leah was fine, all things considered, but Tessa was a different story.

That first week back was hell. Tessa's body was a mass of bruises and broken bones. She was also mentally and physically exhausted, and that was from the infection alone. After that first night, Jane checked on her and recommended that she take stronger pain medication and sleeping pills. She thought it best that she remain partially sedated to allow her mind and body to heal. It spoke to Tessa's state of mind that she didn't argue with her. She agreed whole-heartedly.

She stayed with her father and only managed to stay awake for a few hours each day. It was just enough for her to eat to keep up her strength. They didn't talk much, though he stayed by her side whenever he could. And whenever he couldn't, Natasha was there. The medication was pretty strong so that even if she did speak, her words were slurred. But, during those few lucid moments, she would mumble, "Don't leave me again." Luckily, Natasha and Leah never did.

Steve felt like such a fraud. He hadn't been there for Tessa when she needed him most. The guilt was crippling, but he knew that he needed to be strong for his daughter, now more than ever.

After that first week, Jane took Tessa off of the stronger pain meds and recommended that she scale back on the sleeping pills. She felt she was strong enough to begin the process of healing on her own, and even have her bite burned off to stop the infection from spreading. The swelling had finally gone down, but she was still covered in dark bruises. It would take a while for the injuries to fade from her pale skin. Her ribs were still wrapped uptight. Nothing to be done about that. They would heal in time. Aside from the obvious, Jane said she was in good enough health, but that she should take it easy for a while.

Tessa never mentioned her time at that place. She didn't talk about what happened to her. She acted like nothing was wrong; pretended she wasn't covered in bruises and healing from broken bones. She didn't allow anyone to visit except for Jane and Natasha, and that was only because she was a doctor. She'd smile politely when she showed up, but the smile never reached her eyes. She'd flinch whenever she touched her during the examination and the moment she removed his hand; she'd shiver with a look of disgust on her face.

She didn't want to be touched by anyone. And considering what she'd been through, no one could exactly blame her for it. They all loved her. It wouldn't kill them to give her the space she needed.

"Natasha," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me...please?"

"Of course." Natasha slipped into the bed and pulled Tessa close, letting her rest her head on her chest. "I'll never let you go again. I promise."

"I just...I feel so weak, stupid, and foolish."

"Tessa, I need you to know that what happened to you, wasn't your fault. You were so strong and brave, and you're going through a lot. But it gets better because you're surrounded by a lot of people who love you, like me and your dad. You're not alone, and I will make sure that you get through this sweetheart."

Tessa buries her face into the crook of her neck, holding her clasped hands against her chest, "I'm so grateful for you, Natasha."

Those words warmed Natasha's heart more than she could imagine. She never knew a love like this. She loved Tessa as any mother would love their child. She could only imagine what it would be like once this baby arrived. It was going to change everything. With that in mind, Natasha just smiles and presses another fond kiss to her crown, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'd do anything for you, Tess," She let her lips linger against her forehead. "I love you, kid."

"I know. And I love you."

There was no quick fix to healing. It was a process, and it took time. But Natasha had given Tessa the most significant gift in her comfort. She seemed to know that there were some wounds that only a woman could heal. One look into her warm, loving eyes, and Tessa was a kid again, crying over a skinned knee. It was strange that she would have that effect on Tessa. But she was glad she did, it made her a little stronger.

Natasha sang to Tessa in a soft delicate voice as she fell asleep in her arms. Leah turned in her sleep and placed a hand on Tessa's shoulders, wanting to give her some form of comfort. Natasha felt Bear lift his head up at the sound of the dorm room door opening, Steve walking through it. After taking off his coat and backpack, he settled on the floor with his back against the bed. His head fell back against the mattress, and he closed his eyes. Natasha continued to sing to Tessa, brushing strands of hair away from her face. And after a few minutes, Steve felt a gentle hand run through his hair. He clasped Natasha's hand in his, and she responded with a gentle squeeze.

"How was she?"

"Another nightmare," Natasha whispered. "She opened up to me a little bit, so I think she's getting a little better."

Steve nods slowly, feeling Bear come down from the bed and lay his head in his lap, "I just wish there was more I could do for her."

"These things take time, Steve," She turns her head and looks down at him. "I know this hasn't been easy on you either."

"It's my fucking fault. I should have protected her from this, " Tears welled up in his eyes, but he stubbornly wiped them away.

"It's not your fault," Natasha tried to reassure him. "This was way beyond your control, Steve."

"You don't know how much I want to believe that."

"Believe it. You're a good dad, any child would be lucky to have you." Natasha looks at the ceiling blankly, feeling Tessa's steady breathing on her chest. "Do you think I could be a good mother?"

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion as his hands ran through Bear's coat of fur, "Why do you ask?"

She doesn't answer him, she just keeps her gaze on the ceiling while letting fresh tears fall down her cheek. Steve notices her silence and sits upon his knees to fully look at her, "Nat, what's wrong?"

She turns her head slightly, a small sad smile on her lips, "Steve..."

He looks at her for a moment before it clearly registers in his mind. And suddenly, it was like it hit him like a ton of bricks. Natasha was pregnant. She was carrying his child, his baby. A child that was a part of both of them. Words couldn't describe how he was feeling at that moment.

"Say something to me, please..."

He didn't. He just laid a hand on her belly, feeling a small bump under his touch, and just breathed a laugh, "Wow..."

She laid her hands over his, smiling as well, "Wow indeed."

"And you're sure?"

Natasha nodded, wiping away the tears, "Besides the morning sickness and the changes in my body, I'm pretty sure."

Steve smiled again and bent down and brushed a few kisses against her belly, earning a laugh out of Natasha. He couldn't help but feel just a bit excited about what was to come. It only made him want to fight even harder for what was his. His family, his love, his heart. He was going to be a father again, with her.

"You're not mad at me?"

Steve looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Why would I be?"

She runs a hand through his hair, shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't know how you would take it. This isn't something I take lightly, Steve. A baby changes everything for us, and Tessa as well. With everything going on with her, I didn't want to..."

"Hey," Steve interrupts as he takes her hands in his, holding them close, "I love you, ok? Nothing else matters to me but you, Tessa, and Leah." He looks down at her belly and grins a little. "And this gift you've given me. You're right, with everything going on Tessa needs to be our focus. But this is a blessing, and I've given up on having those for a long time. But all it took was to find you in this fucked up world we live in to change my life for the better." He brushes his lips against her knuckles before saying, "We got this."

Natasha looks at him and she believes him. She would always believe him.

"We got this."

And with that, Steve rests his head on her belly as he holds his three girls close.

The few weeks for Tessa was better, to say the least. She had it stuck in her head that the only way to be healthy was to keep everyone at arm's length. But she didn't want to wallow in my pain. She didn't want to put the people she loved through that again, like Leah, Natasha, and her dad. So, she went to the opposite end of the spectrum and walked around acting like she wasn't affected; like she didn't have nightly dreams about the monster who tried to rape her.

But she didn't fully understand what was going on with her. She couldn't make sense of what she was feeling. Everyone wanted her to get help. And she finally agreed with them.

Tessa spoke to Jane and Pepper on a regular basis. She knew that she wasn't the only person who was ever kidnapped and molested, but she was glad she had finally realized that she needed someone to help her navigate the dark waters of her recovery; someone that wouldn't judge and someone who could handle it if she lashed out inappropriately.

She soon concentrated all my efforts on her therapy and on fixing my relationship with her father. She hated the way they left things off. Sure, they didn't mean the things they said, but that fact didn't make her feel any better. It was the fact that the words were still said, and there was no way she could take them back.

So, when she wasn't talking to Jane or Pepper, she was talking to Leah. They took long walks and talked about everything. Tessa was able to fill her in on her progress and talk out what they had been going through. Leah understood when Tessa told her how violated and dirty she felt after what happened. But, Leah now knew precisely where she was coming from, and she promised that they would work through it together. She almost felt selfish that she was doing all this complaining about herself when Leah went through the same thing. But Leah gave her a sad reality check when said, "I've been through worse."

Tessa just hated that all the crap she was going through had affected her family the way it did. It was yet another thing to hate that bastard for. If she could kill him again, she would.

She had a lot of anger to work through. She hated that she was found and kidnapped in the first place. She had felt so weak and helpless, and completely at his mercy.

Jane helped her see that there were some things she couldn't change, but that it was how she reacted to those things that mattered. She suggested several ways for Tessa to channel that anger and rage, one of those being physical activity. When she mentioned that to Leah, her eyes lit up.

Leah woke Tessa up early the next day, and she could tell something was up. She looked excited about something, but when Tessa asked what it was, she just said, "You'll see." Tessa liked that she was so pleased with herself. Usually, she would've been dying of curiosity. But, she was in no mood to press the issue.

Leah walked her out of their dorm room and led her downstairs. Bear was on their heels, eager to see what they were up to.

"Leah, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you something."

Tessa sighed. She was so emotionally drained. "Can't it wait?"

Leah shook her head. "You'll love it. I promise."

Tessa couldn't resist her eager expression. So she followed her into the lobby and couldn't help but be amazed at what she saw.

In the middle of the room, hanging from a sturdy chain in the ceiling was a large punching bag with her father standing by it.

"Dad, what's this?" Tessa asked, amazed by the transformation.

Leah's smile was huge. She grabbed an old pair of boxing gloves off a chair and started to help her into them. Steve gestured around the room, "This is for you," he said. "Jane said you should channel some of your anger into physical activity. So, Leah and I figured we could kill two birds with one stone. You can work off some of that rage while I train you in self-defense. What do you say?"

Tessa looked at Leah and felt her heart swell. She was always thinking of others, Tessa especially. Leah knew she needed something, and she went the extra mile to make it happen. Tessa willed the happy tears away and raised her gloved fists.

"Let's do this."

Steve was a great trainer, and very relentless. He pushed Tessa beyond her physical limits. When her arms felt like lead weights, he coaxed her into throwing a few more punches. Some days Tessa worked so hard she ended up in tears. She'd sit there sweating from every pore and cry her eyes out while Steve and Leah held her and rubbed her back soothingly. Half the time, she didn't even know what she was crying about. After she'd cry herself out, they'd get cleaned up and enjoy the rest of their day with Natasha. She always felt so happy and refreshed after days like that.

Tessa felt physically stronger, which meant that Thor pushed her that much harder. They progressed from sparring to grappling. She loved how empowered these sessions made her think.

She would often spar with Leah alone whenever Steve went on patrol. It was kind of a routine thing for them now. And Leah was more than willing to go toe to toe with her, especially since she knew how good Tessa felt when they were done.

Tessa got in a good hit, and Leah taunted her, "Is that all you got, Tess?"

She was pissing her off on purpose but Tessa refused to lose focus. She landed a hard kick to Leah's leg, but she just shook it off.

"I almost felt that one."

Tessa took one look at Leah's cocky grin and that was enough for her. Tessa grinned as well before she drops her gloves and tackles her to the ground. She landed on top of Leah in an uncoordinated tangled mess. She was breathless and sweaty. But, Leah looked up into her eyes with so much care and admiration that she nearly melted her heart.

"Looks like you win," Leah said, smiling wide. Tessa smiled in return, proud of herself for not giving up.

Leah's warm hand caressed Tessa's cheek, her eyes focused on her lips. Tessa's breath hitched as she leaned forward. Their lips were an inch apart. All Tessa had to do was meet her halfway, and they would touch.

Leah cleared her throat and quickly averted her eyes. "I'll um…where were we?"

They hadn't been intimate since their encounter at that restaurant. At first, Tessa had felt too damaged to even contact desire. In the past few weeks, they had kissed here and there and shared warm embraces. And Leah would hold her when they slept. It was nice, and it was a feeling she's never had before for anyone. It was then Tessa realized that she loved Leah. She has been for quite some time, and she loved her even more for respecting the boundaries she had subconsciously erected, and she didn't want to be the one to cross them without Tessa's permission.

So with that, Tessa titled Leah's chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling her in her arms.

"Thank you for always being there for me," Tessa whispered as she rested her chin on Leah's shoulder, keeping her close.

After the surprise wears off, Leah just smiles softly and wraps her arms around her waist tightly, "Always, Tess. Always."

The next day, Steve took Tessa and Leah on his next patrol, wanting to spend some quality time with his daughter. He would try to squeeze in time whenever he could, but there plenty of things that occupied his mind. Like becoming a father to Natasha's child for example. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. They've spent a short time together, and she already brought him so much joy that he couldn't comprehend it. She was going to be the mother of his child. He never thought he would find himself in this situation after Peggy died, but he was. And he was happy for it, genuinely happy.

When he wasn't with Tessa, he was with Nat. He didn't want to miss anything, and he loved every moment he spent with her. He still hasn't told Tessa yet. He didn't know how she would take it.

He watches as she walks ahead of him in the tall tree forest and Leah as Bear trailed by her side, running his nose along the ground. Steve glances over at Leah before turning his head forward and says, "She's gotten better because of you, you know?"

Leah jumps in surprise, "Oh. I didn't... I mean, that's good."

"Don't worry," Steve grins, shaking his head. "I'm glad she has you to look after her."

"Really?" Her eyes shone in relief.

Steve nodded, "My dad...he wasn't a good man. When I brought my wife home, he disapproved. And that really put a rift in our relationship." He looked on at Tessa with a soft smile as she tightened the straps of her backpack, "I don't want to be that man. I love her, and I want what's best for her, and that's you. Just don't go breaking her heart." He ended jokingly.

"Believe me, I won't," Leah laughed before she gently nudges her shoulder against his. "You're a good dad."

"I try."

"Better than my folks were," She smiled sadly. "They weren't too bad, but survival can really make people desperate sometimes."

He knew that feeling, better than anyone.

"Yeah, I hear that kid."

Leah looks up at him, an expression of admiration on her face, "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I think Tessa's really lucky to have you as her dad." She leans in close and says, "And so will the baby."

Steve's eyes widened as he stared down at her, "How did you..."

"You and Natasha weren't exactly having a quiet conversation," She smiles cockily. "Don't worry, I haven't told Tessa. But for the record, I think she'll be very excited about this."

Steve opens his mouth to speak but is stopped by Bear's loud barking on top of the hill. Tessa stops mid-motion, her jaw dropped in awe.

"Oh my god," She disappears over the hill, and Bear follows her.

Steve and Leah watch her disappear from their sight. There is a sense of panic that washes over him, mind instantly thinking that a Turned or threatening is ahead of them.

"Tessa?! Tessa?! "

Cursing under his breath, he grabs his rifle off his back and runs up the hill with Leah matching his pace. Once he reaches the top, he finds Tessa still gawking at something ahead with Bear now sitting obediently.

And as he follows her gaze, his heart stops. In his sight was the river beside the nearly torn bridge that leads to the city, and by the shore were two giraffes and a baby underneath them. They marvel at the creatures from a distance, as Tessa latches onto Steve's hand with a childlike wonder. He feels a pull at his heart when he realizes this is her first time seeing an animal like this. All those times he could've taken her to the zoo or an animal sanctuary, it's those things that could never happen now.

"So freaking cool," The two giraffes bend down and take a lap of water before they nudge the baby ahead of them to another path. "That was beautiful."

"It sure was," Steve sighs as he pulls Tessa at his side. "It sure was."

At the sound of a branch snapping behind them, Steve quickly turns around and points his gun in front of him, "Show yourself!"

And as the figure came out, Steve couldn't breathe. The man had on a large bulletproof vest, a Marine Corps badge attached to it. He had short hair now, and the lower half of his face was covered in a beard. And even though he hadn't seen him in a long time, he would recognize his best friend anywhere.

Steve slowly lowers his gun and whispers, "Bucky?"

"It's good to see you, Steve. After all these years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to update! I'm currently in the process of making my OWN book and I'm really excited about it. So thank you guys for being patient with me and hopefully, I can get back to this soon. Much love!


End file.
